Sudden love story
by Rhape
Summary: Viktuuri. Viktor tenía 17 años el día que conoció al niño que dentro de 10 años sería su esposo. Y si alguien se lo hubiese dicho, seguro que no lo habría dudado. NO es shota. Viktor y Yuuri se enamorarán a través de los años. Humor, mucho fluff.
1. Yuuri: 13

**¡Hola! ¡Hacía tiempo que tenía este fic en mente! Básicamente desde enero, pero por "x" cosas se me olvidaba comenzar a escribirlo. El título es basado en la canción Love Story wa Totsuzen ni de Oda Kazumasa (es una canción japonesa de hace 20 años más o menos). Si la quieren escuchar, les recomiendo la versión de My Little Lover ;D**

 **Advertencias:** Este fic **_NO es shota._** Es Viktuuri, pero la relación de Viktor y Yuuri se mantendrá platónica hasta que Yuuri cumpla la mayoría de edad, aún así habrá muchas escenas de Fluff entre ellos. Humor.  
 **Aviso** : La portada del fic fue dibujada por mí.

 **Si les gusta el fic, recuerden dejar comentarios para saber lo que les gusta y lo que no ;D!**

* * *

Yuuri tenía 13 años la primera vez que vio a Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor se encontraba en la pista de patinaje, con su largo cabello plateado ondulándose tal cual las olas del mar de Hasetsu con cada movimiento de sus brazos y piernas al tiempo que se deslizaba por el hielo. Y la luz amarilla del mediodía entrando por las ventanas superiores del Ice Castle no hacían sino que hacerlo lucir como una especie de aparición angelical la cual hacía brillar al sol especialmente para él.

Yuuri se había quedado con la boca abierta, sin aliento, y su corazón acelerándose de una manera tan dolorosa que creyó que iba a desmayarse, pero por más que luchaba por tan siquiera parpadear, sus ojos no quería dejar de mirar a aquella aparición ni por un segundo.

Viktor era hermoso. Era el hombre más hermoso que Yuuri había visto hasta ese momento durante su corta vida. Y la única razón por la que sabía su nombre y que no era una mujer de pecho plano era porque Yuuko se lo había dicho segundos antes.

"¿Es guapo, verdad?" Le susurró su amiga riendo, no esperando realmente una respuesta. "Al parecer Viktor será nuestro instructor."

"¿En...en serio?" Inquirió también en voz baja, por fin logrando parpadear porque sus ojos comenzaron a arder. "Pe-pero...no parece un adulto..."

La castaña se encogió de hombros al no saber cómo contestar a eso.

"Lo único que sé es que moriré de felicidad si Viktor resulta ser nuestro instructor." Rió, y Yuuri no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir lentamente, muy de acuerdo en eso.

Yuuri nunca había patinado en su vida, pero Yuuko sí. La muchacha había aprendido a deslizarse sola por el hielo y a hacer algunas piruetas simples porque amaba ese deporte, así que cuando se enteró sobre las clases particulares a mitad de precio y que, además, era posible que fuesen a ser impartidas por el apuesto extranjero ruso que había visto los últimos días rondar por la pista, no dudó en aprovecharlas y en arrastrar a su mejor amigo con ella.

El moreno había estado renuente al principio, pues temía a lastimarse a sí mismo debido a alguna torpeza suya o a quedar en ridículo frente a otros chicos. No obstante, Yuuko sabía explotar su debilidad hacia los caramelos y le prometió comprarle unos cuantos a cambio de que la acompañara al menos a la primera clase.

El moreno y la castaña continuaron observando embelesados la rutina del peliplateado hasta que otros chicos de su misma edad o un poco mayores comenzaron a aparecer. Yuuri no los contó, pero eran al menos cuatro chicas y dos chicos, sin sumarlos a Yuuko y a él.

El peliplateado se detuvo al percibir varios pares de ojos sobre él y se volvió hacia el grupo mostrando una sonrisa de disculpas, pues la clase debía haber comenzado hacía cinco minutos atrás, pero todos estaban tan en trance al verlo patinar que nadie se había atrevido a decir nada.

"¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov!" Se presentó el mayor con una gran sonrisa. Y su voz sonaba sorpresivamente varonil, con un ligero acento extranjero, y hacía un no tan chocante contraste con su apariencia femenina. Yuuri podría jurar que no fue el único que suspiró con adoración. "A partir de ahora seré su instructor de patinaje. Tengo 17 años y vengo de Rusia. Me disculpo de antemano porque sigo estudiando japonés y puede que haya cosas que no entienda, así que les pido que sean pacientes conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?" Varios chicos contestaron diciendo que no habría problemas, y entonces continuó. "¿Alguna pregunta?"

"¿Tienes novia?" Dijo de pronto una de las chicas y las otras rieron para alentar su valentía, incluso Yuuko rió.

"Preguntas respecto a la clase." Aclaró Viktor, también riendo. Quizás ya estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran esa pregunta. "Pero no, no tengo." Contestó de todos modos. Luego juntó sus palmas para llamar la atención de todos. "Muy bien. Antes de comenzar las lecciones, me gustaría saber sus nombres y edades. Los tengo en la lista pero... no se dónde la dejé." Agregó dándose un golpecito en la frente por su error.

"Oh, dios, es adorable." Murmuró Yuuko con una mano en el pecho y Yuuri sólo asintió, sin apartar nunca su vista del mayor.

Los chicos, quienes ya se habían puesto en linea, comenzaron a decir uno a uno sus nombres y edades, con lo que Yuuri se dio cuenta que era el menor del grupo. La mayor tenía 15. Y cuando Yuuko terminó de presentarse sabía que seguiría su turno.

Oh, no. Yuuri odiaba hablar frente a un grupo. ¿Qué tal si desea una tontería y quedaba mal frente a todos?

Entonces sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con los aquamarinos enmarcados en largas pestañas de platas, los cuales lo miraban expectantes al tiempo que su dueño le mostraba una sonrisa afable. Yuuri sintió como un peso le caía precipitadamente dentro del estómago y le hacía salpicar la bilis.

Yuuri nunca había dudado de su sexualidad, quizás era gracias a que sus padres eran personas muy abiertas y le habían enseñado a respetar a todos por igual; además, sabía que cuando le gustaba una persona no era debido a su género, así que fue relativamente fácil para él admitirse a sí mismo que el peliplateado era terriblemente apuesto, tanto que dolía verlo, y que posiblemente en 10 minutos ya había desarrollado un no-muy-pequeño crush hacía él (al igual que todos sus nuevos compañeros). Pero eso no ayudó en nada a sus nervios, por lo que tuvo que bajar la mirada al piso antes de poder abrir la boca. Sólo no comenzó a temblar porque sintió la mano de Yuuko intentando tranquilizarlo tras su espalda.

"M-me llamo Kat-Katsuki Yuuri...T-tengo 13 años..." Escuchó que Viktor tarareó un sonido de aprobación y entonces dio un suspiro de alivio.

Bien, no había sido tan malo. Ahora sólo tenía que evitar los hermosos ojos azules de Viktor el resto de su vida para no terminar vaciando el contenido de su estómago

Tan pronto terminaron las presentaciones, el mayor les ordenó a todos hacer un poco de calentamiento para preparar sus músculos. Para eso, primero les enseñó a cómo calentar apropiadamente. Desde hacer movimientos básicos ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro, para seguir después con movimientos circulares con sus brazos y piernas, hasta enseñarles después algunas técnicas de respiración.

Yuuri hizo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer bien todos los ejercicios, pues se había percatado de que Viktor se aproximaba a los alumnos que parecían tener problemas y los ayudaba a acomodar su brazos y piernas en las posiciones correctas, y honestamente en ese momento no necesitaba tener al peliplateado tan cerca o sus nervios explotarían. Además, él entrenaba ballet con Minako prácticamente desde que había aprendido a caminar, así que no era como si realmente necesitara su ayuda.

"Yuuri, no entiendo cómo hacer eso." Se quejó Yuuko, refiriéndose al siguiente ejercicio. Y no podía pedirle indicaciones a su instructor porque las chicas mayores no paraban de fingir retraso mental y robar su atención.

"Oh, es fácil." Comenzó a explicar haciendo el ejercicio paso a paso como ejemplo. "Sólo trata de mantener la espalda firme, entonces levantas los brazos y luego subes tu rodilla sin doblar la otra pierna. Pero si crees que no puedes mantenerte firme, entonces extiende los brazos hasta encontrar el balance."

Yuuko aplaudió la explicación y le dio las gracias.

Continuaron durante diez minutos más con el calentamiento hasta que Viktor les indicó que se pusieran los patines, los cuales, al ser especiales para menores de edad, nadie tuvo problemas en ponérselos y ajustarlos. La parte difícil fue entrar a la pisa.

El peliplateado ofreció sus manos en apoyo para los que aún no supieran cómo sostenerse sobre el hielo, a lo que rápidamente las chicas rogaron por su ayuda, mientras que Yuuri se giró hacia Yuuko. La castaña sabía que la ansiedad de su amigo se podía disparaba si tenía contacto con extraños (lo cual incluía a Viktor por más amigable que lo percibieran), así que sonrió para tranquilizarlo y lo tomó de las manos.

Yuuri metió un pie a la pista, y cuando estuvo seguro de que su amiga lo tomaba con fuerzas y que no lo soltaría, metió el otro. La chica comenzó a jalarlo despacio, sin alejarse mucho de la valla de protección por si entraba en pánico y necesitaba recargarse contra algo sólido.

Al ser la primera clase, Viktor permitió que los chicos hicieran lo que quisiesen hasta ajustar sus piernas al hielo. Yuuri continuaba temblando, temiendo que sus rodillas se doblaran y resbalara hasta golpearse, pero Yuuko le hacía platica para distraerlo, incluyo rió un poco cuando su amiga le señaló a una chica que sí resbaló y se golpeó en la frente mientras fingía no saber patinar. Pudieron ver a Viktor dar un suspiro de cansancio antes de mostrar una sonrisa falsa y ayudarla a levantarse.

"Yuuri...Necesito ir baño." Murmuró su amiga con pena, no tanto por la necesidad de ir sino que se sentía mal de dejarlo solo.

"¡Oh!... E-está bien... Ve. No hay problema...Te espero." Contestó, aunque sin muchos ánimos.

"¡Volveré lo más rápido que pueda!"

La castaña lo dejó apoyado en la valla de protección antes de salir la pista. Yuuri entonces dio un suspiro de frustración y se maldijo mentalmente. No quería ser una carga para Yuuko, sabía que ella podía estar en una clase más avanzada, pero que si lo había invitado a una de principiantes era porque ella quería que él también se divirtiera.

Yuuri tenía que comenzar a moverse por sí mismo si no quería decepcionarla. Ya tenían bastante tiempo dentro de la pista y sentía que sus piernas ya no temblaban tanto. Esa era una buena señal. Se soltó de la valla y comenzó muy despacio a deslizar una pierna delante de la otra.

Se movía lento pero seguro, y si en alguno momento creía que se iba a resbalar sólo le bastaba con apoyarse un segundo en la valla para recobrar el balance.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Yuuri?"

El menor se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Viktor pronunciar su nombre de manera tan despreocupada y juguetona, como si fueran amigos. Levantó la vista y enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho porque se topó directo con esos ojos azules.

Las rodillas de Yuuri se doblaron debido a la impresión y si no se golpeó contra al hielo fue gracias a que el mayor lo atrapó a tiempo entre sus brazos.

Quedaron en una posición que parecía sacada de una mala película de romance, con la espalda de Yuuri arqueada hacia atrás y Viktor sosteniendo su pequeña cintura. Estaban tan encorvados que sus labios podrían haberse tocado de un impulso, mientras que el cabello platinado caía como cascada cerca de su rostro. Yuuri incluso pudo oler su champú de frutas.

De acuerdo. Ahora Yuuri no sólo creía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, sino que también le explotaría el corazón y diría directo al cielo, pues ya lo había visitado un ángel mensajero. Se pateó mentalmente por ser tan cursi.

"¡Wow! Lo siento. Fue mi culpa." Viktor rió y lo ayudó a ponerse correctamente de pie. "No debí hacerte perder la concentración." Después lo tomó de una mano y comenzó a deslizarse despacio. El menor, apenas pudiendo reaccionar, también movió las piernas. "¿Es tu primera vez patinando, cierto?" Sin atreverse a mirarlo, sólo asintió con la cabeza. "¡Pues lo estás haciendo muy bien, Yuuri!" Dijo y le mostró una sonrisa tan radiante que Yuuri sintió como si el sol mismo lo estuviera derritiendo. "Déjame llevarte un poco más rápido para que tus piernas se terminen de acostumbrar al hielo."

A pesar de que el moreno se encontraba perdido en su propio mundo de la felicidad por tener contacto físico con el mayor, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Yuuko ya había regresado a la pista y que ésta, además, le mostraba un pulgar hacia arriba en señal de aprobación. Yuuri no entendió por qué hizo eso. Sin embargo, también se percató de las miradas envidiosas de sus compañeras de pista y eso lo hizo tensarse otra vez. Viktor no tardó en notarlo.

"¿Oh? ¿Sucede algo malo, Yuuri? ¿Te estoy llevando muy deprisa? Tranquilo. No te dejaré caer."

"Uh...No, no es eso..." Negó con la cabeza y las mejillas ruborizadas, estrechando la mano del peliplateado con fuerza para asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

"Está bien... Yo también estoy algo nervioso, ¿lo sabías?" Admitió en voz baja y cruzando un dedo entre sus labios, así para indicarle que se trataba de un secreto.

"¿Eh?" Al escuchar aquello, el niño por fin se atrevió a mirarlo con el cejo fruncido. "¿Po-por qué?"

"Porque ustedes son mi primera clase y quiero causarles una buena impresión como instructor." Sonrió con algo de timidez, y Yuuri pensó que tenía que estar bromeando. ¡Por supuesto que les había causado a todos una buena impresión!

"Ah...Umm... Pues... yo creo que eres genial..." Dijo antes de poder taparse la boca con su mano libre, y se ruborizó completamente por vergüenza.

"Awww, ¡gracias, Yuuri! ¡Eres adorable!" Viktor rió y Yuuri abrió mucho los ojos, creyendo que tuvo que haberlo oído mal... O que el japonés del muchacho ruso no era muy bueno y en realidad quiso decir otra cosa.

El peliplateado se detuvo, y en consecuencia el menor también. Puso una rodilla en el hielo y sacó su celular antes de rodear los hombros de Yuuri y juntar sus mejillas para tomar una selfie.

"Primera clase de patinaje con mi adorable alumno..." Dijo algo tiempo que tecleaba, y el moreno se sobresaltó cuando Viktor lo volvió a mirar con confusión. "Umm... ¿tu nombre romanizado se escribe con dos 'u', cierto?"

Yuuri no estaba seguro de qué significaba 'romanizado', pero recordaba que su nombre transcrito a Hiragana se escribía agregado una 'u' después del 'yu'. Así que supuso que se refería a eso y asintió.

"¡Bien! Listo." Guardó su celular y lo volvió a tomar la mano para continuar deslizándose. "¿Sabes? Allá en Rusia tengo un primo pequeño que se llama Yuri igual que tú, pero con una 'u', además de eso, su actitud es muy diferente a la tuya. Es todo un demonio." Rió. "Es una pena que no sea tan adorable y tierno como tú."

"A-ah...gracias, creo..." Dijo, no pudiendo ruborizarse más y miró hacia otro lado.

Continuaron deslizándose en relativo silencio. Viktor a veces le hacía algún comentario para avisarle que no desviara las piernas, o le llamaba la atención a sus compañeros de pista que comenzaron a empujarse sólo por bromear.

Al terminar la clase, el mayor acarició su cabello negro y lo felicitó por ser 'un buen chico' y que esperaba verlo la siguiente clase.

"Entonces... ¿vendrás a la siguiente clase conmigo?" Le preguntó Yuuko sin poder esconder su sonrisa. Se sentía feliz de que Yuuri se hubiera dejado ayudar por el instructor. Eso era un gran paso para dejar atrás su inseguridad y timidez.

"Uhmm... Tal vez." Dijo por pena a decir directamente que sí, y la castaña rió.

"¡Bien! ¡Vamos por aquellos dulces que te prometí!" Aplaudió y Yuuri sonrió.

.

.

.

Yuuri tenía 13 años el día que conoció al hombre que dentro de 10 años sería su esposo. Claro que eso él aún no lo sabía.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, regaños, mentadas de abuela, cartas de amor, amenazas de muerte; dejen reviews.**


	2. Viktor: 17

**¡Wow! La verdad no creí que fuese a gustar tanto el fic, pero me alegro que sea así~**  
 **Acá les dejo el capítulo dos desde el punto de vista de Viktor ;D**

 **Y recuerden, si les gusta el fic dejen reviews, así sabré lo que les gusta y lo que no y podré mejorar la historia :D**

* * *

Viktor tenía 17 años la primera vez vio a Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor se había tenido que mudar a Hasetsu debido a que su padre era un hombre de negocios que había invertido en una cadena de tiendas departamentales en Japón, y como habían resultado ser un éxito, ahora residían allí porque le concedieron el cargo de director de una de las sucursales.

El muchacho al principio no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la idea, pues obviamente no quería dejar atrás a sus amistades y otros familiares, mucho menos tener que aprender otro idioma. Le rogó a sus padres que lo dejaran en Rusia con sus tíos y su primito hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. No obstante, éstos pensaron que Viktor aún no era lo suficientemente maduro como para dejarlo sin supervisión, lo cual sólo se vio reforzado cuando le prometieron que le comprarían un perro si aceptaba ir con ellos a Japón, a lo que el peliplateado respondió gritando que sí.

A pesar de que Viktor creció como hijo único y era sumamente consentido, sus padres eran estrictos respecto al dinero. Aunque hubiesen amasado una fortuna, querían que su hijo fuese responsable, y si quería dinero para cosas que no fuesen de necesidad básica, lo tenía que ganar por sí mismo. Para el peliplateado eso nunca fue un problema, puesto que gracias a eso aprendió a hacer todo tipo de trabajos para sus vecinos y así ganar algunas monedas que gastaba en equipo para su pasatiempo favorito, el patinaje artístico, y ahora también hacía un presupuesto para gastarlo en juguetes destinados hacia su nueva mascota.

Así que, cuando Viktor se enteró que en el Ice Castle buscaban un instructor de patinaje de medio tiempo, supo que era su día de suerte y pidió el empleo.

La primera impresión que tuvo de sus alumnos fue... honestamente mala. Viktor ya estaba acostumbrando a que chicos y chicas flirtearan con él, y eso era algo que normalmente le parecía gracioso. Mas no lo fue ese día, no cuando intentaba dar una clase. Sus alumnas no paraban de reír y guiñarle un ojo, y eso comenzaba a exasperarlo. Era evidente que no tenían intenciones de aprender a patinar.

Entonces su vista recayó en el menor del grupo. Un pequeñín con mejillas rechonchas que lo miraba inquieto. Y cuando sus miradas por fin se cruzaron de manera directa, éste abrió completamente sus párpados, permitiéndole observar sus grande y bonitos ojos color 'leche con chocolate'. Viktor le sonrió para intentar tranquilizarlo. Pero lo que de verdad pareció tener ese efecto en él fue cuando la chica de al lado comenzó acariciar su espalda.

"M-me llamo Kat-Katsuki Yuuri...T-tengo 13 años..."

Oh. Un niño tímido. ¡Eso era adorable! Tomó nota mental para ser especialmente amable con él si no quería provocarle un ataque de nervios.

Conforme pasaba la clase Viktor intentó resolver todas las dudas que sus alumnos tuviesen y acomodar sus posturas durante los ejercicios, mas las chicas eran demasiado molestas y lo terminaban por distraer. Entonces se acordó de Yuuri. Seguro que el pobrecillo tendría problemas con algo pero era demasiado tímido como para preguntar.

Se sorprendió al ver que no era así.

Yuuri le explicaba a Yuuko la posición correcta de las piernas y brazos del ejercicio que hacían en ese momento, con lo que el peliplateado se dio cuenta que el menor no era gordito como pensaba. Pudo ver su estómago plano debajo de su chamarra cuando levantó los brazos. Incluso su coordinación era perfecta. Era evidente que el niño debía practicar algún otro deporte. Y por la gracia con la que se movía, debía de ser gimnasia o ballet.

Ya estando seguro que no debía preocuparse mucho por Yuuri, continuó instruyendo a los otros.

"Si alguien aún no sabe cómo pasearse sobre el hielo puede pedir mi ayudar." Viktor se ofreció deliberadamente, ya habiendo previsto que las chicas se lanzaría sobre él, no obstante, se había dirigido más hacia Yuuri para que éste pudiese evitarse la pena de preguntar. Pero el niño se volvió hacia Yuuko con una sonrisa dócil y la chica lo tomó de las manos. Viktor entonces entendió que debían ser amigos, y sintió algo de alivio de saber que el niño tenía en quien apoyarse.

Sin embargo, minutos más tarde, vio como la castaña salía de la pista con algo de prisa, dejando al pequeñín solo junto a la valla de protección. Viktor mantuvo sus ojo en él por si resbalaba, pero parecía estar yendo despacio justo para no caer.

Yuuri, a pesar de ser el menor del grupo, parecía ser él único que se tomaba la clase en serio. Sin contar a su amiga Yuuko, pues ésta se notaba que ya sabía patinar y que seguramente sólo estaba allí para acompañarlo. Los otros chicos se deslizaban de cualquier manera o se empujaban, y las chicas reían, fingían no saber patinar, y lo señalaban con coquetería. Incluso una se lastimó así misma sólo por querer llamar su atención. Eso no era divertido.

Terminó de explicarle a una de sus alumnas cómo debía mantener el balance con sus brazos estirados, y entonces se excusó para ir con el moreno.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Yuuri?"

Lo que no esperaba era que el menor se sobresaltara y lo mirara con terror. Después de eso se le doblaron las rodillas y por pura suerte logró atraparlo antes de que cayera. Viktor se quiso reír por la posición tan ridícula en la que quedaron, con él tomando al niño de la cintura como si fueran una pareja bailando. Y al tener su rostro infantil tan cerca del suyo pudo notar sus mejillas teñidas de rosa. ¡Qué lindo! Realmente era tímido.

"¡Wow! Lo siento. Fue mi culpa." Dijo tras reír y ponerlo en pie. "No debí hacerte perder la concentración." Quizás Yuuri era el tipo de persona que se sentía intimidado ante una autoridad y por eso no había querido pedir su ayuda. Por lo que decidió no esperar una respuesta y simplemente tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a deslizarse despacio. El menor, apenas pudiendo reaccionar, también movió las piernas. "¿Es tu primera vez patinando, cierto?" El niño miró hacia otro lado, pero asintió. "¡Pues lo estás haciendo muy bien, Yuuri! Déjame llevarte un poco más rápido para que tus piernas se terminen de acostumbrar al hielo."

Pudo notar que conforme se deslizaban el niño se relajaba cada vez más, pero abruptamente se tensó. Y eso le preocupó.

"¿Oh? ¿Sucede algo malo, Yuuri? ¿Te estoy llevando muy deprisa? Tranquilo. No te dejaré caer."

"Uh...No, no es eso..." Negó con la cabeza y estrechó su mano con fuerza. Viktor tomó eso como una buena señal.

"Está bien." Rápidamente buscó en su cerebro algo que le pudiese decir al niño para hacerle saber que eran iguales, que era tan humano como él y que podía pedirle ayuda cuando la necesitase. "Yo también estoy algo nervioso, ¿lo sabías?" Admitió en voz baja y posó un dedo entre sus labios, indicándole que se trataba de un secreto, pues realmente lo era.

"¿Eh?" Al escuchar aquello, el niño por fin se atrevió a mirarlo. "¿Po-por qué?"

"Porque ustedes son mi primera clase y quiero causarles una buena impresión como instructor." Pudo ver cómo Yuuri fruncía el ceño en confusión, como si no entendiera a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Eran raras las ocasiones en las que Viktor se sentía nervioso. Pero su amor al patinaje le hizo querer dar su mejor esfuerzo en su primer día como instructor... Aunque hasta ahora las cosas no iban saliendo muy bien.

Primero, por su culpa la clase había iniciado cinco minutos después porque intentaba dispersar sus nervios en el hielo (hasta que sintió las miradas curiosas de sus alumnos), segundo, no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde había dejado la lista con los nombres; tercero, sus alumnas no lo dejaban de acosar y eso era molesto. Y por último, lo peor de todo, es que un niño de 13 años se sentía intimidado por él sin ser esa su intención.

"Ah...Umm... Pues... yo creo que eres genial..." Dijo Yuuri de pronto, y enseguida se tapó la boca con su mano libre e intentó esconder su mejillas encendidas.

Viktor se sobresaltó y abrió mucho los ojos. Nadie lo había llamado 'genial' antes. 'Guapo', 'atractivo', 'sensual' y parecidos era como la gente (ajena a su familia) solían referirse a él. Pero jamás 'genial', y menos con tanta sinceridad.

Oh. ¿Por qué su primito Yuri, que lo llamaba 'idiota' o 'anciano', no podía ser tan adorable y tierno como el Yuuri japonés?

"Awww, ¡gracias, Yuuri! ¡Eres adorable!" Rió complacido y feliz de que Yuuri realmente no le tuviese miedo, y se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su chamarra. Entonces se detuvo, y en consecuencia el menor también. Postró una rodilla en el hielo y sacó su celular antes de rodear al menor de los hombros y juntar sus mejillas para tomarse una selfie.

"Primera clase de patinaje con mi adorable alumno..." Dijo algo tiempo que tecleaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que aún no sabía usar el teclado de kanjis. "Umm... ¿tu nombre romanizado se escribe con dos 'u', cierto?" Yuuri asintió. "¡Bien! Listo." Guardó su celular y lo volvió a tomarlo de la mano. "¿Sabes? Allá en Rusia tengo un primo pequeño que se llama Yuri igual que tú, pero con una 'u', además de eso, su actitud es muy diferente a la tuya. Es todo un demonio." Rió. "Es una pena que no sea tan adorable y tierno como tú."

"A-ah...gracias, creo..." Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Yuuri se ruborizaba nuevamente. ¡¿Cómo era posible ser tan adorable?!

Continuaron deslizándose sin hablar mucho, más que nada porque el peliplateado continuaba vigilando a sus otros alumnos por si hacían algo estúpido. Entonces se percató de las miradas llenas de envidia que tenían un par de chicas cernidas sobre Yuuri. Sabía que no podía amonestarlas solamente por mirar, por lo que sólo podía esperar que no fuesen tan tontas como para intentar molestar a un niño menor que ellas.

Al terminar la clase, Viktor se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de Yuuri y acariciar su cabello negro.

"¡Bien hecho, Yuuri! Si sigues así, en pocas clases podré enseñarte a hacer saltos. ¿Eso te gustaría?" El menor lo miró con sorpresa, como si se sorprendiera por el halago y la sugerencia.

"Uhm... Su-suena bien..." Respondió después de unos segundos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tímida, y la sonrisa que ya adornaba la boca de Viktor se hizo más grande.

Luego de dos clases más, las cuales fueron prácticamente lo mismo; chicas flirteando con él o chicos que no quería seguir sus indicaciones, Viktor dio un suspiro de cansancio, pensando en que 'no había firmado para esto'.

Definitivamente Yuuri era su alumno favorito.

.

.

.

Viktor tenía 17 años el día que conoció al niño que dentro de 10 años sería su esposo. Y si alguien se lo hubiese dicho, seguro que no lo habría dudado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Varias semanas después, un viernes por la tarde, Viktor paseaba alegremente por las calles con su nuevo cachorro.

Desde que era niño siempre había querido tener una mascota, pero por alguna razón sus padres jamás se lo habían permitido. Según ellos, él era demasiado inmaduro como para encargarse de otro ser vivo. Así que no dudó en ir a Japón cuando éstos lo chantajearon con que lo dejarían tener un perro si viajaba con ellos.

El cachorrito, del cual se enamoró a primera vista, se trataba de un poodle de la raza grande, aunque éste todavía era una miniatura por tener un par de meses de edad. Era tierno y amigable. Y su pelaje era tan esponjosito y marrón que a Viktor le recordaba a una taza de mocaccino, o quizás de capuchino. No estaba seguro de la diferencia de ambas bebidas. Así que, alardeando de su originalidad, juntó los nombres y lo llamó Makkachin, usando 'k' y quitando la 'o' para que sonase más japonés. Viktor estaba orgulloso de ese nombre, y le gustaba creer que a Makkachin también le gustaba.

El clima del exterior era agradable, con las nubes tapando el sol de verano a ratos y el viento meciendo gentilmente sus mechones de plata. Makkachin olfateaba hacia todos lados, dando saltitos y ladrando cuando veía algún gato o a alguien comiendo. Viktor dejó de caminar un momento para ver y contestar los mensajes en sus redes sociales. Y se distrajo tanto que apenas si sintió cuando la correa se desprendió de sus dedos, y cuando quiso volver a tomarla, el cachorro ya había comenzado a correr en dirección hacia a un niño al cual tumbó al cemento y comenzó a lamer su rostro mientras movía la cola.

Al peliplateado se le heló la sangre y enseguida corrió en su auxilio, temiendo a que el niño hubiese resultado herido o comenzara a llorara. No obstante, sucedió junto lo contrario. Escuchó risas familiares, y parpadeó confundido. Entonces cargó a Makkachin, y debajo de él se encontraba un sonriente Yuuri sin lentes, que, al sentirse liberado, se sentó y se limpió la saliva con las mangas de su ropa.

"¡Yuuri!" Exclamó Viktor con sorpresa al ver que se trataba de él, y de alegría al saber que Makkachin no lo había hecho llorar.

"¿In-instructror?" Pudo ver las mejillas del menor súbitamente pintarse de rojo. Enseguida éste buscó sus lentes en el suelo y se los puso. Y tras cerciorarse que se trataba del peliplateado, bajó sus ojos chocolates al suelo.

Viktor frunció el ceño. A pesar de que se conocían ya desde hace semanas, no podía lograr que Yuuri lo mirase directo a sus ojos azules por más de un minuto. Eso lo frustraba.

"Oh, Yuuri, lo lamento tanto." Alargó una mano y el niño la aceptó todavía sin mirarlo. "Makkachin no debió haber hecho eso. ¡Makkachin malo!" El cachorro comenzó a gemir tras percibir a su humano molesto con él.

"¡O-oh! ¡No! ¡Por favor no lo regañes!" Exclamó Yuuri alzando mucho la voz, haciendo que el peliplateado se sobresaltara porque era la primera vez que lo oía gritar. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se llevó las manos a la boca para continuar despacio, con miedo de haber hecho enfadar al mayor. "Q-quiero decir... Es-estoy bien. Makkachin no hizo...nada malo."

"¿Ah? Uhm... Creo que tienes razón, Yuuri. Lo siento." Sonrió y acarició al cachorro para que dejase de llorar. "A veces olvido que Makkachin es todavía un bebé y no sabe lo que hace." Tomó al cachorro por debajo de sus patas delanteras y lo puso frente al menor. "Pero aún así debe disculparse contigo por lo que te hizo. 'Lo siento'." Viktor dijo ésto último con voz chillona, fingiendo ser Makkachin, y Yuuri comenzó a reír tras recibir otro lengüetazo.

"Es-está bien. Te perdono, Makkachin." Dijo, y entonces levantó su mirada para sonreírle al mayor, lo que provocó que el corazón de Viktor latiese de felicidad, como si tuviese delante a otro cachorrito el cual también quería estrujar entre sus brazos.

"Yuuri, ¿estás seguro que estás bien? Tienes la cara roja y estás sudando mucho." Preguntó preocupado, posando una mano contra su frente para ver si no tenía fiebre. El niño logró aguantar un gritó de impresión y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras agitaba la cabeza y las manos en negación.

"¡E-estoy bien! Y-yo sólo...acabo de salir d-de...mi clase de... ballet." Cada vez fue bajando más su voz hasta convertirse en un murmullo, como si temiera a ser escuchado. Fue en ese momento en el que el peliplateado comprendió que, muy probablemente, otros niños le hacían burla a Yuuri por ser bailarín, lo cual podría explicar perfectamente su falta de confianza. "Estoy de camino a casa..." Agregó a la vez que parecía a punto de dar un paso para alejarse de allí con prisa, pero Viktor continuó hablando.

"¡Oh. Así que practicas ballet! ¡Eso es maravilloso!" Sonrió de manera genuina. Él nunca se atrevería a mentirle a Yuuri. Pudo ver como el niño se ruborizaba todavía más, quizás halagado. Dejó a Makkachin en el suelo y dio varias vueltas a la correa sobre su mano derecha para asegurarse que esta vez no escaparía. Entonces, con su izquierda, tomó la mano derecha de Yuuri y le dio un jalón gentil para que caminara a su lado. "¿Sabías que el ballet lo puedes poner en práctica junto con el patinaje? ¡Apuesto a que serías muy bueno haciendo giros!"

"Instructor...¿a-a dónde vamos?"

"¡Llámame Viktor! Ahora mismo no estamos en clases." Rió, pues le parecía adorable que Yuuri fuese tan formal incluso en su vida diaria. Su primo Yuri podría aprender tantas cosas de él... "Y te estoy acompañando a tu casa. ¿Vives en Yu-topia, cierto?" Yuuri abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa, pero sólo se limitó a asentir. Viktor prosiguió a explicarse. "Mi padre estuvo allí hace unos días para una reunión de negocios, y me dijo que los dueños de ese lugar se apellidan 'Katsuki'. Até cabos e imaginé que serían tus padres."

"Sí... Es el onsen de mi familia..."

"¡Wow! Seguro que te dejan entrar a las aguas terminales cada vez que quieras. Qué envidia." Comentó juguetón y el niño rió.

Continuaron la conversando tomados de la mano, con Makkachin a su lado dando saltitos. Aunque era más bien Viktor el que guiaba los pasos y la conversación, contándole a Yuuri sobre lo que había desayunado, lo que había hecho en la escuela, lo que había comido, las cosas graciosas que Makkachin hacía, sobre un anime que estaba viendo, un manga que leía, incluso se quejó sobre una difícil tarea que tenía que entregar para el lunes pero que aún no empezaba a hacer por pereza. El menor contestaba con interjecciones como 'ah' u 'oh', pero se divertía con el simple hecho de escuchar su voz tan animada.

Y cuando llegaron a Yu-topia, Yuuri acarició a Makkachin y le plantó un beso en la frente como despedida.

"¡Oooh! ¡Yuuri! ¡Hazlo de nuevo!" Exclamó Viktor con ojos brillantes, apuntando su celular hacia ellos, pero el menor sintió vergüenza y negó con la cabeza. "Oww, pero Yuuri..." Gimió, pero el moreno no cedió. "¡Mmh! Está bien. Entonces sólo abrázalo." Pidió con una sonrisa en forma de corazón y esta vez Yuuri no pudo negarse.

Yuuri se arrodilló y abrazó a Makkachin, recibiendo varios lengüetazos felices antes de que el mayor pudiera encontrar el ángulo perfecto para la foto.

"¡Ooh, esto es tan adorable! ¡Gracias, Yuuri!" Le mostró la fotografía con su cara mostrando una emoción solamente equiparable a cuando miras una obra de arte. Yuuri no supo qué otra cosa hacer mas que mirarlo con confusión, sin entender porqué del alboroto y mucho menos el agradecimiento.

"Uhm...¿D-de nada? Y...uh...gracias por acompañarme a casa, Instru-"

"¡Ah-aaah!" Le amonestó el peliplateado con una sonrisa y un dedo levantado. "¿Qué te dije hace unos momentos?"

"Ah...Umm...Vi-Viktoru." Agachó la cabeza para que el mayor no pudiera ver su rostro completamente rojo.

Oh... Yuuri pronunciaba su nombre con acento japonés. El peliplateado no podía con tanta dulzura.

"¡Muy bien, Yuuri! ¡Aprendes rápido! ¡Eres un buen chico!" Llevó una mano hacia su melena negra y la acarició con afecto, justo como lo haría con el pelaje Makkachin, y en cuanto quitó la mano, el menor se apresuró en abrir la puerta.

Viktor esperó a que Yuuri entrara a casa mientras se despedía de él agitando una mano de manera infantil, y Yuuri hizo una reverencia respetuosa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Viktor se preguntó mentalmente si podría adoptar a Yuuri para que fuera su hermanito y llevarlo a casa con él.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, llamadas a la ONU, regalitos, confesiones de amor; dejen reviews.**


	3. Yuuri: 14, Viktor: 18

**En este capítulo vemos el punto de vista de ambos ;D**

 **Recuerden, si les gusta el fic, dejen reviews, así sabré lo que les gusta y lo que no y podré mejorar la historia :D**

* * *

Yuuri tenía 14 años cuando recibió la primera 'mejor sorpresa de su vida' por parte de Viktor.

Era su cumpleaños. Uno de los pocos días del año que de verdad disfrutaba debido a que su madre le permitía comer todo el katsudon que quisiera, recibía regalos, y hasta Mari se comportaba como una buena hermana mayor y no lo molestaba durante el día.

Además del katsudon, también era parte de la tradición familiar invitar a su pequeña fiesta a sus dos únicos y mejores amigos, Yuuko y Takeshi. No obstante, por algún motivo que desconocía, ese año también Viktor se presentó. La castaña enseguida le confesaría que fue ella quien lo invitó.

"Yuuko, ¿por qué...?" Le susurró con preocupación mientras veían como el peliplateado era recibido por sus padres y su hermana, lo que lo hizo olvidarse por completo del medio plato de katsudon que tenía enfrente.

"¿Y por qué no?" La muchacha respondió sonriente, también en voz baja, a la vez que le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo. "Viktor también es nuestro amigo."

"Es nuestro instructor de patinaje." Rectificó con gravedad, comenzando a ponerse verdaderamente nervioso. ¿Qué se suponía que haría un casi-adulto en una fiesta de cumpleaños de un chico de secundaria?

"Un instructor de patinaje al cual le caes muy bien y se sintió ofendido porque no le dijiste que era tu cumpleaños." Dijo Yuuko en tono acusatorio, pero en burla.

Yuuri frunció el ceño y estuvo por contestarle que eso no era cierto, que Viktor seguro tenía otras cosas mejores que hacer y que sólo se sintió obligado de venir porque su amiga tuvo la mala idea de implicarlo. Sin embargo, el mismo Viktor los interrumpió.

"¡Yuuri! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó con efusividad, tanta que al moreno le faltó el aire por unos segundos. "Lamento si llegué un poco tarde. Mi madre no me dejaba salir hasta que terminara de limpiar mi habitación." Agregó con un bufido.

"O-oh...está bien." Escondiendo su rostro ruborizado en el cuello del mayor, regresó el abrazo, diciéndose a sí mismo que lo hacía por pura cordialidad. "Me alegro que hayas venido..." Murmuró aquello último de manera inconsciente, creyendo que lo había pensando. Para su suerte, sólo Viktor lo escuchó y respondió acariciando su cabello.

Estuvieron abrazados varios segundos hasta que Hiroko llamó su atención.

"Viktor-kun, ¿quieres un poco de katsudon, o ya cenaste?"

"¿Katsudon?" Repitió tras romper el abrazo y se sentarse al lado del cumpleañero.

"Es la comida favorita de Yuuri." Dijo la mujer señalando el plato con un gesto de su mano, y los ojos de Viktor brillaron.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Si es la comida favorita de Yuuri debo probarlo!" Anunció animado. Y sus párpados se abrieron de más al recordar algo. "¡Pero primero debo darle a Yuuri su regalo!"

"¿Re-regalo?" Repitió incrédulo. Por estar discutiendo con Yuuko olvidó que había visto entrar al peliplateado cargando con cuidado una caja relativamente grande, la cual dejó en el suelo antes del abrazo.

Viktor giró su cintura para alcanzar la caja y la arrastró hacia Yuuri. Yuuko y Takeshi se acercaron enseguida a ver lo que había dentro.

Era una caja blanca con un sencillo moño azul, y la tapa... ¿tenía hoyos? Antes de poner sus manitas en ella, la caja se movió, haciendo que los chicos se sobresaltaran por miedo, mas Viktor sólo rió. Yuuri lo miró en busca de una explicación pero el ruso le hizo señales para animarlo a abrirla.

Yuuri entonces la abrió despacio, sosteniendo el aliento, y la tapa salió volando de sus manos tras ver el contenido. Era un cachorro de poodle, igualito a Makkachin (quien ya era bastante grande al tener ya 8 meses de edad) pero más pequeño. Tenían el mismo color de pelaje y los mismos ojos amorosos.

Yuuri sonrió y sintió que se le hinchaba el pecho de la emoción. Tomó al cachorro entre sus brazos y éste, también feliz, comenzó a lamerle la cara. Estaba tan distraído con su nueva mascota que ni siquiera notó que Viktor y Yuuko le tomaban fotografías y expresaban lo adorables que se veían juntos.

Entonces algo de realidad golpeó su mente. ¿Sus padres le permitirían conservar al cachorro? No sabía mucho sobre dinero, pero estaba consciente de que a su familia no le sobraba y tener una boca más que alimentar podía ser contraproducente. Y como si su madre le hubiera leído el pensamiento, se acercó a acariciar al cachorrito con afecto.

"¡Es adorable, Yuu-chan! ¿Qué nombre vas a ponerle?"

"¡Es un niño!" Dijo Viktor para ayudarle a decidir un nombre de varón.

"¡Tienes que darle un nombre que suene macho y amenazante y a enseñarle a cazar gatos!" Sugirió Takeshi un poco en broma, pero Yuuko le dio un manotazo.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Gritó la chica con molestia fingida, y después se volvió sonriente hacia el moreno. "No le hagas caso, Yuuri. Ponle el nombre que tú quieras. Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo lindo."

"Umm... ¿Puedo pensar en un nombre más tarde?" Inquirió con timidez, dirigiéndose más a Viktor que a los otros. "Quisiera... darle un buen nombre..."

"Por supuesto, cariño. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo." Le aseguró Hiroko acariciando su cabello negro antes de salir de comedor para ir a traerle un tazón de katsudon al peliplateado. Toshiya y Mari también se retiraron para continuar atendiendo a los clientes del área del bar.

"¿Te gustó mi regalo, Yuuri?" Preguntó Viktor, y por lo que el menor podía deducir de su rostro extremadamente animado, esperaba ansioso una respuesta positiva.

"Sí, m-me encanta. ¡Gra-gracias, Viktoru!" Contestó escondiendo su rostro ruborizado en el pelaje del cachorro, pero pudo ver que la sonrisa de Viktor se hacía más grande. Yuuri recordaba haberle comentado alguna vez que le gustaría tener un perro igual a Makkachin, pero se lo había dicho principalmente con intención de halago, no pensando realmente que alguna vez tendría uno. "No puedo creer que mis padres me hayan dejado quedármelo..." Agregó después con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Oh! Es que hablé con ellos primero." Viktor comenzó a explicar. "Les dije cuánto querías una mascota y les pedí permiso para conseguirte un poodle pequeño. También les ayudé a crear un presupuesto a largo plazo para su alimento y los gastos extras para su cuidado. Este chico no crecerá tanto como Makkachin, así que no consumirá mucha comida. Y yo ya me aseguré de llevarlo con un veterinario y darle sus primeras vacunas. Así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte."

Yuuri parpadeó varias veces seguidas, no sabiendo qué contestar. Era primera vez que escuchaba a Viktor a hablar con 'lenguaje adulto' que no logró entender mucho. Sabía que el padre de éste era un empresario millonario, tal vez por eso sabía usar ese tipo de palabras raras.

"Uhm, gracias." Simplemente repitió y el peliplateado asintió todavía sonriendo.

"Ah. Debo ir a lavarme las manos. ¡Ya quiero probar ese katsudon!" Anunció después de acariciar al cachorro y levantarse del piso. El peliplateado ya había estado varias veces antes en la residencia Katsuki, así que no necesitó que alguien lo guiaran al cuarto de baño.

Yuuri no entendía por qué Viktor siempre era tan amable con él. Podía entenderlo cuando estaban en clases, pues era su trabajo, pero no cuando se encontraban fuera de clases. No era raro toparse con él al salir de la escuela puesto que sus instituciones estaban cerca. Entonces el mayor se ofrecía a acompañarlo a casa para volverse a verse más tarde en la pista (si es que había clases de patinaje ese día). Otras veces se encontraba con Viktor cuando salía a hacerle recados a sus padres, entonces, entre los dos, se compraban varios tipos de caramelos para probarlos juntos y decidir cuál les gustaba más. Incluso unos pocos días atrás, después de su clase de ballet con Minako, el ruso le compartió de su helado de vainilla para que 'se refrescara'.

Yuuri era un chico común y corriente el cual estaba consciente de su gran falta de confianza en sí mismo y que tenía problemas para comunicarse con otros chicos. Apenas si tenía dos amigos y eso era porque Yuuko era una buena chica y le tenía paciencia, mientras que Takeshi, quien era obvio que estaba enamorado de ella y hacía todo lo que ésta le pidiera, pues... también se comportaba con un buen amigo, pero no podía evitar pensar que lo hacía por mera obligación.

Mientras que Viktor... Él era extraño. La primera impresión que tuvo de él fue la de un chico-casi-adulto genial que tenía al mundo bajo sus pies y que podía permitirse ser arrogante y pisar a quien quisiera si titubear; con un rostro tan angelical que podía conquistar a cualquier chica y tener muchas novias. Y con el dinero que sus padres tenían, éste podría ser un presumido que se lo gastara en ropa de moda y productos para el cabello.

Pero él no era así. En realidad, Viktor era justo lo contrario.

Es decir, por supuesto que era un chico genial y que estaba claro que también era popular y podía lograr que cualquiera cayera rendido a sus pies, pero aún así su actitud era... bastante infantil. Viktor era amable y sonriente, y a veces un poco tosco en sus comentarios, como un niño pequeño que no tiene un filtro moral; pero nunca los decía con la intención de lastimar. Yuuri nunca pensó que le fuera agradar tanto la actitud Viktor, y su enamoramiento platónico hacia él no hacía sino que aumentar con el tiempo. Sobretodo porque también le gustaban los dulces y era un amante de los perros.

Y por alguna razón, él parecía agradarle a Viktor... ¡Hasta le había regalado un hermoso poodle! ¿Pero por qué?... ¿Es que acaso eso significaba que... eran amigos?

"¿Ves, Yuuri? ¡Le agradas a Viktor!" Exclamó la castaña poniendo sus manos sobre el cachorro y Yuuri dejó que lo cargara. "¡Hasta te compró un perrito!"

"Y es de raza fina." Dijo Takeshi tras dar un silbido, impresionado. "Me pregunto cuánto le habrá costado."

"¡Takeshi! ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan!" Le amonestó Yuuko ahora más seria. "¡Un regalo es un regalo sin importar su precio!" Le regresó el cachorro y volvió a sentarse en su lugar en la mesa cuando escucharon los pasos del peliplateado de regreso seguidos de los de su madre.

"¡Vkusno!" Exclamó Viktor en su idioma natal tras probar el katsudon y Yuuri sonrió, ya sabiendo que esa palabra era el equivalente a 'delicioso' o algo parecido.

Yuuri creyó que las siguientes horas serían incomodas con Viktor presente, pero en realidad fue bastante divertido. Los cuatro hablaron sobre animes y series de televisión que veían y se quejaron de la escuela. Era como si el peliplateado fuese otro chico de su edad. Y el cachorrito, ya tomando confianza, se dedicó a olfatear la habitación y a quienes estaban dentro.

Tras ocultarse el sol, Yuuko y Takeshi fueron los primeros en marcharse, mas el peliplateado se quedó al menos una media hora más (pues al ser mayor podía llegar más tarde a casa) para quedarse a jugar con Yuuri y el pequeño poodle.

"Ya sé que nombre darle." Anunció el moreno con sus mejillas comenzando a colorarse a pesar de que intentó que no lo hicieran. Viktor dejó de prestarle atención al cachorro y se volvió hacia el menor con una sonrisa.

"¿Sí? ¿Y cómo vas a llamarlo?"

"Vi-Vicchan."

"¿Vicchan?" Repitió con un dedo en la barbilla, intentando reconocer si era una palabra en japonés, pero se rindió cuando nada se le vino a la mente. "¡Suena muy lindo! ¿Qué significa?"

"... Viktoru." Contestó llevándose las manos a la cara.

El peliplateado lo miró confundido durante unos segundos hasta que se percató que 'Vicchan' era una contracción de 'Viktor' y 'chan'.

"Awww, ¡Yuuri! ¡Le pusiste mi nombre! ¡Eso es adorable!" Viktor se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Me siento halagado, gracias." Lo escuchó decir casi un en susurro, no pudiendo ver la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su cara porque su propio rostro lo tenía hundido sobre el pecho del mayor. "¡Esto merece un selfie!"

Se separaron un momento en el que Viktor tomó al pequeño Vicchan y lo puso en su regazo, después rodeó los hombros del moreno con un brazo para usar el otro en apuntar la lente de su celular hacia ellos. Después de subir la fotografía a sus redes sociales, Yuuri pudo ver que Viktor utilizó los hashtags **#mialumnofavorito #vicchan #dosviktor**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor tenía 18 años cuando recibió la 'segunda mejor sorpresa de su vida' por parte de Yuuri. La primera fue cuando llamó 'Vicchan' a su cachorro poodle en su honor.

Viktor había regresado a Rusia durante un par de semanas por la época navideña. Además de que su cumpleaños era justo en Navidad, por lo que parte de su regalo fue una fiesta con los miembros de su familia. Ese tiempo lo dedicó en ponerse al tanto con sus tíos y primos y en molestar al pequeño Yuri.

"Déjame en paz, anciano. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?" Se quejó Yuri Plisetsky, de 8 años, mientras intentaban desaderece de su abrazo de oso.

"¡Pero, Yura! ¡Tú eres mi primito favorito!"

"Soy tu único primo. Idiota." Logró zafarse de él y corrió al otro lado de la habitación, lejos del escritorio en donde se encontraba sentado, y le sacó la lengua.

"¿Qué hay de Georgi?"

"Georgi es raro. Él no cuenta."

"Owww, Yura. ¡Deberías ser más como Yuuri! Yuuri es adorable y tierno, y eso que es mayor que tú." Dijo cruzándose de brazos, haciendo pucheros, y el rubio alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

"¡No me compares con tu cerdito japonés! Ya tengo suficiente con ver las miles de fotos que subes de él. No sé cómo no le da vergüenza que lo fotografíes con lo gordo que está."

"¡Yuuri no está gordo! Sólo tiene mejillas redonditas." Contestó riendo. "En realidad, me atrevería a decir que él está más delgado que tú y hasta patina mejor que tú." Dijo aquello último con tono retador. Obviamente el moreno, al tener más años que el rubio y estudiar ballet, tenía más facilidad para el patinaje.

"¡Pu-pues no me importa!" Contestó el niño hinchando las mejillas para evitar gritar, no queriendo darle la satisfacción de verlo enojado. "¡Déjame en paz y mejor ve molestar a tu Yuuri!"

"Oooh, eso quisiera. Pero Yuuri no tiene celular." Suspiró con desgane. Por algún motivo que desconocía, a quien más extrañaba en Japón era a su alumno favorito.

Desde que conoció a Yuuri y ver lo asustadizo que era no pudo sino que encariñarse con él y preocuparse por hacerlo sentir seguro. Siempre hacía todo lo que podía durante clases para animarlo a conversar con sus compañeros o que no se sintiera intimidado ante ellos cuando practicaban saltos. A veces resultaba de verdad frustrante cuando Yuuri no respondía como lo esperando, encerrándose más en sí mismo. Al menos Yuuko siempre estaba allí para amenizar las cosas.

El único lugar donde el moreno parecía en verdad sentirse cómodo era en su clase de ballet, con la instructora Minako. Lo sabía porque lo había visto bailar 'por accidente' una vez. Se había encontrado con el menor en la calle y decidió caminar a su lado hasta que llegaron al edificio. Necesitaba saber si Yuuri sufría alguna clase de acoso y por eso era tan tímido, así que fingió despedirse de él y a los pocos minutos entró y caminó despacio por los pasillos hasta que logró distinguir su cabello negro a través del pequeño cristal de una puerta.

Yuuri usaba un leotardo negro, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás y sin lentes. Eso lo hacía lucir mayor de lo de era, sobretodo porque desprendía tanta confianza que ni siquiera parecía ser el mismo niño tembloroso que tenía en su clase. Sus movimientos de brazos y piernas no eran tan toscos como cuando patinaba y sus giros eran constantes, sin tropezones. Y cuando Minako se acercó a acomodar sus piernas en la posición correcta no se tensó, de hecho, continuó relajado, como si nada lo hubiese distraído.

Viktor no pudo evitar sentir celos profesionales. ¿Cómo es que aquella mujer se las había arreglado para hacer sentir tan seguro a Yuuri? Al principio le pareció extraño, es decir, sabía que no tenía la misma experiencia como instructor que Minako, pero también sabía que Yuuri era el único de sus alumnos así de retraído. ¿Quizás... Yuuri tenía un crush hacia ella? Minako era una mujer bella para su edad, tenía sentido. Por un tiempo creyó que se trataba de eso hasta un día que se la encontró en Yu-topia y se enteró de que ésta era amiga cercana de la familia Katsuki; que conocía a Yuuri desde que estaba en pañales. Lo cual eso explicaba por qué Yuuri le tenía tanta confianza, era como una tía para él.

Yuuri tenía mucho potencial para hacer muchas cosas, pero su timidez ganaba la mayoría del tiempo. En verdad tenía que trabajar duro si quería ganarse su total confianza y poder hacerle saber lo mucho que creía en él. Pero por ahora, le resultaba realmente gratificante cuando el menor se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle, lo que le provocaba en su pecho un calorcito agradable, como cuando Makkachin hacía algo adorable.

Yuri rodó sus ojos verdes al presenciar lo patético que se miraba su primo mayor suspirando como una colegiala deprimida.

"Eres un pedófilo." Dijo Mila entrando a la habitación tras haber escuchado un poco de su plática. Cargaba una laptop consigo y se sentó sobre la cama. Makkachin entró después de ella y corrió a lamer las manos de su dueño.

Mila Babicheva, de 16 años, era la prima con quien más conversaba por Internet desde que se mudó. Siendo que tenían pocos años de diferencia, se llevaban de maravilla.

"¿Qué?" Viktor a la pelirroja con extrañeza, no entendiendo lo que había dicho.

"Nada. Sólo no dejes que la policía se entere de las cosas que le haces al pobre niño japonés." Dijo riendo, sabiendo que su primo no era esa clase de chico, pero se divertía molestándolo. Viktor se levantó de la silla del escritorio para protestar.

"¡Mila! ¡No entiendo de lo que hablas!"

"Ay, Vitya. Y se supone que el adulto eres tú..." La muchacha se golpeó la frente con su palma abierta. "Ya, olvídalo. Lo decía en broma." Hizo un gesto con la misma mano para restarle importancia al asunto. "Acabo de bajar una película navideña sobre zombies asesinos, ¡¿quién quiere verla?!" Inquirió animada.

"¡Yo!" Gritaron los chicos a la vez y enseguida se acomodaron junto a ella en la cama frente a la pantalla. Makkachin también se subió para acomodarse entre las piernas de Viktor.

Cuando cayó la noche y sus familiares comenzaron a marcharse, Viktor salió con sus viejos amigos a una discoteca por primera vez, con permiso de sus padres. Esa era la segunda parte de su regalo. Todo había resultado divertido y memorable, sobre todo porque esa noche la pasó con una chica mayor que se acercó a seducirlo.

Viktor no se sintió particularmente atraído hacia ella, pero ya estaba tan subido de copas que no le importó perder su virginidad con ella en un hotel barato. Al día siguiente no se arrepintió de ello, de hecho lo había disfrutado, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse que cómo sería hacerlo con otro hombre... De lo único de lo que quizás se arrepentía un poco fue de haberlo hecho con una desconocida y no con una persona que fuese su pareja. Pero tampoco era algo que le quitara el sueño.

Cuando Viktor regresó a Japón lo primero en lo que pensó fue en que quería ver a Yuuri, entonces recordó que éste y su familia se encontraban en las afueras de Hasetsu, también visitando a sus familiares, por lo que no pudo verlo hasta después de Año Nuevo, cuando reiniciaron las clases de patinaje.

"¡Yuuri!" Corrió para encontrarse con el menor nada más verlo atravesar la puerta del Ice Castle, y cuando estuvo los suficientemente cerca, lo atrapó entre sus brazos con fuerza. Debió admitir que se sorprendió un poco cuando el moreno correspondió el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo. "¡Yuuri! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé!"

"Uhm...lo mismo digo..." Lo escuchó decir con voz temblorosa, y se hubiera molestado por eso sino fuera porque Yuuri pronto agregó. "Feliz cumpleaños." Oh. Su cumpleaños había sido hace dos semanas, pero aún así se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo y hasta pudo sentir sus mejillas arder porque Yuuri lo había recordado. "Te-tengo un regalo para ti." Dijo quebrando el abrazo, dejando ver su rostro también ruborizado.

Yuuri metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y buscó algo de manera un poco errática, con lo que Viktor se dio cuenta que sus nervios no eran por él sino porque temía que no le fuese a gustar su regalo. Cuando el moreno por fin lo encontró, vio que sostenía en una de sus manos un brazalete morado con dibujitos de poodles.

"A veces usas accesorios y...y creí que quizás te-te gustaría usar uno de estos y...¡Sé que no es mucho... y-y que no se compara con el que tú me diste, pero..."

"Yuuri, ¡me encanta!" Lo interrumpió antes de que terminara de balbucear. Detestaba cuando Yuuri se hacía menos a sí mismo, y no quiso que ese momento tan especial fuera ensuciado con sus palabras negativas, mas porque el regalo le parecía adorable. Tomó el brazalete y lo observó maravillado. Yuuri incluso había recordado su color favorito. "¡Mira! ¡Se parecen a Makkachin y a Vicchan!" Dijo refiriéndose a los dibujos, y pudo ver que el menor daba un suspiro de alivio para después sonreír también. "Yuuri. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a ponérmelo? Ya sabes que soy muy torpe y no creo poder hacerlo con una sola mano."

El moreno rió y asintió. Tomó el brazalete y lo abrió para engancharlo después en su muñeca izquierda. Y sin haberlo esperado, recibió otro abrazo del mayor, quien se había puesto de rodillas y juntado sus mejillas.

"Gracias, Yuuri. Este el mejor regalo de todos. Estoy ansioso por ver cuál será el del próximo año."

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, regalitos, propuestas indecorosas, cartas de amor; dejen reviews.**


	4. Yuuri: 15

**Toca el punto de vista de Yuuri :o!**

 **Recuerden, si les gusta el fic, dejen reviews, así sabré lo que les gusta y lo que no y podré mejorar la historia :D**

* * *

Yuuri tenía 15 años cuando se le rompió el corazón por primera vez, aunque no dolió tanto como esperaba.

Como ya lo había sospechado desde hacía unos años que podría suceder; Yuuko y Takeshi se hicieron novios durante las vacaciones de verano. Lo cual significaba que los sentimientos que tenía hacia la muchacha se trataba de un amor no correspondido.

... Pero eso estaba bien. Yuuri sólo quería la felicidad para sus amigos.

Además, tampoco era como si estuviera muy enamorado de ella, sino que más bien consideraba que con Yuuko tenía la relación no-de-sangre más cercana de afecto incondicional.

Bueno... Viktor también entraba en esa categoría, pero Yuuri sabía que con el mayor no tenía ninguna oportunidad de romance. Además, el peliplateado actualmente tenía una novia, y por lo que sabía de ella, ésta se trataba de una compañera de la universidad con la cual tenía unos meses saliendo. Así que su crush hacía él seguía estando intacto.

Al principio del noviazgo de sus amigos Yuuri no quiso ser una tercera ruega y decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse un tiempo de ellos para darles algo de privacidad, y al parecer estos ni siquiera se percataron del momento exacto en el que el moreno comenzó a rechazar sus invitaciones para salir. Yuuri solamente las aceptaba de vez en cuando para no perder la amistad. Por lo menos, al llegar a casa, Vicchan siempre estaba allí esperándolo para jugar.

Al terminar las vacaciones, Yuuko le dio otra mala noticia.

"¡Lo siento mucho, Yuuri!" Exclamó la castaña sin poder esconder la culpa en su rostro, juntando sus manos en plegaria. Sabía que el moreno seguía siendo muy tímido durante las clases de patinaje a pesar de que tenían ya casi dos años asistiendo.

"Uhm...Está bien, Yuuko." Contestó Yuuri sin mucho ánimo realmente. "Sé que estás ocupada con las tareas de la escuela... y que quieres pasar más tiempo con Takeshi." Comentó esto último con cierto tono juguetón y las mejillas de la castaña se pintaron de rojo.

Yuuri estaba más que consciente que los padres de Takeshi eran los dueños del Ice Castle y que Yuuko había aprendido a patinar para estar más cerca de él con la esperanza de que hubiese 'algo' entre ellos (y le funcionó).

"Me alegro que lo entiendas." Yuuko sonrió aliviada. "Además, sé que estarás bien sin mí; Viktor seguirá siendo tu instructor." Dijo guiñando un ojo y ahora fue el moreno el que se ruborizó.

Yuuri entonces se dio cuenta que, hasta en ese momento, no había parado a pensar en el hecho de que sus dos crush tenían pareja... Oh, no. Ahora sí su corazón comenzó a doler en serio.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su habitación y llorar. Entre más lágrimas derramaba más patético se sentía, pero eventualmente se tranquilizó, recordándose a sí mismo que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto y llorar tampoco era una solución. Incluso le hizo sentirse mejor que Vicchan se acostara a su lado y llorara con él.

El día que se reanudaron las clases de patinaje Yuuri tenía el estómago revuelto por lo nervios a causa de un sin fin de razones, por un lado Yuuko no estaría con él, y por el otro, volvería a Viktor después de un mes en el que el peliplateado había ido a Rusia para visitar a su familia por las vacaciones. Y cuando puso una mano sobre la puerta del Ice Castle para abrirla, comenzó a temblar y a pensar que lo mejor sería volver a casa. Se sentía enfermo.

No obstante, una voz lo hizo sobresaltarse.

"¡Hey, Yuuri! ¡No sabía que te gustara patinar!" Exclamó un niño moreno el cual Yuuri tuvo que mirar durante varios segundos hasta lograr reconocerlo.

"Phichit-kun." Musitó sorprendido.

Phichit Chulanont era un chico tailandés el cual acababa de mudarse a Japón. Éste era dos años menor que él y quizás cinco centímetros más pequeño. Estaban juntos en la clase de Fotografía. A Yuuri no le gustaba mucho la fotografía, pero prefería hacerlas él a salir en ellas, además de que necesitaba los créditos extras porque las clases extracurriculares eran obligatorias, y se dio cuenta que estar en una clase de deporte sería redundante y cansado por el ballet y el patinaje que ya practicaba.

Además, quería aprovechar el celular con cámara que sus padres (y Viktor) le habían regalado en su quinceavo cumpleaños. Viktor negó rotundamente haber puesto de su dinero para ayudarle a sus padres a comprarlo, pues Yuuri ya le había advertido que no quería que gastara nada en él, pero resultaba muy evidente que el peliplateado formó parte de ello pues, tras de recibir el celular, el número de Viktor ya estaba grabado junto con el de su familia, además de que, aparte, le regaló un protector azul con dibujos de poodles, fingiendo de manera muy mala que no sabía que le darían el celular.

"Yuuri. ¡No tenía ni idea! ¡Debió haber sido mi sentido arácnido el que me lo dijo!" Fue la excusa que le dio mientras mostraba su típica sonrisa de corazón. Yuuri dio un suspiro de derrota, pero igual se lo agradeció mucho, y para cuando fue su cumpleaños, con frustración, sólo pudo conseguirle más accesorios. Aunque Viktor le juró con su enorme sonrisa que eso era más que suficiente.

Yuuri solamente tenía unas pocas horas de conocer a Phichit, pero sabía que le agradaba. El tailandés era un chico hiperactivo y muy hablador, y la razón por la que su japonés era 'normal' era porque su madre era japonesa y le había enseñado el idioma desde pequeño.

Tanto Yuuri como Phichit tenían personalidades totalmente opuestas, siendo Yuuri retraído y nervioso mientras que Phichit era extrovertido y muy amigable, por lo tanto el japonés no estaba muy seguro de lo que el tailandés pensara sobre él. No obstante, a Phichit ésto no pareció importarle porque lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia dentro del Ice Castle.

"Yuuri. ¿Tú también vienes a la clase de patinaje? ¡Qué casualidad!" Continuó diciendo y Yuuri por fin salió de su transe, curiosamente no molestándole su cercanía. Normalmente no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico.

"Uhmm... Sí. He tomado esta clase un par de años..."

"¡¿En serio?! Entonces..." Phichit se llevó su mano libre a su barbilla y continuó. "¿Es decir que es posible que estemos en la misma clase con el señor Nikiforov?"

Yuuri se rió al escuchar a su compañero referirse a Viktor como si se tratara de un señor mayor, pero asintió.

"Phichit-kun, ¿ya has patinado antes?" Inquirió intentando no verse muy sorprendido, pues la primera vez que el peliplateado dio una clase había sido para Principiantes, pero en cada curso avanzaba un escalón más junto con Yuuri, por lo que Viktor siempre había sido su único instructor (y eso lo hacía secretamente feliz), y si Phichit estaba con él era porque debía saber ya patinar bastante.

"¡Sí!" Exclamó con un grito, y ambos chicos se detuvieron al llegar a la valla de protección. "¡Amo patinar! ¡Mi sueño es algún día abrir una pista de patinaje para hacer espectáculos musicales!" Dijo con ojos brillantes, mas se ruborizó inmediatamente tras percatarse de lo que había dicho y retrocedió, avergonzado. Yuuri por un momento entró en pánico y creyó que debió haber hecho algo para ofenderlo. "Va-vaya... Es la primera vez que le digo esto a alguien..." Entonces sonrió y Yuuri sintió alivio. "Me caes bien, Yuuri. Es fácil hablar contigo. ¡Seamos amigos!"

El japonés parpadeó varias veces seguidas, no estando seguro de lo que había pasado. Pero cuando Phichit alargó una mano hacía él, no dudó en estrecharla también con una sonrisa. Phichit también le caía bien.

"¡Woah! ¡¿Quién es ese!?" Phichit señaló al peliplateado, quien se encontraba dentro de la pista de patinaje trabajando en una coreografía que Yuuri ya lo había visto hacer antes hacía meses atrás pero que aún no estaba terminada ni tenía nombre.

Si Yuuri algo admiraba más de Viktor, además de su evidente belleza, era su creatividad. Al peliplateado le gustaba tanto el patinaje que se las arreglaba para crear sus propias rutinas y mostrarlas en público durante eventos especiales, por lo que le resultaba una pena que para Viktor el patinaje artístico fuera un simple pasatiempo, pues fácilmente éste podría haber ganado medallas de oro, sin embargo, el mayor estudiaba para poder seguir los pasos de su padre y ser un empresario.

"Ah, él es Viktor..." Dijo sin poder evitar ruborizarse y sentir emoción de volver a verlo después de un mes separados (aunque se estuvieron hablando por chat). Yuuri no supo qué cara tenía porque Phichit enseguida lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice y una ceja alzada, por lo que se apresuró a clarificar. "Es nuestro instructor."

"Oooh... Ya veo." Rió. "No quiero sonar entrometido pero...este Viktor, ¿te gusta?" Preguntó en voz baja, y Yuuri se tapó la boca para no gritar.

"¡Phichit! ¡Viktor tiene novia!" Exclamó en voz baja y usando una mano como pared para que sólo ellos escucharan. "Y es la chica de allá." Señaló a una chica con la mirada, la cual estaba a varios pasos alejado de ellos recargada en la valla y mirando al peliplateado con ojos amorosos.

Yuuri no podía decir que estaba sorprendido de verla allí. Era normal que la chica acompañara a Viktor al Ice Castle y se fuera cuando iniciaban la clase para no distraerlo. El chico japonés dio un suspiro de fatiga y recordó porqué quería irse a casa.

La chica era bonita, realmente lo era. Su cabello era castaño casi oscuro y tenía tiernos ojos color miel. Yuuri ya había interactuado con ella antes (aunque normalmente la evitaba) y siempre era muy amable y dulce. No había dudas de por qué Viktor la había elegido sobre otras. Y la única razón por la que Yuuri recordaba su nombre era porque se pronunciaba parecido al suyo; Yuki.

"Entonces tienes que robarle a Viktor." Continuó diciendo Phichit en broma a la vez que le daba codazos. Y Yuuri, para su propia sorpresa, comenzó a reírse por tal idea. "Te aseguro que eres más lindo que ella."

"Agradezco el voto de confianza, pero..." Y cuando estaba por refutar y decir que aquello era imposible, escuchó a Viktor gritarle al tiempo que patinaba deprisa hacia ellos.

"¡Yuuri! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que ya estabas aquí?!" El mayor se abalanzó sobre él y lo estrujó fuertemente contra su pecho, haciendo que su nariz quedara apoyada sobre su hombro y Yuuri pudiera olfatear la fragancia frutal de su cabello plateado. No obstante, aquello resultó en una posición incómoda puesto que la valla de protección se clavó en su estómago. "Te he estado esperando desde temprano, ¡creí que no vendrías!"

"Vi-Viktor, me-me lástimas." Dijo, y el peliplateado dio un jadeo de sorpresa antes de soltarlo.

"¡L-lo siento, Yuuri! ¡Creo que me emocioné demasiado!" Pudo escuchar la pena en su voz, y el japonés solamente asintió mientras se sobaba el estómago y Phichit le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

"Esta bien...fue un accidente..."

Viktor salió de la pista y buscó los protectores de las cuchillas de sus patines. Entonces corrió hasta Yuuri para abrazarlo de nuevo, esta vez con más delicadeza.

"¡Yuuri! ¡Te extrañé mucho!" Dijo al tiempo que restregaba su mejillas en su cabello negro, y Yuuri sintió cosquillas y rió, pensando en que el peliplateado estaba actuando justo como lo hacían sus poodles. "Makkachin también te ha extrañado mucho. ¡Oh! Deberías venir este fin de semana a casa para que te vea, y trae a Vicchan contigo, ¡así podríamos salir a pasear los cuatro!"

"Ejem..." Phichit en verdad no quería interrumpir esa escena tan tierna, pero su curiosidad sacó lo peor de él. "Con que... tú eres nuestro instructor de patinaje, el señor Nikiforov." Dijo, y alargó una mano como saludo. Viktor se giró hacia él y sonrió como lo haría con cualquiera otros de sus alumnos y regresó el saludo.

"¡Mucho gusto! Soy Viktor Nikiforov. ¿Y tú eres?"

"¡Phichit Chulanont! ¡Y soy el mejor amigo de Yuuri!"

El japonés miró al tailandés con sus ojos marrones bien abiertos y abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque no supo qué. ¿Mejores amigos ya? Eso no tenía sentido. Y solamente salió de su supresa cuando escuchó algo todavía mejor.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Yuuri!" Viktor lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró... ¿dolido? "¡Creí que YO era tu mejor amigo!"

"Ah...eh...Yo." Ver los ojos aquamarinos tan indignados centrados en él de esa manera tan intensa le hizo recordar que, en efecto, Viktor se preocupaba por él y que lo consideraba su amigo. Aparentemente su 'mejor amigo' (lo cual era noticia nueva). Pero por más que Yuuri quisiera ver a Viktor como a un amigo, cuando tenía sentimientos hacia él... Tenía que decir algo para quitar esa tristeza de sus ojos. "¡Ah! Viktor, tú...eres más bien como...eh...¡como un hermano mayor para mí!" Bien, eso pareció ser lo correcto de decir porque enseguida el rostro del peliplateado se ablandó y acarició su cabello negro con afecto. Yuuri dio un ligero suspiro de alivio.

"Por supuesto, Yuuri. Yo también te considero como parte de mi familia."

Yuuri se ruborizó y miró al suelo, pudiendo sentir sobre él la mirada burlona pero satisfecha de Phichit. A su vez, también recordó que la novia de Viktor estaba a unos cuantos pasos alejados de ellos, pero por algún motivo ésta no intentó acercarse ni Viktor la invitó a la conversación.

"Ah. Ya es hora de que comience la clase." Comentó al sonar la alarma de su celular. Siendo que tenía la costumbre de patinar antes de cada clase y no se preocupaba mucho por el tiempo, comenzó la sana costumbre de poner una alarma para no perder tiempo de clases (idea que fue el mismo Yuuri quien se la sugirió).

"Instructor." Dijo Phichit fingiendo pena. "¿Puedo ir rápido al baño?" Viktor rió y asintió. "¡Gracias! Yuuri, dime dónde está el baño." Tomó a Yuuri de nuevo del brazo y lo llevó consigo. El japonés tenía solo unas pocas horas de conocerlo pero pudo darse cuenta que lo del baño fue una excusa para hablar en privado.

Y por algún motivo, Yuuri tuvo la necesidad de mirar hacia atrás y pudo ver como Yuki se acercaba a Viktor con la clara intención de besarlo como despedida, mas el peliplateado pareció no darse cuenta y se sentó en una banca para quitarse los protectores y la chica no volvió a intentarlo.

Qué extraño. A pesar de que tenían meses saliendo Yuuri aún no los había visto besarse... Aunque quizás era porque el peliplateado sabía cómo mantener su trabajo apartado de su vida amorosa. Eso era de admirarse.

Cuando llegaron al baño, Phichit comenzó a hablar tan rápido que Yuuri apenas si le entendía.

"¡Oh, por dios, Yuuri! ¿Cómo es que eres amigo de Viktor? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Dónde y por qué?! ¡¿Viste cómo te veía?! ¡¿Estás seguro que solamente lo quieres como a un hermano?!" A esto punto Yuuri ya estaba totalmente ruborizado y no sabía cómo hacer que su amigo se callara. "Espera, ¡¿acaso te atrae el incesto?!"

"¡Phichit!" Yuuri se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Sentía tanta vergüenza que ni siquiera agregó el honorífico. No podía creer que un chico de 13 años le dijera esas cosas tan embarazosas sin ningún tipo de reparo.

"¡Sólo bromeo, lo siento!" Sonrió y apoyó una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo. "Pero hablando en serio... Woah, Viktor es sexy. A mí, que ni siquiera me gustan los chicos, no me importaría si Viktor..." Ahora Yuuri se tapó los oídos. "Está bien. Ya me callo." Rió.

.

.

.

Yuuri tenía 15 años cuando conoció a Phichit Chulanont sin saber que serían mejores amigos de por vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri corría a toda prisa por las calle tratando de llegar no-muy-tarde a su clase de ballet.

Se había quedado un par de horas extras en la escuela para terminar un trabajo en equipo, lo que significaba que ese día él y el peliplateado no caminaron juntos de regreso a casa, y por lo tanto no esperaba encontrárselo hasta el día siguiente. Sin embargo, reconoció su largo cabello platinado por el rabillo del ojo al cruzar una calle y automáticamente se detuvo. Y se quedó sin aliento cuando su vista logró enfocarse.

Viktor... se estaba besando con un chico. Y por lo que podía distinguir desde la distancia, el chico tenía cabello negro y usaba lentes, y definitivamente no se trataba de su novia Yuki. Y debido a la manera en que el peliplateado lo tenía arrinconado contra una pared, Yuuri reconoció aquello como un 'beso apasionado', o al menos era así como lo representaban en las películas y en las novelas que Mari veía.

Yuuri se había quedado paralizado ante aquella escena. Solamente podía sentir su corazón latir de manera dolorosa y que sus ojos ardían. Aunque rápidamente se pateó mentalmente, recordándose a sí mismo que Viktor se trataba de un 'simple' crush y que no tenía por qué dejar que aquello le afectara tanto.

Si pudo superar a Yuuko, podía superar a Viktor... ¿no?

Decidió seguir corriendo por miedo a que el peliplateado lo viera y las cosas se hiciesen más incómodas entre ellos. No tenía idea de que a Viktor le gustaran los chicos... lo cual... podría explicar por qué era tan distante con su novia... ¿o quizás era bisexual? ... Ah, como fuera. Eso no era asunto suyo.

Viktor seguiría siendo Viktor para él sin importar lo que hiciera.

Al llegar al estudio, Minako inmediatamente se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

"Yuuri, ¿te encuentras bien?" Inquirió con el cejo fruncido y mirándolo con preocupación.

"Aah... Minako-sensei, yo...Perdón por llegar tarde." Miró al piso y trató de normalizar su respiración, que seguía agitada debido a la carrera y por la imagen tan... extraña que presenció.

"No, está bien. Eso es lo de menos." Cabeceó. "En cambio, lo que me preocupa es..." La mujer se llevó una mano a la barbilla y suspiró con desgane. "Yuuri..., no me digas que te sientes enfermo y aún así viniste. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que eso no es bueno para tu salud." Le amonestó con gravedad pero no molesta.

"Oh... Lo siento." El moreno dio suspiro de tremendo alivio, casi sintiendo que le salía el alma por la boca. Temía a que su instructora le preguntara sobre lo que le había sucedido y sería muy vergonzoso tener que contarle que vio a Viktor besarse con otro chico...

Bien, realmente tenía que dejar de pensar en eso o comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

"Ve a casa y descansa, Yuuri. Y dile a Viktor que mañana tampoco irás a patinar. Ah. Y no importa cuánto te llore, ¡no vayas! Orden mía." Dijo cruzándose de brazos, sólo hacia eso cuando no quería dar espacio a réplica. "Ah, espera. Mejor lo llamo yo, así sabrá que no debe molestarte."

Yuuri rió un poco ante eso. Sabía que Viktor respetaba a Minako, tanto que incluso le temía, pero eso no le impedía pedirle consejos de instructor a instructor para utilizarlos en sus clases. Por lo tanto vio aquello como un golpe de suerte tras un golpe devastador.

Curiosamente, Yuuri no tuvo la necesidad de fingir sentirse mal porque realmente se enfermó del estómago durante toda semana, incluso tuvo que faltar a la escuela. No estaba seguro de si fue por algo que comió o si tenía algún bicho, pero de vez en cuando podía sentir sus nervios dispararse y terminar vomitando. Sobre todo cuando Viktor, Yuuko y Takeshi iban a visitarlo a casa pero éste realmente no quería verlos y se encerraba en su habitación con la excusa de que 'no quería pegarles su enfermedad'. Phichit fue al único al que dejó entrar.

Yuuri necesitó dos semanas para volver a atreverse a mirar a Viktor a los ojos sin que aquella visión lo acechase.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas de muerte, e-mail bombas, regalitos; dejen reviews.**


	5. Viktor: 19

**Ahora el punto de vista de Viktor.**

 **Recuerden, si les gusta el fic, dejen reviews, así sabré lo que les gusta y lo que no y podré mejorar la historia :D**

* * *

Viktor tenía 19 años la primera vez que vio a Yuuri tan enfermo y eso le partió el corazón.

Viktor ya había visto a Yuuri con gripe antes, y siempre se aseguraba de tener pañuelos desechables para él. Incluso había comprado un contenedor de pañuelos con forma de poodle, y al moreno le gustó tanto que le consiguió otro igual.

Pero esto era diferente. Yuuri estaba enfermo del estómago y no podía parar de vomitar, o al menos eso era lo que le decían los Katsuki, pues el menor se había encerrado en su cuarto y no dejaba pasar a nadie que no fuera su madre o Phichit.

De cierto modo, Viktor podía entender que Yuuri no quisiese ver a Yuuko o a Takeshi debido a su crush con la chica (el moreno nunca se lo había dicho, pero resultaba evidente), mientras que a Phichit le permitía pasar porque era su mejor amigo. No obstante, siguiendo esa lógica, ¿entonces por qué no lo dejaba pasar a él si le había dicho que lo consideraba como a un hermano mayor? ¡No tenía sentido!

"Oh, no te lo tomes personal, Viktor-kun." Le aseguró Hiroko mientras le servía más té. Se había reunido con ella y con Minako para hablar sobre el estado de Yuuri. "Yuu-chan siempre ha sido así desde pequeño. Cada vez que se siente mal se esconde como un perrito herido y no sale hasta que se siente mejor."

"Pe-pero...él deja entrar a Phichit..." El peliplateado intentó que su voz no sonara como la de un niño al que le acababan de negar un caramelo, y Makkachin le lamió la cara para intentar animarlo.

"Debe ser porque tienen casi la misma edad. No te preocupes. Tampoco deja entrar a Mari."

Oír aquello tampoco lo hizo sentir mejor. Una cosa era no poder ver a Yuuri porque había regresado a Rusia por vacaciones y era físicamente imposible, y otra cosa muy distinta era no poder verlo porque éste no quería.

Cinco días sin ver a Yuuri, cinco días que ni siquiera contestaba sus mensajes, cinco días que sentía que eran los peores de su vida. Incluso tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño durante las noches por lo preocupado que estaba. Y su corazón dolía con la sola idea de pensar en un Yuuri solo y enfermo que no quería aceptar su ayuda. Una simple puerta cerrada los separaba.

"Y... ¿qué es lo que Yuuri tiene?" Preguntó al fin. Y las mujeres lo miraron un momento antes de contestar, como si desearan evitar el tema.

"Oh, bueno..." Hiroko hizo a un lado la taza de té que bebía y juntó sus manos, mirando a Viktor con ojos tímidos que gritaban pesadumbres y vergüenza. Definitivamente Yuuri había heredado los ojos de su madre. "Según el médico... Yuu-chan sufrió una especie de colapso nervioso."

"... ¿Un qué?" Preguntó al no reconocer las palabras. Quizás tenía bastante tiempo viviendo en Japón, pero su vocabulario no se extendía a conceptos médico.

"Umm... Yo tampoco estoy muy segura de lo que significa." Admitió con una sonrisa apenada, pero lejos de ser alegre. "Yuu-chan..., entre la escuela, el ballet y el patinaje, se ha estado esforzando demasiado, al punto de que no es saludable y ha terminado por estresar su cuerpo. También está mentalmente exhausto. Y al perecer, los vómitos son un efecto secundario de eso."

"Viktor." Minako tomó la palabra tras golpear la mesa con una de sus palmas, llamando inmediatamente su atención y haciendo sobresaltar a Makkachin. "Tú y yo conocemos a Yuuri y sabemos lo testarudo que es. Y esto que te voy a decir a él no le hizo ninguna gracia, y puede que a ti tampoco te haga; pero el médico recomendó que dejará de hacer deporte por un mes, o al menos hasta que sus niveles de estrés se estabilicen. Yuuri sólo tiene 15 años, y nunca ha hecho ningún comentario que indique que quiera ser deportista profesional, por lo tanto no tiene sentido a que se someta a este tipo de entrenamiento. Así que espero tu apoyo para que mantengas a Yuuri lejos de la pista de patinaje durante ese tiempo."

"Ah... yo..." Viktor quiso replicar con honestidad que lo haría, pero incluso Minako conocía su debilidad hacia el moreno, así que su mirada inquisitiva y desconfiada estaba más que justificaba.

"Viktor..." Le amonestó sin querer sonar molesta, pero eso fue suficiente para que el peliplateado entendiera la gravedad del asunto.

"¡Lo prometo! No dejaré que Yuuri entre a la pista." Contestó todavía algo renuente y con un suspiro que pareció más bien un gemido de cachorro, lo que provocó que su poodle aullara un poco. "Sin importar que sea mi mejor alumno..." Agregó por lo bajo aunque lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan. Minako rió y Hiroko sonrió.

"Entiendo el sentimiento, Yuuri también es mi mejor alumno. Y ese es justamente el problema. Yuuri se esfuerza demasiado por agradar a otros y eso es lo que le provoca ansiedad."

"Sí, supongo..." Viktor se llevó sus manos a su cabello plateado y comenzó a peinar las puntas con sus dedos. Sólo hacía eso cuando se sentía inseguro o nervioso. Por un lado, no quería que Yuuri dejara sus clases porque entonces lo vería menos por semana, pero por el otro, también le preocupaba su salud. Además, concordaba en que hacer dos deportes a la vez era demasiado para una persona normal, más si se trataba de un adolescente.

"Ahora, la mala noticia de verdad..." Continuó la instructora de ballet con rostro más serio, tanto que Viktor sintió que en cualquier momento se le revolvería el estómago. "El médico también dijo que, cuando se recuperé, Yuuri debería elegir entre el ballet o el patinaje para que evitar que se sobrecarge de nuevo. Eso nos lo dijo en privado, así que Yuuri aún no lo sabe y no quiero que se lo digas. Dejaremos que su cerebro descanse este mes y después le pediremos que decida."

Viktor bajó sus ojos azules hacia su taza de té, aún jugando con su cabello mientras intentaba digerir despacio todo lo que Minako le decía. Por lo que entendía, Yuuri estaba enfermo, pero se recuperaría pronto si se permitía descansar algunas semanas, no obstante, no lo vería en la pista durante esos días; además de que cabía la posibilidad de que eligiera el ballet sobre el patinaje.

Yuuri era un excelente bailarín. Y siempre lo adornaba una fachada de suma confianza y comodidad cuando estaba en el estudio de baile, mientras que en la pista de patinaje...

"Quita esa cara." Dijo Minako antes de sorber de su té. "La que debería estar preocupada soy yo. Es obvio que Yuuri elegirá el patinaje."

"¿Qué?" La miró con incrédulidad. "Pero..." Viktor quiso replicar, expresar lo frustrado que se sentía porque, a pesar de tanto tiempo y el esfuerzo que hacía porque Yuuri se sintiera cómodo en su clase, éste seguía esquivando su mirada cuando le hacía alguna crítica o temblaba bajo su tacto si intentaba ayudarlo a colocar sus brazos o piernas en la posición correcta; mas no sabía cómo decirlo. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

"Yuuri es un excelente bailarín." Afirmó la instructora como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. "Pero el patinaje es lo que más le divierte. En mi clase siempre está serio y callado, pero cuando lo veo en la pista contigo... está sonriendo. Es decir, puedo ver que está nervioso y preocupado por hacerlo bien pero, porque tú estás allí para apoyarlo, Yuuri se atreve a ir más lejos de su zona de confort. Nunca creí que lo vería haciendo saltos dobles." Terminó de decir con tono aprobatorio.

"Oh... No lo había visto de esa manera." Admitió, recordando que, de hecho, aunque Yuuri no siempre se atreviera a mirarlo a la cara durante clases, siempre podía escucharlo reír. Y el día que el moreno logró hacer bien un salto, Viktor enseguida le empujó a que intentara uno doble, y aunque la primera vez aterrizó mal y se lastimó un poco las manos y no quiso volver a intentarlo, Viktor le aseguró que creía en él. Y en el segundo intento Yuuri lo hizo mejor.

"Viktor-kun. Si a Yuu-chan no le gustaras como su instructor, no me rogaría cada curso que lo deje tomar tu clase." Dijo Hiroko riendo, y esas palabras lo hicieron sentirse un poco mejor.

"¿Puedo... intentar verlo?" Se aventuró a preguntar, y la mujer asintió al tiempo que le ofrecía una sonrisa apenada.

"Sólo no te sientas mal si no te abre la puerta." Fue la advertencia amigable que le dio mientras lo veía levantarse de la mesa y a Makkachin seguirlo por el pasillo.

Viktor tocó la puerta de la habitación despacio, con su mano temblando un poco. Ya había estado unas pocas veces en la habitación de Yuuri, aunque normalmente era el moreno el que iba a su casa y entraba a la suya, donde veían películas o jugaban videojuegos mientras comían comida chatarra. Y cuando no recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar más fuerte, una y otra vez hasta que escuchó los ladridos juguetones de Vicchan.

"¿Yuuri?" Le llamó, y pudo escuchar pasos ligeros acercarse a la puerta.

"¿Vi-Viktor?" Oyó su voz cansada y rasposa, seguramente se le habría lastimado por tanto regurgitar.

"Yuuri..." Viktor sintió su corazón tranquilizarse y dio un suspiro de alivio al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre. "¿Puedo pasar?" Ahora no obtuvo respuesta, y tuvo que jalar a Makkachin del collar porque había comenzado a rasgar la puerta.

"... Huelo mal." Dijo en voz baja, y posiblemente no lo habría podido escuchar si el peliplateado no hubiese pegado su oreja a la madera.

Ah. Yuuri no le había dicho que 'no', mas era evidente que no quería dejarlo pasar. Así que intentó otra cosa.

"Yuuri, ¿puedes salir un momento? Quiero asegurarme de que sigas con vida y que no eres un zombie." Puedo escucharlo reír y supo que había funcionado.

La puerta se abrió de poco y el peliplateado retrocedió para darle espacio. El moreno traía consigo a Vicchan y su pelaje le tapaba la mitad de la cara, por lo que Viktor sólo podía ver sus ojos chocolates evitando su mirada y las enormes ojeras de bajo de ellos.

Viktor sonrió y enseguida lo abrazó, sin importarle el olor que desprendía a vomito y medicinas, con el pequeño poodle quedando entre ambos, lo cual Vicchan aprovechó para morder su cabello plateado. Por alguna razón, a Vicchan le gustaba morder su cabello, y por alguna otra razón, a Viktor no le molestaba dejar que lo mordiera.

"Yuuri..." Murmuró, apenas teniendo que inclinar un poco su cabeza para que sus mejillas se tocaran. El moreno había crecido bastante desde la primera vez que lo abrazó, ahora le llegaba a la altura del pecho; antes tenía que ponerse de rodillas para poder abrazarlo de manera cómoda. "¿Sabes? Me acordé de la primera vez que te vi. Tenías esta misma cara, como si fueras a vomitar en cualquier momento." Comentó riendo, sin apartarse ni un milímetro, y Yuuri respondió rodeándolo con brazo para invitarlo a estrecharlo con más fuerza, hasta que Vicchan gimió y se separaron para no lastimarlo a él.

Yuuri acarició a Makkachin con su mano libre y éste la lamió después moviendo la cola. El moreno no levantó su vista ni una sola vez para encarar a Viktor, y eso lo lastimó, pero al mismo se sentía aliviado de que al menos había logrado que saliera de su escondite. Así que no tenía intenciones de presionarlo más. Y antes de dejar que el menor volviera a su habitación, lo asió de las mejillas y le plantó un beso en la frente.

No era la primera vez que besaba a Yuuri, pero éste seguían girando su cabeza para esconder su adorable sonrojo. Viktor sabía que en Japón los besos eran una práctica casi nula, y en Rusia también, pero al menos en su país natal no estaban tan mal vistos y menos si era entre familiares.

"Yuuri, prométeme que contestaras mis mensajes, ¿de acuerdo? He estado muy preocupado por ti."

"S-sí, lo siento... Lo prometo." Dijo, y cerró la puerta.

El peliplateado y su poodle se mantuvieron unos segundos sin moverse frente a la puerta. Pero Viktor se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de un mensaje proveniente de su celular.

 _Yuuri ∪_ _･_ _ω_ _･∪_ _: hola_

Viktor rió y contestó, y entonces regresó al comedor para despedirse de las mujeres.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa, mandando y contestando los mensajes de Yuuri mientras le contaba sobre lo que había hecho esos días sin él, Makkachin se detuvo de pronto y comenzó a gruñir. Viktor, extrañado, miró hacia donde su perro y se encontró de nuevo con el chico de hace unos días.

"Ah, eres tú..." Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, y el chico pareció notarlo porque lo miró herido. "Ya te dije que me dejes en paz." Viktor realmente no estaba de humor para lidiar con su acosador.

El chico era un compañero suyo de la universidad, pero sólo tenían una clase juntos, así que realmente nunca lo había notado hasta que éste se le confesó una tarde, y Viktor, sintiéndose un poco mal por él, puesto que lo reconocía como el raro del grupo, lo rechazó lo mejor que pudo, indicándole que ya tenía novia. Entonces el chico le pidió un beso como consuelo y, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo.. simplemente le ganó la curiosidad de saber cómo se sentía besar a un hombre.

Por desgracia, se sentía lo mismo que besar a su novia o a la borracha con la que perdió su virginal. Es decir, nada en especial.

No obstante, el chico era imbécil o algo así, porque inmediatamente comenzó a decir que 'sintió una chista entre ellos' y que se merecían uno al otro, que tenían que estar juntos por la eternidad y otras tonterías, para luego comenzar a seguirlo a todas partes. Al menos tenía la decencia de estar a una distancia considerable cuando Yuki estaba presente.

"Pero... me besaste." Replicó el chico caminando hacia él con timidez, lo que provocó que Viktor se molestara y Makkachin gruñiera más, entonces retrocedió.

"Fue sólo un beso. Supéralo." Viktor se sorprendió a sí mismo contestando cortante e ignorándolo por mirar su celular. Pero ese chico, de algún modo, con su cabello negro y gafas, le recordaba a Yuuri, lo cual le resultaba todavía más ofensivo para él que se comportara como un pervertido. Sabía que parcialmente aquello era su culpa, pero sólo porque había accedido a besarlo por mera curiosidad no significaba que quisiera tener algo con él, y ahora no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima.

"Yo..." Continuó el chico, con sus cejas contraídas. Seguramente molesto por sus palabras. "Le diré a tu novia..." Una pequeña sonrisa triunfante se formó en sus labios al ver cómo Viktor lo mirada de vuelta con incredulidad. No obstante, ésta decayó cuando el peliplateado comenzó a reír.

"Hazlo." Le animó mientras simulaba secarse lágrimas, aunque por dentro le aterraba un poco la idea. Sólo necesitaba mantener la actuación. "Es tu palabra contra la mía. Nadie te creerá." Dijo, y comenzó a caminar para pasarle de lado.

Viktor no era tonto, sabía que era uno de los chicos más populares en su universidad. Y si él lo quisiera, podría hacerle la vida imposible a cualquiera con solo unas cuantas palabras de desprecio y las chicas que lo seguían ciegamente como ovejitas se encargarían de hacer el resto en las redes sociales. Así que, si ese chico continuaba molestándolo, no se haría responsable de lo que podría pasar.

Y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco culpable de tan siquiera pensarlo tan fríamente, pero solamente por 2 minutos hasta que le llegó otro mensaje de Yuuri y se olvidó por completo del tema.

Por suerte, el chico no volvió a molestarlo otra vez.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un par de semanas después del incidente, Viktor caminaba junto a su novia hacia algún lugar que no escuchó cuál era. Estaba demasiado ocupado ignorando a Yuki mientras veía imágenes graciosas en su celular y fingía escucharla.

Al principio de su relación, Yuki había resultado una compañía agradable. La muchacha era su tipo: linda, tímida y amable, y además tenían casi las mismas clases, lo que hacía conveniente tenerla a su lado por si Viktor se desvelaba viendo videos en Internet y se dormía durante clases, porque así su novia entonces le pasaría las notas y le explicaría lo que habría dicho el profesor de turno.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo las cosas se habían vuelto aburridas entre ellos. Y no era como si Viktor no lo hubiese visto venir. Después de todo, fue Yuki quien se le declaró, no él a ella, y aceptó porque creyó que valdría la apena, además de aprovechar aquello para que otras chicas dejaran de acosarlo (lo cual funcionó un poco). Desde la primera vez que caminaron juntos, Viktor intentó ser un caballero y tomarla de la mano creyendo que sería romántico, pero resultó más bien incómodo, por la que la soltó a los pocos minutos con alguna excusa, y no volvió a intentarlo.

Incluso a sus cinco meses de relación aún no habían intentado nada sexual. Yuki le había confesado ser virgen, y Viktor supo que no quería ser él el que le quitase la ilusión de una perfecta 'primera vez'. Lo más que hacían juntos era compartir besos y algunas caricias, y en cuanto la muchacha se ponía a temblar de nervios le dejaba en paz para no cruzar la raja. Así que muchos de esos encuentros terminaban con Viktor complaciéndose a sí mismo. Pero prefería eso a lastimar los sentimientos de la chica (y darle una idea equivocada de sus sentimientos hacia ella).

Y la prueba definitiva de que Yuki no era la persona la indicada era que Makkachin tampoco estaba muy apegado a ella. Nunca se entusiasmaba al verla y apenas si la dejaba acariciarlo antes de alejarse a buscar un juguete que morder. Incluso sus padres la trataban de manera cortes e impersonal, no buscando interactuar con ella más de lo necesario.

Si aún no había cortado su relación con Yuki era porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Era obvio que la muchacha estaba enamorado de él y hacía todo lo que pudiera para complacerlo, lo cual no hacía más que hacer sentir culpable al peliplateado por no poder reciprocar de la misma manera.

Y mientras Viktor se preguntaba por qué aún no había recibido algún mensaje de Yuuri, pues se suponía que a esa hora ya debía haber salido de la escuela, algo por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención. Y era precisamente Yuuri.

El moreno caminaba junto a un chico de cabello castaño claro que era un poco más alto que él (y que definitivamente no se trataba de Phichit), lo cual no habría sido algo particularmente extraño sino fuera porque el castaño lo empujaba de los codos, como si lo estuviera guiando, mientras que Yuuri tenía sus manos ocupadas sosteniendo un pañuelo sobre su nariz, y no llevaba puesto sus lentes.

Viktor por un momento quedó confundido por aquella visión, hasta que se percató que el pañuelo estaba manchado de rojo e hilos de sangre seca caían por su barbilla y cuello hasta llegar a su uniforme blanco. Entonces sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido. ¡Yuuri estaba herido! No dudó ni un solo segundo en correr a su encuentro.

"¡Yuuri!" Gritó y lo tomó de los hombros tras alcanzarlo, haciéndolo sobresaltarse a él y al chico que lo acompañaba. Lo hubiese tomado de las mejillas si no fuera porque temía lastimarlo más. "¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!"

"Ah, Viktor..." Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces mientras intentaba enfocar su vista, aún sosteniendo el pañuelo sobre su cara. "E-estoy bien. No pasó nada. Fue un accidente..."

Normalmente una respuesta así habría hecho que el peliplateado dudara de su palabra, pero al ver que el menor estaba tan tranquilo y compuesto, supo que realmente debió haberse tratado de un accidente nada grave. Por lo que dio un suspiro de alivio, aún así, eso no evitó que se sintiera preocupado por él. Es decir, hacía tan sólo unas semanas que había estado bastante enfermo y ahora sufría de sangrado nasal. ¡La vida simplemente no era justa! Pensó dramáticamente...

"¡Hola! Yo soy Emil. Soy compañero de clases de Yuuri." Se presentó de pronto el chico castaño mostrando una sonrisa amigable. Viktor lo miró unos segundos antes de contestar con una sonrisa cortes, la cual se volvió genuina luego de escuchar lo siguiente. "Y si tú eres Viktor, ¡eso significa que eres su instructor de patinaje! Yuuri siempre está hablando de ti, ¡dice que eres genial!"

"¡E-Emil!" Exclamó el moreno, ahora usando el pañuelo para taparse la cara por vergüenza, y el peliplateado comenzó a reír.

"Oh, ¡pero si Yuuri también es genial!" Replicó situándose a su lado para quitarle la mochila y cargarla por él y después apoyar un brazo sobre sus hombros. "¡Deberías ver los giros que hace sobre el hielo! ¡Parece un profesional! ¡Ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlos!" Dijo orgulloso y Yuuri enrojeció más.

"Viktor, por favor..."

"¡Oh, eso me gustaría!" Contestó Emil con genuina curiosidad. "¿Phichit también patina, cierto? ¡Un día tienen que llevarnos a la pista y enseñarnos a patinar, Yuuri!"

"Ah...Yo no..." Viktor pudo sentir a Yuuri tensarse, y entonces recordó su estado. El moreno aún no tenía permito entrar al estudio de baile o a la pista, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

"Yuuri, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde están tus lentes?"

"Fue un accidente." Explicó Emil. "Algunos chicos estaban jugando fútbol en el patio, y nuestro compañero JJ pateó la pelota tan fuerte que salió de la cancha y golpeó a Yuuri con ella."

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Acaso rompió tus lentes?!" Preguntó enseguida con evidente molestia. No tenía ni idea de quién era ese tal JJ pero ya sentía que lo aborrecía por lastimar a Yuuri.

"¡No, no!" Le aseguró Yuuri enseguida, posando una mano sobre la que tenía apoyada en su hombro para calmarlo. "Uno de los cristales se desprendió, pero no están rotos. Serán fácil de arreglar y JJ me aseguró que los pagaría."

"Oh, entiendo... Así que, Emil, ¿tú te ofreciste a acompañar a Yuuri a su casa?" Conjeturó y el castaño asintió.

"Sí. Sé lo mal que es la vista de Yuuri y quise asegurarme de que no tuviera problemas. Phichit lo habría acompañado sino fuera porque lo dejaron en detención por usar su celular en clases" Emil y Yuuri rieron.

"Ya veo. Te lo agradezco." Viktor pudo ver que el chico castaño lo decía con buena voluntad y sin ninguna intención de aprovecharse de Yuuri, así que realmente se sintió agradecido con él. "De aquí en adelante yo me haré cargo de él." Dijo quitando el brazo de sus hombros pero para tomar una de sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos.

"Oh, ¡de acuerdo!" El castaño sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia en otra dirección. "¡Nos vemos mañana, Yuuri!"

"Adiós, y gracias..." Contestó con una ligera sonrisa y después miró a Viktor de soslayo. "Viktor, no tienes por qué acompañarme a mi casa..." Murmuró casi en regaño.

"¡Tonterías, Yuuri!" Dijo fingiéndose ofendido, pues sabía que Yuuri sólo estaba siendo tímido. "Te he acompañado muchas veces antes, y no pienso abandonarte ahora que más necesitas mi ayuda."

"Pero Yuki te está esperando..." Replicó en voz baja, como si temiera que la chica lo escuchara. Y el peliplateado abrió mucho sus ojos azules en sorpresa al recordar a la muchacha. Honestamente se había olvidado de ella.

Yuki los miraba desde lejos y cruzada de brazos, esperando a que su novio regresara a su lado. Pero Viktor pudo darse cuenta que la muchacha más bien miraba hacia Yuuri con una expresión difícil de descifrar, pero parecía como si estuviera molesta con él, y eso no le agradó.

"Ah, Yuki." Le llamó Viktor con una falsa sonrisa, la que dedicaba a cualquiera que no fuera su familia. "Llevaré a Yuuri a su casa. No podré acompañarte hoy."

"Pero, Vitya, lo prometiste..." Viktor no sabía cómo la muchacha se había enterado de su sobrenombre, pero oírlo de su boca jamás resultaba placentero porque ésta lo utilizaba cuando quería convencerlo de algo. Viktor normalmente cedía para que dejara de molestarlo, pero esta vez no sería el caso.

"Lo lamento, pero no." No estaba seguro qué tipo de expresión tenía en ese momento, porque la muchacha retrocedió, bajó su mirada a punto de llorar y se alejó con prisa.

"Uhmm, Viktor... ¿No deberías... ir tras ella?" Inquirió Yuuri, y el peliplateado pudo distinguir la culpa en su voz.

"No, no debo." Dijo estrechando su mano con más fuerza. "Me parece que Yuki por fin entendió mis prioridades."

"¿Eh?" El moreno ladeó su cabeza en confusión ante su respuesta, pero Viktor comenzó a caminar.

"Yuuri, ¿Cómo está tu nariz? ¿Te duele? ¿Fuiste a la enfermería? ¿No se te va a salir el cerebro por la nariz, verdad? ¿Quieres un helado?" Viktor hizo las preguntas una tras otra sin darse cuenta. Solía hacer eso cuando se sentía feliz. Para su suerte, Yuuri ya estaba acostumbrado a contestarlas en orden.

"Um, sí, mi nariz está bien, nada roto. Y sí, me duele un poco. La enfermera dijo que era normal y que mi nariz estaría sensible un par de días y que no intentara soplar por ella... No, no se me va a salir el cerebro por la nariz. Y... Sí, me gustaría un helado." Dijo aquello último ruborizándose otra vez, y Viktor asintió entusiasmado

Al llegar a la fuente de sodas, la cual tuvieron que desviar su camino para llegar allí, Viktor compró un helado de vainilla con frutas para Yuuri y otro de chocolate para él. El menor intentó pagar su parte pero el peliplateado insistió en que 'las personas heridas necesitan ser mimadas'. Yuuri sólo dio un fingido suspiro de molestia y dejó que Viktor hiciera lo que quisiese. Entonces se sentaron uno frente a otro en una de las mesas exteriores para disfrutar del aire otoñal.

"Viktor..." Interrumpió Yuuri con voz temblorosa mientras que el peliplateado le contaba su día y su helado estaba a la mitad. Viktor calló para incitarlo a hablar. "Mari me dijo que escuchó... lo que tú y Minako-sensei hablaron..."

Oh, no. La sonrisa de Viktor desapareció. No se suponía que Yuuri supiera eso hasta dentro de unos días más. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? ¿Cuántas horas se habría torturado pensando en ello? Pero antes de que pudiera hacer esas preguntas, el moreno continuó.

"Yo... lo estuve pensando mucho y creo que... tengo una solución. Pero me gustaría saber primero tu opinión." Para sorpresa de Viktor, Yuuri estaba sonriendo. "¿Crees que debería elegir el ballet o el patinaje?"

"Ballet." Contestó sin dudar, y se apresuró a explicarse al ver como Yuuri lo miraba con decepción. "No me malinterpretes, Yuuri." Sonrió y alargó una mano para tomar la suya. "Si por mí fuera, te pediría que te quedaras conmigo. Pero... ¿recuerdas el recital de hace unos meses, en el que Minako te obligó a participar haciendo el papel principal?"

"Ah. ¿Te refieres al recital al que te pedí de favor mil veces que no asistieras y al final terminaste yendo con pancartas y hasta subiste el video a tus redes sociales?" Preguntó alzando una ceja y con su mirada entornada. "No, no lo recuerdo." Dijo sarcástico y Viktor rió.

"Pues yo sí lo recuerdo, y te repetiré lo que dije. Yuuri, eres un bailarín natural, ¡y cuando te mueves es como si desprendieras música de tu cuerpo! Estoy seguro que podrás llegar muy lejos si eliges el ballet." Dijo con honestidad, y Yuuri bajó su mirada unos segundos antes de mirarlo directo a sus ojos azules, lo cual fue la segunda acción que lo tomó desprevenido.

"¿Y si elijo el patinaje?"

"...¡Oh! Entonces me harías muy feliz porque seguiría teniendo conmigo a mi mejor alumno." Dijo, y los ojos chocolates brillaron para su alegría. "¿...Y? ¿Qué fue lo que decidiste?" Ahora fue el peliplateado el que preguntó nervioso.

"Elegí ambos." Contestó como si fuera obvio.

"¿Eh? ¡Pero no puedes hacer ambos! ¡Podrías volver a enfermarte!"

"No lo haré." Replicó con seguridad. "Porque no haré ambos a la vez, los iré alternando. Es decir, estaré un curso con Minako-sensei y al siguiente contigo." Explicó y continuó comiendo de su helado, volviendo a eludir su mirada por vergüenza, y esa vez a Viktor le pareció adorable.

"¡Yuuri, me parece una excelente idea! Y..." Se detuvo de hablar al darse cuenta que varias personas miraban hacia su dirección, más concretamente hacia la camisa manchada de sangre. "Creo que debería llevarte a casa para que te cambies de ropa. La gente piensa que eres un zombie." Yuuri tuvo que luchar para no escupir el helado sobre la mesa.

"¡Viktor! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Duele!" Le amonestó riendo y apartando su mano de la suya pero llevar ambas a su la nariz en un intento de calmar las pulsaciones.

"No puedes regañarme por hacerte reír." Replicó herido y llevándose una mano al pecho, y Yuuri sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación por lo dramático que a veces era.

Se levantaron de la mesa, se deshicieron de los vasos vacíos, y Viktor lo volvió a tomar de la mano, dándose cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo que no caminaban junto a Yuuri luego de la escuela ni comían dulces juntos por tener que pasar ese tiempo con su novia. Honestamente, esperaba ansioso porque esos momentos se repitieran.

Ahora Viktor ya no se sentía tan mal de querer cortar su relación con Yuki.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de abuela, e-mail bombas, pedidas de matrimonio; dejen reviews.**


	6. Yuuri: 16

**Lamento haber tardado un poco en subir este cap. Me tomé unos días de descanso de escribir fic por falta de inspiración.**  
 **Y como recompensa por el angst de los últimos dos capítulos, este cap esta lleno de fluff y MUCHO viktuuri ;D**

 **Recuerden, si les gusta el fic, favor de dejar comentarios, así sabré lo que les gusta y lo que no.**

* * *

Yuuri tenía 16 años la primera vez que Viktor le dio un regalo de cumpleaños de 'dos partes'.

La primera parte se trató de un bonito (y posiblemente costoso) abrigo azul, y se lo dio durante su acostumbrada fiesta familiar. Viktor entonces se disculpó y le prometió que la segunda parte de su regalo se la daría dentro de tres semanas.

Yuuri pensó que aquello era extraño, pero imaginó que tal vez el segundo regalo sería algo que el peliplateado habría mandado a pedir del extranjero, o que quizás se habría quedado sin dinero y esperaba a su próxima paga, por lo que le dijo que no era necesario un segundo regalo, que el abrigo le había gustado mucho y que era suficiente, pero el mayor le aseguró que ese no era el caso y le pidió que no se preocupara.

Curiosamente, sus demás regalos también fueron ropa de inverno. Es decir, sabía que ya era un adolescente y que no recibiría juguetes, pero no creyó que Phichit, Yuuko y Takeshi le fueran a dar calcetines, guantes y un gorro que hicieran juego con el abrigo azul. Lo único que se le ocurrió pensar es que era posible que sus amigos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo con Viktor para darle regalos coordinados y fingir no saber nada al respecto. Pero eso estaba bien, a Yuuri le gustaba la ropa cómoda, y la ropa de invierno era cómoda.

Además, el hecho de poder comer todo el katsudon que quisiera, con Viktor, Makkachin y Vicchan a su lado, siempre era lo mejor de la velada.

"Viktor..." Comenzó a decir Yuuri, dejándolo los palillos a un lado, tras darse cuenta de algo. "Dentro de tres semanas comienzan las vacaciones de invierno, ¿que no durante esos días es cuando te vas a Rusia a visitar a tu familia?"

"¡Oh! No te preocupes, Yuuri. Recibirás tu regalo a tiempo. Es una promesa." Respondió con su sonrisa en forma de corazón y el moreno le sonrió de vuelta.

Otra cosa que le pareció extraña, aunque tampoco le dio mucha importancia porque no era algo que molestara (de hecho, era justo lo contrario), fue que, los días posteriores a su cumpleaños, Viktor le pidió retomar las clases de ruso.

Viktor le había intentado enseñar ruso cuando tenía 14 años, por lo que Yuuri ya sabía decir algunas frases y palabras sueltas, además de decir y escribir el alfabeto ruso gracias a que el mayor siempre lo premiaba con caramelos cada vez que hacía algo bien. Yuuri no se había tomado las clases muy en serio en aquel entonces. Simplemente disfrutaba el hecho de poder escuchar a Viktor hablarle en su idioma materno, pero esta vez decidió que debía ponerle más atención puesto que el peliplateado en verdad parecía emocionado con la idea de poder entablar una conversación decente con él en ruso.

Yuuri aún recordaba con cierto pudor cuando, con recién 15 años cumplidos, tuvo su primer sueño húmedo ni más ni menos que con Viktor, y fue justo después de escucharlo hablar en ruso con uno de sus primos por teléfono. Se sintió tan mal consigo mismo que tuvo que decirle al peliplateado que debían suspender las lecciones un tiempo, dando la excusa de que tenía que usar ese tiempo para estudiar. Pues no sólo había soñado una vez con él sino varias veces más, incluso había utilizado fotografías suyas para satisfacer sus fantasías de adolescente virgen.

Lo que hizo que Yuuri se sintiese especialmente mal por ello fue el hecho de que, en esos tiempos, Viktor había comenzado a salir con Yuki. Yuuri se enteraría hasta muchos años después de la razón exacta de por qué Viktor y Yuki terminaron su relación, siendo que parecían llevarse tan bien. Pero para ese momento el moreno sólo esperaba no haber sido parte de la causa de su rompimiento, debido a que el peliplateado lo prefirió a él antes que a la chica el día que lo acompañó a su casa, cuando le sangró la nariz... Aunque sería hipócrita de su parte decir que Yuki le agradaba. Aún recordaba la mirada fría y casi rencorosa que la chica le dedicó cuando Viktor dejó de prestarle atención a ella para ayudarlo.

Faltando un par de días para que se cumplieran las tres semanas y recibir su segundo regalo, Yuuri ya no asistía a la escuela debido a las vacaciones, mientras que Viktor aún tenía un último examen en la universidad, por lo que le pidió al menor que durante esa semana se adelantara a ir a su casa aunque él aún no estuviera allí, pues así podrían comer juntos y después continuar estudiando ruso el resto del día.

"¿No tienes que estudiar para tus exámenes?" Preguntó Yuuri uno de esos días, no queriendo que el peliplateado tuviese problemas en la universidad por su testarudez de querer enseñarle otro idioma.

"¡Yuuri! Las cosas que se aprenden no necesitan estudiarse dos veces." Contestó Viktor con su típica sonrisa despreocupada para asegurarle que todo estaba en orden. El moreno hubiese compartido esa misma opinión sino fuese porque sabía que el peliplateado era muy olvidadizo y necesitaba repasar las cosas varias veces antes de aprenderlas por completo. Yuuri esperaba que al menos no reprobara ninguna materia.

Cuando Yuuri llegó ante la reja de entrada de la mansión Nikiforov, ni siquiera tuvo que tocar el timbre porque la madre de Viktor parecía siempre estarlo esperando para ella misma abrirle las puertas de su hogar, muy a pesar de que contaban con servidumbre. Sin importar cuántas veces Yuuri pusiera un pie dentro de la casa de los Nikiforov, nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a su interior estilo europeo, con grandes ventanales, finos muebles por todos lados y una gran escalera en medio de la sala principal que llevaba al segundo piso.

Más de una vez le había al peliplateado en broma que su casa se parecía a las mansiones del juego Resident Evil (aunque con colores más vivos) y éste reía dándole la razón.

"¡Yuuri, mi pequeño solnyshko*!" Le saludó la madre de Viktor con un abrazo efusivo, como de costumbre. Makkachin también se unió al abrazo posando sus patas sobre sus hombros y le lamió la cara. "Vitya aún no regresa de la escuela. ¿Pero que tal si me ayudas a terminar de hornear galletitas y después tomamos algo de té?" Yuuri sonrió y asintió al tiempo que acariciaba las orejas del poodle, y ruborizándose un poco ante el apodo, que si recordaba bien, significaba algo parecido a 'rayo de sol' y que la gente rusa solía usarlo de cariño para referirse a los menores de su familia.

Al igual que Yuuri se parecía mucho a su madre, Viktor también se parecía mucho a la suya. En realidad, si ni fuera porque Viktor había heredado el cabello plateado y los ojos azules de su padre, cualquiera podría decir que él y su madre eran gemelos. Nina Nikiforov era una mujer hermosa y jovial, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio que le llegaba por encima de los hombros, muy a diferencia de su hijo que le llegaba por la cintura, y en su boca también se formaba un enorme corazón cuando sonreía animada.

La primera vez que Yuuri vio a Nina creyó que se trataba de la hermana mayor de Viktor, pero rápidamente se enteró que éste era hijo único y que la verdadera razón de porqué la mujer se veía tan joven es porque relativamente lo era. Nina era una modelo profesional rusa de 38 años, la típica esposa trofeo sin muchos estudios que se había embarazado a los 18 años, con diferencia de que ella sí se casó por amor. Incluso aparecía en algunas de las propagandas de la tienda departamental de ropa en las que Sergei Nikiforov, el padre de Viktor, era Director.

Tras terminar de hornear las galletas, una de las sirvientas ayudó a Nina a servirlas en un plato sobre una bandeja junto con una tetera con café y otra con chocolate caliente para Yuuri, y las disfrutaron en la sala mientras conversaban, con Makkachin tumbando en el sillón en medio de ellos.

"Entonces, Yuuri, no tienes planes para las vacaciones navideñas." Inquirió la mujer, más en afirmación que pregunta, y el moreno la miró con extrañeza.

"... Normalmente mi familia y yo salimos de la ciudad a visitar a mis familiares en Tokyo." Contestó con cierto tono de pregunta. Así era todos los años, ¿por qué este año sería diferente?

"Oh, sí, claro." Nina rió como si acabara de recordar algo y sorbió de su café. Si Viktor también heredó la actitud de su madre, Yuuri podría deducir que la mujer ocultaba algo. "¿Entonces ya comenzaste a hacer tus maletas, solnyshko?" Tan pronto el moreno asintió, escucharon una tercera voz.

"¡Galletas!" Exclamó Viktor con su boca hecha corazón, y cuando estuvo a punto de tomar una, su madre le dio un manotazo.

"¡Vitya! Debes lavarte las manos primero, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?" Dijo moviendo la cabeza con fingida decepción, y Viktor dio un suspiro de enfado.

"Yuuri, tú tienes las manos limpias, ¿verdad? Dame una galleta." Pidió inclinándose hacia él y abrió la boca, esperando la galleta.

El moreno, al no recibir una negativa por parte de Nina, tomó una galleta y se la puso en la boca, y se ruborizó al escucharlo gemir de placer.

"¡Hmm! ¡Está deliciosa!" Dijo mientras masticaba y su madre lo miró con reproche.

"¡No hables con la boca llena!" Dijo con el cejo fruncido, pero enseguida sonrió. "Y gracias. Yuuri y yo las horneamos juntos. Aún así, ve a lavarte las manos. La comida estará en unos minutos." Dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la cocina. "En serio, Vitya, a veces me pregunto cómo es que Yuuri es más maduro que tú..." Los chicos la escucharon quejarse y rieron.

"¡Yuuri!" Ahora fue Viktor el que lo abrazó con efusividad, y Makkachin se despertó y le lamió la cara a ambos. "Ven, vayamos a mi habitación. Escuché que ya empezaste a empacar tus cosas. ¿Que tal si me ayudas a mí a empacar? Aún no sé cuales juguetes de Makkachin debería llevarme a Rusia."

"Oh. Ok." El moreno sonrió, y dejó que Viktor lo tomara de la mano y lo ayudara a levantarse del sillón para guiarlo a su habitación, lo cual era realmente innecesario porque Yuuri ya conocía el camino.

Y mientras Viktor le mostraba ropa y juguetes dejándolos caer sobre la cama, Yuuri no podía evitar sentirse poco desanimado con la idea de que no lo vería durante un par de semanas. Sin embargo, se regañó a sí mismo, recordando que eso no era nada nuevo y que cada año era lo mismo; ambos salían de Hasetsu para ir a visitar a sus respectivos familiares por las fechas navideñas. Además, sabía que podrían conversar por chat o videollamada, y que tendría unos días extras para pensar en su regalo de cumpleaños.

Quizás algún día Yuuri se atrevería a preguntarle a Viktor si quería pasar las vacaciones de verano con él en el onsen. Estaba seguro a que sus padres no les molestaría que Viktor se quedara con ellos, y a los Nikiforov seguro que no les molestaría dejar a Viktor en Japón bajo su cuidado. No obstante, le parecía una idea un tanto egoísta y absurda de su parte el tan siquiera pensarlo, pues seguramente el peliplateado tendría mejores cosas que hacer que pasar sus vacaciones con él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una notificación de su celular.

 _Phichitpikachu: yuuri! quieres venir a casa de michele? vamos a ver peliculas de accion._

 _Yuuri ∪_ _･_ _ω_ _･∪_ _: lo siento. estoy con Viktor, y despues tengo clase de ballet con Minako-sensei._

 _Phichitpikachu: uy, pedona. olvide que estabas con tu novio «3_

 _Yuuri ∪_ _･_ _ω_ _･∪_ _: ... sabes perfectamente que Viktor NO es mi novio. el es muchos años mayor que yo!_

 _Phichitpikachu: ugh, yuuri! solo son 4 años de diferencia! Mi padre es 10 años mayor que mi mama!_

 _Yuuri ∪_ _･_ _ω_ _･∪_ _: ya lo se, pero... no se. Viktor nunca se fijaria en alguien como yo!_

 _Phichitpikachu: no! ya hemos discutido esto muchas veces antes, le gustas y punto!_

 _Yuuri ∪_ _･_ _ω_ _･∪_ _: le gusto porque lo dices tu? Lol_

 _Phichitpikachu: si, porque lo digo yo! Soy tu mejor amigo y sabes que yo siempre tengo razon!_

 _Yuuri ∪_ _･_ _ω_ _･∪_ _: excepto cuando dijiste que habia un fantasma en el baño de hombres de la escuela_

 _Phichitpikachu:... excepto cuando dije que habia un fantasma en el baño de hombres de la escuela, quien diria que un gato podria maullar de esa manera tan espantosa?_

 _Yuuri ∪_ _･_ _ω_ _･∪_ _: por tu culpa no pude ir al baño de la escuela por tres dias, sabes lo miedoso que soy_

 _Phichitpikachu: ya dije que perdon :c_

"¡Yuuri! Deja de hablar con Phichit. Yo te estaba hablando primero" Dijo Viktor con rostro dolido, al parecer el moreno lo había estado ignorando por varios minutos mientras contestaba los mensajes con una mano y con la otra acariciaba a Makkachin, éste durmiendo sobre la cama y Yuuri sentado a su lado.

"Oh, lo siento. ¿Qué decías?" Se despidió de Phichit y regresó su atención a Viktor.

"Que si debo llevar la bufanda magenta o la azul." Dijo con una bufanda en cada mano.

"Bueno. El magenta es tu color favorito..."

"Pero la gente dice que me veo mejor vistiendo azul. Además, el azul es tu color favorito, ¿no?" Sonrió y Yuuri rió.

"Pero el que va a usar la bufanda eres tú. ¿Yo qué tengo que ver?"

"Es que hace juego el abrigo que te regalé." Contestó juguetón, señalando con un dedo el abrigo que Yuuri vestía en ese momento, y el moreno rodó los ojos, fingiendo molestia.

"Verde. Te verías mejor con una bufanda verde."

"¡Pero, Yuuri, no tengo bufandas verdes!" Dijo llevándose las manos al pecho, con todo y las bufandas, de manera dramática.

"Ese no es mi problema." Lo siguiente que Yuuri supo es que Viktor le había tirado ambas bufandas a la cara, quedando una de ellas colgada sobre su cabeza, y cuando quiso quitársela de encima, Viktor se echó sobre él en la cama para hacerle cosquillas en el estómago. "¡Viktor, no! ¡Du-duele!" Gritó mientras reía e intentaba mover los brazos y las piernas para hacer al mayor retroceder, mas era inútil puesto que el otro tenía más fuerza y lo sometió con facilidad.

"¿Azul o magenta?" Preguntó, también riendo, aún haciéndole cosquillas sobre el abrigo. Makkachin comenzó a ladrar animado al escuchar tantas risas.

"A...¡amarillo!"

"¡Esa no es una opción!" Viktor metió las manos debajo el abrigo y la ropa de Yuuri para continuar las cosquillas, y el moreno sintió escalofríos al sentir sus dedos desnudos tocando su piel.

"¡A-azul!" Contestó al fin, y Viktor se detuvo para luego dedicarle su sonrisa de corazón.

"¡Bien! ¿Ves lo fácil que era? ¡Me alegra de que nos hayamos entendido!" Dijo triunfante, tanto que Yuuri supo que ni siquiera había sido necesaria la pregunta porque Viktor habría elegido la bufanda azul de cualquier manera.

El moreno suspiró con alivio al ya poder respirar con normalidad, aunque le pareció extraño que el peliplateado mantuviera sus manos sobre su vientre y no se quitara de encima. No obstante, pronto se olvidó de aquello al percatarse que los ojos aquamarinos de Viktor, tan serenos y tranquilos como el mar de Hasetsu, ahora lo miraban directo a los suyos marrones con una intensidad que no supo descifrar en el momento, y de alguna manera eso provocó que sus mejillas se ascendieren y su cuerpo comenzara a temblar de nervios, sobre todo porque sus pelvis se encontraban demasiado cerca. Y los largo cabello plateados de Viktor colgaban por sus hombros hasta tocar su pecho.

Yuuri entonces recordó la primera vez que tuvo a Viktor así de cerca, cuando resbaló en el hielo unos años atrás y el peliplateado lo atrapó entre sus brazos. Viktor ya no tenía facciones tan delicadas y su rostro se había afinado, y ahora era mucho más alto y sus hombros se habían ensanchado, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismo.

"¿Vi-Viktor?" Le llamó tras varios segundos de ninguno decir palabras. El peliplateado entonces parpadeó varias veces seguidas, como si hubiese salido de un trance. "Tus manos... están frías."

"... ¡Oh! Lo siento." Soltó una risita nerviosa y enseguida se le quitó de encima, pero se sentó a su lado al borde de la cama.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un momento en el que Yuuri no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, y continuó recostado sobre la cama, con el poodle lamiendo su cabello y mirando la espalda de Viktor en busca de alguna señal de sobre por qué diablos el ambiente se había puesto tan incómodo de pronto. Entonces Viktor habló.

"Qué raro... Creí que traía los guantes puestos." Yuuri no pudo evitar estallar de risa ante la declaración, y Viktor lo siguió un segundo después.

"Viktor... ¿acaso... perdiste otro par de guantes?" Inquirió sin parar de reír y el peliplateado se encogió de hombros.

"¡Yuuri! ¡Es realmente difícil contestar un examen con los guantes puestos!" Se defendió cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de reojo, sintiéndose indignado por su risa burlona.

"Tu mamá te matará."

Ambos hubieran podido continuar riéndose por varios minutos más sino fuera porque una de las sirvientas tocó a la puerta para avisarles que ya estaba la comida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri, entre bostezos, revisó la hora en su celular y constató que eran las cuatro de la mañana...

¡¿Pero qué hacía Viktor tocando a la puerta de su habitación a las cuatro de la mañana?!

"¡Yuuri! ¡Despierta!" Escuchó su voz animada al otro lado de la puerta, mas al no recibir respuesta, el peliplateado la abrió y entró corriendo para comenzar a agitarlo de los hombros.

"Ya...estoy...despierto."

"¡Excelente!" Lo soltó y regresó a la puerta para encender el botón de la luz, y después se inclinó para cargar a Vicchan, quien movía la cola y le lamió la cara. Yuuri se talló los ojos y pudo distinguir a sus padres bajo el arco de la puerta, sonrientes. "¡Ponte algo cómodo para el viaje!"

"¿Eh...?" Yuuri parpadeó con lentitud, intentando registrar en su cerebro lo que estaba sucediendo. "Pero... ¿qué no saldremos hasta en la tarde?"

"Oh, sí. Tu familia saldrá en la tarde, pero nuestro vuelvo a Rusia es en dos horas. Tenemos que estar lo más pronto posible en el aeropuerto. ¡Así que date prisa!"

"Eh... ¡¿Quéeeeeee?!"

Oh.

Yuuri de pronto entendió porqué sus amigos le habían regalado ropa invernal (y que insistieran más que de costumbre en decir que Viktor era su 'novio' por molestarlo), el retomar las clases de ruso, y porque tuvo que esperar tres semanas para obtener la segunda parte de su regalo...

Viktor sí que sabía cómo sorprenderlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De las pocas veces que Yuuri había estado en un aeropuerto siempre fue para recibir familiares, esa sería la primera vez que estaría allí para abordar un avión. Se sentía bastante nervioso por la idea, pero tener la mano de Viktor sobre las suyas lo hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilo. Y el hecho de no estar acompañado de personas que no eran de su familia directa le hacían sentir que la situación posiblemente era un poco incómoda, sin embargo, los señores Nikiforov siempre eran muy amables con él, y lo recibieron con una gran sonrisa cuando los encontró fuera de su casa.

Además, ¡Vicchan y Makkachin también irían con ellos! Aunque estarían en el compartimiento especial para mascotas durante el vuelo.

Para su suerte, Yuuri no tuvo que preocuparse por nada. Los señores Nikiforov ya se habían puesto de acuerdo con sus padres sobre los documentos legales y su pasaporte, así que él y el peliplateado estuvieron conversando alegremente sentados en las sillas de espera mientras esperaban para abordar.

"Viktor..." Dijo Yuuri de pronto, no estando seguro de cómo debía plantear la pregunta, así que alternó su mirada al piso y a Viktor. "¿Por qué... me llevas a Rusia?"

"Eh... ¿Acaso no te gusta la idea de ir conmigo a Rusia?" Dijo, y sus ojos azules se desanimaron. Yuuri enseguida contestó intentando no entrar en pánico.

"¡N-no! Es decir, ¡sí! ¡Me gusta la idea! Es sólo que... No entiendo por qué me trajiste...a mí." Viktor mostró su sonrisa de corazón y estrechó sus manos con más fuerza, haciendo sobresaltar un poco.

"¡Yuuri! Las vacaciones navideñas son para pasarlas en familia. Y tú eres parte de mi familia, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo como si fuera obvio, y Yuuri se ruborizó al tiempo que asistía con la cabeza. Quizás... el siguiente año podría invitarlo a quedarse en el onsen.

"Oh, solnyshko, hubieras visto cómo Vitya rogó para que tus padres nos permitieran que nos acompañaras" Dijo Nina caminando hacia ellos, con una sonrisa igual a la de su hijo. Ahora el peliplateado fue el que se ruborizó. "Nos hizo acompañarnos a su padre y a mí visitar a los tuyos y prometerles que cuidaríamos mucho de ti. Es decir, tus padres no estaban en contra de la idea, pero les preocupaba el dinero. Pero les dijimos que no se preocuparan por eso, nosotros pagaríamos todo, puesto que eres el regalo de cumpleaños adelantado de Vitya."

Yuuri miró a ambos con sorpresa, y después sólo a Viktor. Rara vez veía al peliplateado tan avergonzado, y eso lo hizo reír.

"Viktor. ¿Tu regalo de cumpleaños es que yo vaya contigo a Rusia?" Preguntó, no queriendo sonar muy esperanzado. Yuuri quizás podría ser bastante inocente para su edad, pero aún así sabía que no cualquiera le compraría un billete de avión a alguien sólo por pasar unas vacaciones juntos... Viktor debía tener alguna intención detrás de ello.

Eso o... era cierto que realmente lo veía como un hermano menor. No estaba seguro cómo lo hacía sentir eso. Pero supo que no quería arruinar ese momento con sus pensamientos negativos, sobre todo porque Viktor había desvaído la mirada y parecía nervioso al contestar. Se veía adorable.

"Exacto. Solnyshko." La mujer contestó por él y asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza. "Y yo estuve muy de acuerdo. Tú para mí eres como el segundo hijo que me hubiese gustado tener, pero por mi trabajo de modelo no pude. Ustedes dos interactúan de manera tan adorable cuando están juntos que mi corazón no podía soportar la idea de separarlos." Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho de manera dramática. De tal palo tal astilla, pensó Yuuri.

"Entonces...esto es un regalo compartido, ¿verdad? Gracias, Viktor. Me encanta." Dijo Yuuri con una gran sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz con el hecho de poder estar al lado del peliplateado sin importar la situación, y Viktor al fin lo miró, todavía ruborizado y también sonriendo.

Dentro del avión, Yuuri no pudo evitar temblar y sentir que se le revolvía el estómago en sólo pensar en la altura, y no quiso sentarse junto a la ventana por temor a tener ataque de pánico. Por su parte,Viktor, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a los viajes en avión, hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió para mantener a Yuuri relajado, intentando distraerlo con alguna película en inglés, aunque no le pusieron mucha atención por estar riendo y conversando sobre cualquier tema que se les ocurría. Y cuando la película terminó, Yuuri sacó su DS y jugaron un par de horas antes de que llegara la azafata a atraerles el almuerzo.

Al terminar de comer, a ambos les dio sueño y durmieron el resto del viaje. Cuando Yuuri despertó, poco antes de aterrizar, sintió un peso sobre su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Viktor había estado durmiendo sobre él, con la boca abierta de manera no muy atractiva y su mejilla izquierda apoyada sobre su cabello negro, y su cabello de plata estaba enredado entre los asientos. Antes de despertarlo, Yuuri tomó una selfie con la intención de molestarlo con ella, pero resultó justo contrario, pues el peliplateado indicó que 'le gustaba' e incluso la compartió en sus propias redes sociales.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de salir del aeropuerto, y de un tedioso viaje en auto, llegaron primero a descansar unas horas a casa de los tíos de Viktor, pues su hogar encontraba más cerca que la mansión de los Nikiforov.

Yuuri entonces conoció en persona a Yuri Plisetsky, de 10 años, de quien ya conocía sobre su existencia desde el día que conoció a Viktor, cuando éste comparó al 'Yuri japonés' con el 'Yuri ruso', pero la primera vez que se vieron uno al otro fue el año pasado, cuando el peliplateado y él hablaron por videollamada estando en el Ice Castle.

Cuando Yuri miró a Yuuri, comenzó a gritar algo en ruso, pero enseguida cambió a inglés al ver que el otro no le entendía mucho. El inglés de Yuuri era mejor que su ruso, así que lograron entenderse (por no decir que Yuri más bien profería groserías hacia el moreno), y desde entonces comenzaron a intercambiar mensajes de texto, cuando la diferencia de horario se los permitía.

"Oi, cerdo." Dijo Yuri en inglés, y Yuuri no supo cómo contestar a eso más que levantar la mano y saludarlo de lejos de manera tímida. Según le había dicho Viktor, Yuri se refería a él como 'cerdo' debido al katsudon.

"¡Yura!" Viktor corrió hacia su primo menor y lo abrazó con fuera. El rubio intentó quitárselo de encima mientras gritaba en su lengua materna.

"¡Suéltame, anciano!"

"No hasta que prometas portarte bien con Yuuri." Condicionó sin dejar de sonreír, y el menor rodó los ojos. Yuuri no estuvo muy seguro de lo que habían dicho, pero el rubio se soltó y después caminó hacia él, sin cambiar su expresión apática.

"Hola. Me alegro que por fin nos conozcamos." Dijo simplemente, y Yuuri pudo reconocer las palabras en ruso y contestó de la misma manera, no obstante, su pronunciación no era muy buena y el rubio rió, aunque no de la manera burlona. "Ah. ¡Vi los animes que me dijiste que viera! ¡Me gustaron bastante!" Dijo de pronto en inglés y sonrió al tiempo que lo tomaba de las manos. "Ven, ¡te presentaré a mi gato!"

Yuuri dejó que el menor lo guiara a su habitación, con Makkachin y Vicchan corriendo tras ellos, mientras Viktor les gritaba que los alcanzaría después de saludar a sus tíos. Yuuri tenía que admitir que había estado preocupado sobre la reacción de los familiares de Viktor debido a su presencia, pero Yuri, aunque algo tosco, lo recibió de buena manera. Quizás realmente no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

.

.

.

Yuuri tenía 16 años cuando por fin conoció a Yuri Plisetsky sin saber que sería el chico al que consideraría como su cuñado el resto de su vida.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas de muerte, contrabando de ositos de gomita, llamadas a la ONU; dejen reviews.**


	7. Viktor: 19-II

**Una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en subir este cap. Como algunos ya lo saben, si es que siguen mi fic de "El dragón blanco", todo el mes de julio me tocó cuidar a mis TRES sobrinos que estaban de vacaciones, y todavía mi laptop se descompuso por dos semanas. Créanme, no es fácil escribir cuando tienes que cuidar de tres niños de 6, 7 y 8 años, respectivamente, y estar todo el tiempo atenta a ellos y alimentarlos, y esperar a que no hagan nada tonto si tienes que ir al baño, sólo porque cometiste el error de ser la tía favorita y quieren estar todo el día contigo -suspiro dramático.**

 **Recuerden, si les gusta el fic, dejen reviews, así sabré lo que les gusta y lo que no y podré mejorar la historia ;D**

* * *

Viktor aún no tenía 20 años la primera vez que llevó a Yuuri a Rusia con él.

Lo había estado considerando desde hacía unos meses atrás, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba al moreno durante las vacaciones de verano e invierno que pasaban cada uno con sus respectivas familias, y que, según sus primos, no paraba de hablar de él, lo que muchas veces terminaba por enfadarlos, (aunque se lo decían de broma, pues en realidad les divertía verlo tan dramático). Pero no lo había considerado tan seriamente hasta que rompió su relación con Yuki.

Durante los meses previos al cumpleaños de ambos, Viktor hizo todo lo posible por auto controlarse y no gastar dinero en juguetes para Makkachin, y ahorrar el mismo para un boleto de avión de ida y vuelta de primera clase para Yuuri. Y ya que estuvo seguro de tener el suficiente dinero, pasó a la siguiente fase, que fue continuar enseñándole ruso para que no se le dificultara tanto el comunicarse con su familia. No obstante, sabía que Yuuri tenía buen nivel de inglés, y sus primos también, así que enseñarle ruso se había tratado de más bien un capricho suyo para poder conversar con él en su idioma materno.

No fue difícil para Viktor convencer a sus padres de llevar a Yuuri con ellos, incluso les pareció una excelente idea. El peliplateado sabía que su madre estaba muy encariñada con el moreno, y su padre, aunque no convivía mucho con él debido a su trabajo, también le agradaba. Lo difícil fue convencer a los Katsuki.

Una tarde, en la que Yuuri se encontraba en su clase de ballet con Minako, los Nikiforov se reunieron con la familia Katsuki en el comedor de su casa. Y aunque Toshiya y Hiroko no estaban realmente en desacuerdo con la idea, se negaron un par de veces antes de que Nina interviniera.

"Por favor, Hiroko." Dijo la madre de Viktor usando los ojitos de cachorro que su hijo había heredado de ella. "Prometemos cuidar mucho de Yuuri. Sabes que el pequeño solnyshko es como un segundo hijo para mí. Incluso podemos llevar a Vicchan con nosotros para que no se sienta solo." Dijo señalando al pequeño poodle que Viktor abrazaba. "No tienen por qué preocuparse por el dinero. Todos los gastos correrán por nuestra cuenta. Este viaje es parte del regalo de cumpleaños de Vitya y Yuuri después de todo."

"Bueno. Si se trata de un regalo…" Comenzó a decir Hiroko, mirando a su esposo con súplica y una sonrisa. "Sabes que a Yuu-chan le encantará pasar más tiempo con Vitya-kun. Es como su hermano mayor para él. No sería justo si no lo dejáramos ir, y menos si se trata de su regalo de cumpleaños."

"Déjenlo ir." Dijo Mari mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros y buscaba su encendedor entre los bolsillos de su ropa. "Es mejor que pase las vacaciones con Viktor que a que vaya a casa de mis tíos y se la pase ignorando a nuestros primos por ver anime en su laptop."

"Mmh… Sí, supongo que tienen razón." Contestó Toshiya, con una mano en la barbilla. "Viktor-kun, ¿puedo confiar en que cuidarás de Yuu-chan y Vicchan todo el tiempo?" Ante aquella pregunta, los ojos de Viktor se iluminaron.

"¡Por supuesto, Señor Katsuki! ¡Prometo que no me separaré de Yuuri o Vicchan en ningún momento!"

Tras conseguir el permiso de los padres de Yuuri, Mari pidió hablar a solas con Viktor en un pasillo alejado del comedor mientras que sus padres hablaban sobre los horarios del vuelo y el papeleo legal.

"No sé qué es lo que pretendes, Viktor. Pero más te vale que no intentes nada raro a mi hermanito." Le advirtió la muchacha, sin sonar realmente amenazante, mientras se recargaba contra una pared y dejaba escapar un manto de humo de su boca.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Viktor miró la con confusión durante unos segundos en busca de una clara respuesta, no obstante, Mari no hizo ningún esfuerzo por explicarse. El peliplateado entonces miró a Vicchan entre sus brazos, mas el poodle simplemente lo miró de vuelta con la cabeza ladeada.

Mari dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras intentaba no exasperarse.

"Viktor. Si no te conociera, diría que eres un idiota o te haces el idiota. Pero te conozco. Por lo tanto, sé que jamás harías algo que pudiera lastimar a Yuuri… Al menos no a propósito." Inhaló de nuevo de su cigarrillo, y el peliplateado frunció el ceño.

"Exacto. Jamás haría nada que lastimara a Yuuri." Afirmó, y rápidamente agregó. "Él es como un hermano menor para mí. Eso ya deberías saberlo…" Dijo, y se abrazó con más fuerza a Vicchan. Por algún motivo, sentía que Mari lo estaba acusando de algo.

"Está bien. Voy a ser más directa contigo…" La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y suspiró de nuevo, llevándose la mano libre a la sien como si estuviera a punto de darle una jaqueca. "Yuuri no te mira como un hermano mayor, ¿de acuerdo?" Al escucharla decir eso, el peliplateado inmediatamente se tensó. Y Mari no pudo evitar reír un poco. "Por tu cara me doy cuenta que sigues sin entender de qué hablo."

El peliplateado no contestó con palabras, simplemente negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Viktor sentía que aquella conversación estaba tomando un rumbo equivocado, y no le gustaba en absoluto la mirada inquisitiva de la muchacha. De todas las personas en el mundo, Mari debería ser la primera en saber que Yuuri era una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Y que estaba totalmente seguro que, para Yuuri, él significa lo mismo.

"Oh, no te preocupes. No te estoy pidiendo que te alejes de él. Yuuri nunca me lo perdonaría." Continuó la muchacha al percatarse de su rostro dolido, y Viktor no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. "A Yuuri le agradas. Le agradas demasiado." Dijo haciendo hincapié en la última palabra. "Él está…" Mari calló de pronto, como si se arrepintiera de haber sacado el tema, pero decidió continuar de todas formas. "Ugh, Viktor. ¡Eres un adulto! ¡Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Yuuri!"

"Umm… Te refieres a que… ¿Yuuri tiene… un crush hacia mí?" Inquirió, esperanzado de que no se tratara de eso.

Viktor no era tan tonto como la gente solía percibirlo debido a su cara bonita y actitud despreocupada. En realidad, era bastante inteligente, no por nada era uno de los estudiantes estrellas en su universidad. No obstante, tampoco era muy observador.

Lo había descubierto por accidente.

Una tarde en la que Viktor acompañó a su padre a Yu-topia por una convivencia de trabajo, donde conocería a importantes accionistas de las tiendas departamentales en las que su padre era el Director (personas con las que seguramente haría negocios en un futuro no muy lejano, cuando siguiera los pasos de Serguei). Al terminar aquella reunión, el peliplateado se dirigió a la habitación de Yuuri para pasar un rato con él antes de que tuvieran que irse a casa. Sin embargo, antes de poder tocar la puerta, escuchó por casualidad una conversación que Phichit y él sostenían.

"Espera. ¿En serio me estás diciendo que prefieres a un personaje de videojuegos antes que a una Idol virtual?" Escuchó la voz de Phichit sonando extremadamente ofendida.

"Yo no dije eso…" Contestó Yuuri casi en murmullo, y Viktor sólo pudo imaginar su rostro ruborizado debido a su tono de su voz. "Sólo digo que… Sephiroth de Final Fantasy es más sexy que Miku Hatsune."

De acuerdo. Oír a Yuuri hablando de esa manera sorprendió a Viktor, haciéndole súbitamente recordar que éste ya era todo un adolescente. Es decir, no era como si esperar a que se mantuviera casto y puro el resto de su vida, pero… Ni siquiera tenía idea de que a Yuuri le gustaran los chicos. Tomando en cuenta que últimamente éste tenía una amistad muy estrecha con una tal Sara…

"¿Pero te casarías con él si fuera una persona real, cierto?" Inquirió el tailandés en broma y el otro rió.

"Hipotéticamente hablando, sí."

"Wow. Yuuri. No tenía idea de que te gustaran lo chicos malos."

"Bueno, no realmente. La actitud de Sephiroth no me parece muy atractiva. Pero me gusta su largo y bonito cabello plateado."

"¡Yuuri! ¡¿Te casarías con alguien solamente por su cabello?! ¡Qué superficial eres!" Le regañó Phichit mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa.

"Mmh… Me lo dice el chico que me acaba de decir que se casaría con cualquiera que le regalara una canasta repleta de hamsters..." Comentó sarcástico y el tailandés soltó otra risa.

"Pero, Yuuri, ¡¿quién sería tan tonto como para rechazar un regalo en forma de hamsters?! ¡Hamsters!" Ahora ambos rieron. "Oye, por cierto… ¿sabes quién más tiene un largo y bonito cabello plateado?" La habitación se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que Phichit se dignó a continuar. "Te doy una pista. Su nombre empieza con 'V'…"

"¡Phi-Phichit…!"

"No, mi nombre no empieza con 'V'." Rió. "Yo me refería a Viktor" El mencionado pudo perfectamente imaginar a Phichit guiñando un ojo mientras Yuuri escondía su rostro apenado tras sus manos. "Dime, ¿te casarías con Viktor por su largo y bonito cabello plateado?"

"… No." Ante aquella respuesta, el peliplateado sintió como si su corazón se hubiese partido en dos. ¿Pero por qué diablos sintió eso? ¡Yuuri era como un hermano para él!… Y antes de que pudiera pensar en una apropiada respuesta para a eso, el japonés continuó. "Es decir… no sólo por su cabello." Phichit entonces volvió a reír, y Viktor de pronto pudo volver a respirar tranquilo. Aunque no estaba seguro de por qué.

"Oh, ¡estás tan enamorado de Viktor que te gustan más cosas de él además de su cabello! Me siento tan orgullos de ti. ¿Para cuándo es la boda?"

"Phichit…" Yuuri le llamó con tono amenazante, y entonces cambiaron de tema.

Lentamente Viktor se alejó de la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido para evitar ser descubierto. Entonces se dirigió al baño para echarse agua fresca a la cara. Al mirar se al espejo se dio cuenta que estaba ruborizado. Y su corazón latía con tal fuera que su pecho dolía.

"Sí. Hablo de su crush hacia ti." Afirmó Mari después de exhalar el humor. "No te pediré que no le rompas el corazón, pues es obvio que no podrás corresponderle. Además de que estoy completamente segura de que a Yuuri ni siquiera se la ha pasado por la cabeza el intentar declararse a ti. Así que sólo te pido que no te aproveches de él. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Jamás haría nada que lastimara a Yuuri." Repitió con suma seriedad, tanta que la muchacha pareció, tal vez no convencida, pero al menos satisfecha con su respuesta.

Sin embargo, la atmosfera se había vuelto tensa. Mari entonces se encogió de hombros, inhaló de su cigarrillo, y dijo una última oración para zanjar el tema mientras le pasaba de lado y le aventaba humo a la cara.

"Bien. Cuento contigo entonces. No me decepciones."

Viktor tosió y movió la cabeza para dejar de respirar aquel aire, y vio a la muchacha de espaldas marcharse por el pasillo. Vicchan gimió tras percibir la tensión y el peliplateado lo acarició para asegurarle que todo estaría bien. O eso esperaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor tenía 14 años la primera vez que se enamoró. Se trataba de una compañera de secundaria la cual le gustaba mucho y decidió declararse a ella. Pero no duraron más de dos semanas porque la chica rápidamente se desilusionó con él debido a su personalidad tan juguetona y despistada, algo que no dudó en decírselo esperando hacerlo cambiar, pero al peliplateado aquello le pareció triste y rompió con ella. Sus siguientes intentos de relaciones fueron bastantes parecidos, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que las personas solamente querían estar con él debido a su belleza exterior.

Eso incluía a Yuki, quien, aunque al principio resultó ser una chica linda y comprensiva, con el tiempo ésta comenzó a intentar cambiarlo también, amonestarlo por cualquier cosa o casi gritarle si hacía algo que a ella no le gustara, o encelarse si lo veía conversando con otras chicas. Y todo eso porque, según ella, Viktor debía ser una "persona más responsable y respetable" para cuando se casaran. La primera vez que la chica sugirió una posible boda, el peliplateado lo tomó a broma, por lo que no gastó energías en intentar corregirla, pues su relación no era ni pretendía ser así de seria, y estaba seguro de que Yuki ya lo sabía.

No obstante, no fue hasta un día después de dejarla plantada por ayudar a Yuuri a regresar a su casa (porque sus lentes no servían y le sangraba la nariz), que la muchacha lo enfrentó y le preguntó qué era lo que esperaba de su relación y por qué "un maldito mocoso" era más importante que ella. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Una cosa era insultarlo a él y otra muy distinta era insultar a la única persona que realmente lo aceptaba tal y cómo era. Ese día no tuvo reparos en romper con ella.

Viktor recordaba que, cuando Yuuri era más pequeño, éste siempre se ruborizaba ante su presencia o temblaba de nervios cuando se abrazaban, lo cual fue una actitud que al principio la confundió con miedo, pensando que el moreno le temía por ser su instructor de patinaje y lo veía como una autoridad a respetar. Mas con el tiempo se percató que Yuuri era más bien un chico tímido e inseguro de sí mismo. Y aquello no hizo sino que provocar en Viktor un sentimiento de adoración e intentar protegerlo todo el tiempo, como si Yuuri se tratara de un cachorrito desamparado.

Conforme pasaban los años, y la actitud de Yuuri mejoraba, se hicieron cada vez más cercanos, al punto que el menor ya no temblaba de nervios y le sonreía más seguido. Incluso había ocasiones en las que era el mismo Yuuri el que iniciaba los abrazos. Y a pesar de su diferencia de edad, siempre se divertían conversando y pasando tiempo juntos, tanto que sus compañeros de universidad creían que la razón verdadera por qué el peliplateado pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con la familia Katsuki era porque tenía una "relación secreta" con Mari. Rumor el cual los hermanos Katsuki no tardaron mucho en enterarse y encontrarlo divertido (menos Yuki), pues, aunque Viktor y Mari se llevasen bien, les gustaran los mismos grupos de música americana y películas de Hollywood, e incluso tuviesen muchas de las mismas amistades (aunque fuesen a diferentes institutos); casi no interactúan entre ellos, lo único realmente importante que tenían en común era su amor hacia Yuuri.

Un amor que desde el principio Viktor lo había tratado como fraternal, pues se sentía muy similar al amor que sentía hacia sus primos. Incluso sus padres trataba a Yuuri como uno más de su familia. Aún así, de alguna manera que no lograba comprender, lo que sentía por Yuuri era diferente. Era… especial. ¿Tendría que ver con el hecho de que no compartían lazos de sangre?

Cuatro años de diferencia era lo que los separaba, lo cual era un tiempo relativamente corto sino se tomaban en cuenta el hecho de que uno de ellos era menor de edad.

Yuuri tenía 15 años, lo cual le daba una perfecta excusa por sentirse atraído hacia Viktor debido a sus hormonas. Mientras que Viktor, de 19 años, ya casi un hombre de 20... Él sabía que no debía sentirse tan feliz porque Yuuri tuviese un crush hacia él…

Ahora entendía por qué Mila solía llamarlo "pedófilo" de broma...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por suerte para Viktor, tras enterarse de los sentimientos de Yuuri hacia él, nada entre ellos cambió. Al principio creyó que sería incomodo volver a hablar con él tras escuchar su conversación con Phichit, mas resultó justo lo contrario. El mayor se sentía más feliz que nunca y buscaba pasar el más tiempo posible al lado del moreno.

"Yuuri, ¿qué tal si estos días me esperas en mi casa y comemos juntos?" Le preguntó una tarde mientras lo acompañaba a su casa después de su último día de escuela, rodeándolo de sus pequeños hombros con un brazo. Realmente no tenía razones para abrazarlo. Pero había visto a Yuuri conversando y riendo con la tal Sara, la del gemelo gritón, y un inconsciente instinto de protección se apoderó de él. "Yo aún tengo algunos exámenes en la universidad y no estaré en casa hasta después de mediodía. Pero si ya estás allí para cuando yo llegué, entonces podremos usar el resto del día para continuar con nuestra clase de ruso. ¿Qué dices, eh?"

"Oh...Um… Suena como una buena idea…" Contestó el menor, manteniendo contacto visual con el peliplateado sólo unos segundos antes de regresar su vista a la calle. Viktor pudo distinguir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, lo que hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando terminó de contestar su último examen, el cual estaba completamente seguro de que obtendría una buena calificación, Viktor tomó su abrigo del respaldo del asiento y se lo puso, y cuando estaba por tomar sus guantes, los cuales se había quitado y dejado sobre su escritorio para poder escribir mejor, Yuki apareció frente a él.

Tras terminar su noviazgo con la castaña, la relación entre ellos se había vuelto fría y tensa, sobre todo porque tenían las mismas clases y mucho de los mismos amigos, y era difícil no encontrarse durante reuniones y fiestas. Viktor solía saludarla con formalidad, mientras que Yuki hacía lo posible por ignorarlo. Así que se sorprendió de que fuese la misma muchacha la que se acercara a él. Aunque rápidamente se percató que las amigas de ésta les lanzaban miradas cómplices mientras los dejaban solos en el aula.

Viktor tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"Ho… Hola, Vitya." Dijo Yuki, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola, Yuki ¿Qué tal?" Contestó con cordialidad, aunque retrocediendo un poco. No le agradó para nada que la castaña lo llamara por su apodo cuando ésta hacía mucho que ni siquiera se dignaba a pronunciar su nombre.

"Bien, gracias… Yo… Vitya… He estado pensando en cosas y… y me di cuenta de lo inmadura que fui en nuestra última discusión. Por eso quiero pedirte disculpas."

"Te lo agradezco. Pero eso ya está en el pesado. No tengo ningún resentimiento hacia ti." Dijo y sonrió, aunque hubiese preferido no haberlo hecho, porque la muchacha tomó aquello de la manera equivocada.

"Oh, me alegro. Tal vez… podríamos arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Yo estoy dispuesta a volver a intentarlo contigo." Dijo, jugando con la correa de su bolso, evidentemente intentando evocar una imagen de dulzura. "¿Aún estás soltero, verdad?"

"Sí. Pero… Lo siento. Ahora mismo tengo otras cosas en mente y no tengo tiempo para estar en una relación." Contestó, intentando sonar lo más neutral posible y no enfadado. Pues realmente le molestaba el hecho de que Yuki asumiera que seguía soltero porque aún quería estar con ella.

El rostro de la chica decayó, pero siguió sonriendo.

"Entiendo… Tal vez… ¿Podríamos comenzar de nuevo como amigos?"

"No veo por qué no." Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, más que nada porque quería terminar lo más pronto posible con aquella incómoda conversación.

"¿Tienes planes para hoy?" Preguntó Yuki de pronto al percatarse como Viktor miraba hacia la puerta, evidentemente intentando escapar. "Deberíamos salir a comer algo y ponernos al corriente."

"Lo siento. Quizás en otra ocasión. Ahora mismo tengo que ir a casa. Yuuri me está esperando." Respondió desviando la mirada hacia sus guantes, y antes de poder tomarlos, la muchacha chasqueó la boca con desaprobación.

"Yuuri… Siempre se trata de Yuuri." Murmuró con molestia contendida, cruzada de brazos, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Viktor escuchara su queja.

"Sí, ¿algún problema con eso?" Inquirió a la defensiva. Por alguna razón, Yuuri siempre se trató de una constante en sus peleas. Yuki parecía todo el tiempo estar celosa de él… ¿Sería acaso que ésta se había dado cuenta del crush que Yuuri tenía hacía él?

"No. Ninguno." Contestó la chica cambiando de actitud, la cual había sido previamente amable, a una tajante, y mirando a Viktor de pies a cabeza como si se tratara de algún criminal. "Sólo espero que no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima…" Dijo aquello último en tono de broma mientras atravesaba la puerta de salida, pero Viktor claramente pudo diferencia el veneno en su voz.

Yuki se había ido tan deprisa que ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de réplica. Aunque Viktor pensó que aquello fue lo mejor. No hubiese querido tener que volver a discutir con ella, y mucho menos en esos momentos en que sentía su sangre arder de coraje. No le importaba lo que la gente pudiera pensar de él, lo que sí no podría concebir es que la muchacha sugiriera que era un pervertido que se aprovecharía de Yuuri.

Viktor se fue tan molesto que olvidó sus guantes sobre la mesa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¡Bien! ¿Ves lo fácil que era? ¡Me alegra de que nos hayamos entendido!" Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante después de detener las cosquillas. A pesar de que le había pedido ayuda a Yuuri a elegir el color de la última bufanda que empacaría, habría elegido la de color azul de cualquier forma para que combinara con el abrigo que le regaló.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de quitársele encima del menor, su cuerpo simplemente no se movió. Viktor entonces recordó la primera vez que su rostro estuvo así de cerca con el de Yuuri, cuando el pequeñín resbaló en el hielo unos años atrás. Yuuri ya no tenía las mejillas rechonchas y sus facciones faciales ya no era tan infantiles. Su cuerpo era más alto y desarrollado, aunque aún le llegaba a Viktor apenas la altura de los hombros; pero cuando peinaba su cabello hacia atrás éste lucía mucho mayor de lo que realmente era. Aunque sus tiernos y brillantes ojos chocolates seguían siendo los mismos.

"¿Vi-Viktor?" Le llamó Yuuri tras varios segundos de ninguno decir nada. Y Viktor por fin volvió en sí, dándose cuenta que sus ojos azules habían recorrido el rostro del moreno hasta fijarse en sus labios. "Tus manos… están frías." Dijo, con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

"… ¡Oh! Lo siento." El peliplateado soltó una risa nerviosa, y enseguida se bajó del él para sentarse al borde de la cama, dándole la espalada a Yuuri, intentando crear una barrera visual entre ellos.

Viktor de pronto no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Mari…y la acusación de Yuki. Y eso lo hizo sentirse pésimo consigo mismo mientras su corazón latía de manera dolorosa.

Quizás no había sido tan buena idea llevar a Yuuri a Rusia con él después de todo. ¿Qué tal si su subconsciente lo traicionaba de nuevo? El hecho de que Yuuri tuviese un crush hacia él no necesariamente significaba que sus sentimientos eran mutuos… Incluso si así fuese, su diferencia de edades complicaba demasiado las cosas.

Tal vez… simplemente era cuestión de tiempo. Tal vez pronto el moreno se conseguiría una novia, o novio, y se olvidaría de él. A Viktor le dolía pensarlo de esa manera. Pero eso no haría que dejara de ver a Yuuri como parte de su familia. Ni siquiera le agradaba la idea de distanciarse de él.

El ambiente se estaba volviendo tan incómodo que Viktor sabía que debía ser él el que hablara primero.

"Qué raro… Creí que traía los guantes puestos." Dijo para romper el hielo, y Yuuri se echó a reír. Eso de alguna manera lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Durante el vuelo a Rusia, Viktor pudo ver que Yuuri estaba tan nervioso que no había parado de temblar desde que abordaron el avión. Incluso le había ofrecido sentarse junto a la ventana para que pudiera admirar el interior de las nubes, pero el moreno enseguida se negó sacudiendo la cabeza. Viktor estaba consciente de que era la primera vez que Yuuri se subía a un avión, así que hizo todo lo posible por mantenerlo distraído y tranquilo, desde mirar películas, conversar sobre cualquier tema, y jugar con su DS.

Sus padres, que se encontraban a un asiento frente a ellos, al escuchar que Yuuri no se sentía muy bien, le ofrecieron medicina que la misma Nina tomaba para cuando se mareaba en los aviones.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor, Yuuri?" Inquirió Viktor luego de que terminaran de comer lo que la azafata les había servido. El moreno había dejado la mitad de su ración, simplemente jugando con la comida con el tenedor.

"Sí, un poco…" Contestó con una media sonrisa, aunque era obvio para Viktor que éste aún se sentía nervioso y mareado, pero que intentaba no ser una molestia para él y sus padres.

Aunque para Viktor no era ninguna molestia. En realidad, vio aquello como una segunda oportunidad de cuidar y mimar a un Yuuri enfermo (pues la vez anterior se encerró en su habitación y no salió de allí en días). Además, les había prometido a los padres de Yuuri que siempre cuidaría de él, ¿no?

"Quizás deberías dormir un rato." Sugirió mientras acariciaba las mejillas y frente de Yuuri en busca de fiebre, provocando que el moreno se ruborizara. Al no encontrar nada, entonces le ofreció una frazada que el japonés aceptó gustoso.

"Sí… Creo que tienes razón." Yuuri se envolvió en la frazada y trató de acomodarse en su asiento. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos, agregó. "Ugh, lo siento, Viktor. Se supone que esto sea divertido, pero…"

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Yuuri. Yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho." Le aseguró con su sonrisa de corazón. "Me divierte mucho cuidar de ti. Eres como un tamagotchi viviente. Aunque, bueno, a mí los tamagotchis siempre se me morían... Pero, ¡prometo que a ti no te dejaré morir! Es decir, Makkachin sigue vivo, ¿no?"

Tras escuchar aquello, Yuuri comenzó a reír. Y a pesar de que su estómago lo seguía molestando, se sintió mucho mejor, reflejándose aquello con una sonrisa más genuina.

"De acuerdo, Viktor. Dejaré mi vida en tus manos." Contestó siguiendo el juego. Pero, de alguna manera, ambos sabían que aquella fue una declaración real.

Cuando el moreno por fin se quedó dormido, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor a petición del mismo, Viktor también sintió sueño, y antes de descansar su mejilla izquierda sobre la cabeza de Yuuri, besó su frente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el taxi que tomaron para ir a casa de sus familiares, Sergei se sentó el asiento delantero, lo cual lo aprovechó para matar tiempo y conversar con el conductor, mientras que Nina, Yuuri y Viktor fueron apretados en los asientos de detrás, con Vicchan y Makkachin acostados sobre sus piernas, pues les pareció feo meterlos en la cajuela junto con el equipaje. Al principio fue un poco incómodo debido a la falta de espacio entre había entre ellos, mas Viktor encontró una solución sencilla y fácil de ejecutar, que fue simplemente rodear los hombros de Yuuri con un brazo.

"A-ah, Viktor…, tu brazo podría adormecerse." Comentó Yuuri mirándolo de reojo, pero Viktor negó con la cabeza.

"No. Mi brazo estará bien… A menos que quieras sentarte sobre mis piernas." Agregó guiñando un ojo.

"Oh, no. Vicchan se ve muy cómodo en tus piernas. Y no quiero moverme para no despertar a Makkachin." Respondió riendo. Y la sonrisa del peliplateado se ensanchó. En otra época, Yuuri se habría cohibido ante la broma y hubiese girando la cabeza para esquivarla. Aún así, el moreno frunció el ceño y se acercó al peliplateado para, no precisamente susurrar, pero sí hablar en voz baja. "¿En serio crees que le agrede a tus primos? Yuri me dijo que eres insoportable cuando les hablas de mí…" Al escuchar eso, Viktor se ruborizó avergonzado. Tal vez no fue tan buena idea dejar que Yuuri y Yuri socializaran por Internet… "Quizás les caigo mal y no querrán conocerme."

"N-no. Nada de eso, Yuuri. Yura sólo quiere molestarte. Así es él." Contestó a la vez que, con una mano, intentaba que Vicchan dejara de golpearle en la cara con su cola mientras miraba excitando por la ventana cerrada. "Cuando le dije por videollamada que vendrías, pude ver lo feliz que se había puesto, pero intentó negarlo, claro." Rió. "Mientras que Georgi me dijo que esperaba a que le pudieras enseñar sobre Samurais. Le dije que yo podría hacerlo, pero aparentemente mi palabra no cuenta para él porque no soy japonés." Ahora ambos rieron. "Y Mila piensa que eres lindo."

"Oh…" Yuuri se ruborizó. "Ya…ya veo. En ese caso, espero poder llevarme bien con ellos."

"Por supuesto. ¡Ellos están ansiosos por conocerte!" Dijo confiado, pues no era mentira. Estaba completamente que sus primos amarían a Yuuri tanto como él (bueno, quizás no tanto como él).

* * *

 **PD: en el siguiente cap será la interacción de la familia rusa con Yuuri.**

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, mentadas de abuela, amenazas, cartas de amor, contrabando de ositos de gomita; dejen reviews.**


	8. Yuuri: 16-II

**¡Lamento la tardanza! Como algunos ya sabrán,** **no solamente me dedico a escribir fanfics, sino también a subir fanart y doujins viktuuri, los cuales los pueden encontrar en mis redes sociales (también pueden encontrar los links directos en mi perfil.)**

 **Y hace unos meses me abrí cierta página que "fanfiction no permite ser publicitada"...** Pa **EJEM** tre **EJEM** on **.**

 **facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**

 **¡Como sea, espero que disfruten el cap! ;D**

* * *

Yuuri tenía 16 la primera vez que viajó a San Petersburgo, Rusia, con Viktor y sus padres.

Al principio Yuuri estaba realmente nervioso con la idea de conocer a la familia de Viktor, tanto que eso contribuyó bastante para que su estómago se revolviera durante el vuelo. No obstante, se sintió mucho mejor después de bajar del avión y de que el peliplateado le asegurara con su sonrisa de corazón que todo saldría bien.

Yuuri ya conocía un poco a los primos del peliplateado debido las fotografías que subían a sus redes sociales (no, no los espiaba… Traducción: sí, sí lo hacía), y porque de vez en cuando Viktor le contaba sobre ellos con entusiasmo.

De Georgi Popovich, de 19 años, sabía que era un mes menor que Viktor y que tenía muy mala suerte en el amor, lo cual provocaba que fuese una persona muy dramática y sentimental. Mientras que Mila Babicheva, de 18 años, era una chica más bien ruda y directa que, al igual que Viktor, era popular y debía rechazar a una cantidad considerable de chicos que la pretendían a diario. Y de Yuri Plisetsky, de 10 años, quien era el menor de los cuatro, y con quien ya había conversado algunas veces por chat, sabía que era una persona con poca paciencia y un gran amante de los gatos.

Y a pesar de ser todos los primos tan diferentes, lo que tenían en común con el muchacho japonés, era su hobbie favorito, el patinaje sobre hielo.

Tras salir de casa de los tíos de Viktor, donde solamente estuvieron allí un par de horas para comer y descansar un momento, Yuri le había mostrado a Yuuri su habitación y su vasta colección gatos de peluches y a su gato (real) Potya. Y cuando fue hora de ir a la mansión de los Nikiforov, se llevaron al rubio para que pasara la semana antes de Navidad con ellos.

"¡Viktor! ¡Quítame a tu perro de encima!" Gritaba Yuri mientras intentaba quitarse a Makkachin de encima, que le lamía la cara con entusiasmo. Tras ver aquello, Vicchan hizo lo mismo. "¡Oi! ¡Cerdo, el tuyo también!"

"No." Contestó Viktor ladeando la cabeza de manera negativa. "No hasta que dejes de llamar a Yuuri de esa manera. Es grosero."

"¡¿Pues cómo quieres que lo llame?!" Preguntó a la vez que alejaba su rostro de las lenguas de los poodles. Mientras, Potya miraba la escena sin inmutarse desde la cama de Viktor, acorrucado sobre las piernas de Yuuri.

"Pues… Por mi nombre…" Sugirió el moreno con una sonrisa tímida mientras acariciaba las orejas del gato. Realmente no se sentía ofendido por el apodo, simplemente sabía que el menor tenía una personalidad 'tsundere'.

"¡Pero es confuso! ¡Y sólo puede haber un Yuri en esta casa!" Aquello hizo que el japonés se sobresaltara.

"Pero si todos te llamamos Yura…" Comentó el mayor con la mirada entornada y una ceja alzada. Después dio un suspiro de derrota. "Mira, llámalo como quieras. Pero sólo no uses malas palabras, o les diré a tus papás. ¿De acuerdo?" Amenazó Viktor con una sonrisa 'inocente' mientras que tomaba a Makkachin de su collar y, con su otro brazo, cargaba a Vicchan.

"Está bien, está bien." Cedió el rubio mientras se limpiaba la cara de saliva. "Te llamaré Katsudon. ¿Es tu comida favorita, no? Y lleva cerdo, así que es casi lo mismo."

"De acuerdo." Contestó Yuuri escondiendo una sonrisa tras una mano. Ya sabía que, aunque intentara refutar, a Yuri no le importaría. Lo que no estaba seguro es cómo era que el niño supiese sobre su comida favorita.

Esa noche el trio se desveló jugando Resident Evil y otros juegos de zombies, y cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Yuuri y Yuri compartieron una de las habitaciones para huéspedes con Potya…, no sin antes el peliplateado haberle sugerido al moreno que durmieran juntos para tener una 'pijamada de mayores', algo a lo que Yuuri declinó sin pensarlo dos veces para evitar alguna situación incómoda debido a sus hormonas adolescentes, por lo que Makkachin y Vicchan terminaron acompañando a un desanimado Viktor en su habitación para que no molestaran al gato.

A Yuuri normalmente no le gustaba compartir habitación, mucho menos la cama. Incluso cuando tenía que dormir con sus propios primos tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño. No obstante, en ese momento estaba ya tan cansado por el viaje en avión (y sus previos mareos) que ni le importó que Yuri tuviera que dormir en la misma cama que él. Además, el colchón era bastante espacioso y ambos eran de complexión pequeña, así que tenían el suficiente espacio por si querían rodar.

Cuando el moreno estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, el rubio habló.

"Katsudon, ¿qué intenciones tienes con Viktor?" Si Yuuri hubiese estado tomando agua en ese momento, seguro que la habría escupido.

"¡¿Qué, qué?!" Se giró sobre su almohada para ver al menor, aunque la oscuridad y su falta de lentes hicieron que solamente pudiera visionar una cara borrosa.

Yuuri no confiaba mucho en su nivel de inglés, pero aquella preguntaba sonaba como si Yuri creyera que él y Viktor… No. Seguro que algo se estaba perdiendo por culpa de la traducción en su cabeza.

"Viktor siempre está hablando de ti hasta el cansancio, y ahora te atrae a Rusia con él porque parece que no puede estar ni un segundo sin ti." Prosiguió como si aquello fuese la explicación definitiva de su pregunta, sonando más bien pensativo mientras hablaba. "Pero no sé lo que tú opines de él. Es decir. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Yuuri pudo distinguir los ojos verdes mirándolo con expectativa. Y por un momento temió a que Yuri lo estuviese acusando de algo. ¿Es que el rubio creía que solamente estaba con Viktor por su dinero? Lo menos que quería es que alguno de sus primos lo odiara por alguna clase de malentendido, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por explicarse mientras intentaba no entrar en pánico.

"¡Yo-yo creo que Viktor es genial! Si-siempre lo he admirado mucho… Él es quien me enseñó a patinar y a tener un poco de más confianza en mí mismo, y ha sido un muy buen amigo para mí todos estos años. Él es…" De manera quizás inconsciente, Yuuri dio un suspiro de resignación. "… Él es como un hermano mayor para mí…" Y tras decir aquello, Yuri se rió con sorna.

"Claro. Hermanos." Se dio la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda. "Supongo que eso nos hace primos, a ti y a mí." Murmuró y no dijo nada más, mientras que Yuuri abría sus cansados ojos con sorpresa.

¿Acaso el pequeño Yuri… le estaba dando la bienvenida a su familia?

A la mañana siguiente, los primos y el moreno despertaron después del mediodía. Más bien, Yuri y Viktor despertaron después del mediodía, mientras que el peliplateado intentó despertar al moreno sacudiéndolo de los hombros, pero no funcionó. Y no fue hasta que Vicchan y Makkachin le lamieron la cara que éste por fin abrió los ojos. A pesar de ser hora de la comida, Nina no tuvo problemas en prepararles ella misma syrniki, que era una especie de panqueque que se sirve en el desayuno, y chocolate caliente, mientras que la servidumbre se encargaba de acomodar la mesa. Yuuri tuvo que tomar tres tazas de chocolate caliente hasta que dejó tiritar de frío. La mansión tenía calefacción, pero eso no significaba que su cuerpo estuviera acostumbrado al clima del exterior. Aunque a Viktor tampoco le molestaba sentarse a su lado para 'compartir calor'.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" Escucharon de pronto a una chica gritar en ruso, al tiempo que unos ligeros pero rápidos pasos se acercaron a la habitación de Viktor hasta que la puerta se abrió de manera estruendosa.

Yuuri entonces vio a Mila, quien miraba frenéticamente hacia todos lados hasta que sus ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de Viktor, por fin se posaron en él. Una gran sonrisa apareció el rostro de la muchacha antes de echarse sobre él para abrazarlo. Vicchan logró escapar un segundo antes de la colisión, asustando también a Potya, y Yuuri se tensó entre los brazos de la pelirroja, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que chicas lo abrazaran. Con Yuuko tenía esa confianza debido a todos sus años de amistad. Aunque la hermana gemela de Michele, Sara, últimamente también solía abrazarlo y bastante seguido…

"Oh, Viktor. ¡Tenías razón! ¡Yuuri es muy lindo y abrazable!" Dijo Mila cambiando al inglés, y el japonés se ruborizó tras poder entenderla. "Dime, Yuuri, ¿tienes novia?" El moreno entonces miró al peliplateado con súplica, pues no tenía ni idea de qué se supone que tenía qué hacer en esa situación.

"Mila, basta." Dijo Viktor con el cejo fruncido, yendo hasta ella para tomarla de los hombros y alejarla del moreno. "Yuuri es un chico tímido. Déjalo en paz."

"Sí, bruja. No seas una asalta cunas. Ya tenemos suficiente con uno en la familia." Dijo Yuri mientras buscaba a Potya debajo de la cama, lo que provocó que Mila riera y Yuuri mirara a los tres con confusión.

"Hey, ¡solamente era una pregunta! No importa qué tan lindo sea Yuuri, yo los prefiero mayores." Dijo guiñando un ojo con coquetería, y el moreno miró hacia otro lado, con su rostro lleno de vergüenza.

"No, Yuuri no tiene novia." Contestó Viktor por él mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, y miró a su prima con desconfianza. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Oh. Es sólo que Georgi rompió con su nueva novia hace unos días, así que pregunté para saber si Yuuri tenía una y advertirle que no la mencionara para que Georgi no se deprimiera más."

"Ah, entiendo." Viktor asintió con la cabeza, como si aquello fuese una verdadera razón válida.

"Por cierto, Viktor. ¿Ya sabes a cuáles partes de la ciudad le mostraremos a Yuuri?"

"¡Oh, sí! Ya tengo todo un itinerario planeado." Respondió animado. Y después se giró hacia el japonés con su sonrisa de corazón. "San Petersburgo tiene muchos lugares interesantes. ¡Quiero llevarte a conocer la Catedral de San Isaac! ¡Tiene una copula dorada en la punta y una vista hermosa de la ciudad! Después podríamos…"

"Espera, ¿lo llevarás al Puente Potselúev?" Inquirió Mila intentando no reírse, y Yuri hizo un gesto de disgusto.

"¡N-no!" Viktor contestó de inmediato, forzando su sonrisa. "Bueno, tal vez… Quiero decir. Está cerca de la Catedral de San Isaac, y pues…" No supo cómo continuar, paseando su mirada avergonzada hacia alguna esquina de la habitación.

Yuuri no podía ver su rostro, pero podría apostar que Viktor estaba ruborizado.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese puente?" Inquirió el moreno, confundido por sus reacciones.

"Postselúex literalmente significa 'de los besos'. El Puente de los besos." Informó la pelirroja fingiendo una sonrisa inocente. "El puente de los besos es obviamente un lugar a donde las parejas acuden a observar el paisaje durante una cita. Tomados de las manos y besándose." Hizo hincapié en la última palabra, y Yuuri también sintió su rostro arder con el sólo hecho de imaginarse a Viktor y a él…

No, no. El peliplateado simplemente quería mostrarle su ciudad natal y nada más. No tenía sentido intentar fantasear sobre eso, y menos en público.

"¿Cuándo iremos a la pista de patinaje?" Preguntó Yuri tras haber recuperado a su gato. "Quiero ver si el Katsudon en verdad sabe patinar."

"¡Oh! ¡Yo también quiero ver a Yuuri patinar!" Exclamó Mila animada, y a Yuuri le sorprendió que la chica rápidamente asumiera a que se referían a él. "¿Viktor es tu instructor, cierto? ¿Qué tal si vamos hoy vamos a la pista y mañana a la catedral?" Sugirió ahora mirando a su primo mayor, el cual asintió luego de dar un suspiro de derrota.

"Tienes razón. Ya pasa del mediodía, y el tour en la catedral ya debe de estar lleno. ¿Tú qué opinas, Yuuri? ¿Quieres mostrarle a mis primos todo lo que has aprendido de mí?" Dijo guiñando un ojo.

"Ah. De acuerdo." Yuuri sonrió, con sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizas y sintiendo su corazón latir con más fuerza al tener los ojos azules de Viktor mirándolo con tanto afecto.

Los chicos continuaron conversando unos minutos más hasta que el último ruso que faltaba entró a la habitación y se presentó ante el chico japonés.

"Yo soy Georgi Popovich. Es un placer al fin conocerte, Yuuri Katsuki." Dijo un muchacho de la misma edad que Viktor, también de ojos azules pero cabello negro, quien parecía tener una constante aura dramática a su alrededor. "Viktor siempre está hablando de ti. Dice que puedes contarme sobre el folklore japonés." Yuuri rió y asintió con la cabeza.

Durante la caminata hacia la pista, Georgi estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre samuráis, mientras que Mila se divertía molestando a Yuri cargándolo a ratos sobre sus hombros, y Viktor tenía una mano sobre los hombros de Yuuri para 'evitar que se perdiera entre las calles'.

Debido al tipo de preguntas, Yuuri pudo darse cuenta que Georgi estaba más bien interesado en los ideales 'románticos' del Bushido de los samuráis. Aunque él, siendo japonés, sabía que la fama actual de los samuráis no era más que mitología moderna, pues desde la Era Meiji éstos comenzaron a ser tratados como simple servidumbre por los shogunes, o como perros sin dueños (ronins) por la sociedad si es que éstos no tenían a un daimio a quien seguir; pero Yuuri no tenía el corazón para matar las ilusiones del ruso moreno de esa manera, así que le contó todo 'lo bueno' sobre ellos que podía recordar de las lecciones de historia de la escuela.

"Los ninjas son mejores" Dijo Viktor de pronto, dirigiendo su sonrisa de corazón hacia el japonés. Georgi lo miró con el cejo fruncido.

"Obviamente no has puesto nada de atención a lo que Yuuri dijo. ¡Los samuráis son asombrosos y le ganan a los ninjas!" Espetó con voz solemne.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Exclamó el peliplateado, con actitud infantil. "¡Yuuri! ¿A ti qué te gusta más? ¿Los samuráis o los ninjas?" Dijo haciendo hincapié en la última palabra, y el moreno menor tragó saliva.

"Um… ¿Quieres honestidad o que me ponga de tu lado?" Fue lo único que atinó en responder al tener los ojos azules tan intensos de Viktor puestos en él. El peliplateado soltó un bufido de irritación, pero enseguida sonrió de manera genuina.

"Honestidad. Quiero que siempre seas honesto conmigo, a pesar de que sea una respuesta que no me agrade o me haga sufrir…mucho..." Dijo, ya imaginando su respuesta, y Yuuri no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír nervioso.

"Samuráis…"

"¡Ja!" Georgi levantó un brazo en señal de triunfo.

"Yuuri, me has roto el corazón…" Se quejó el peliplateado mientras echaba todo su peso sobre los hombros del japonés para 'llorar', y el menor le dio palmaditas en la espalda al tiempo que intentaba sostenerse el peso de ambos.

"Lo superarás." Dijo Yuuri riendo.

"¡Nunca! ¡He sido traicionado por la persona en quién más confió en este mundo!"

"Viktor, no seas tan dramático." Dijo Mila rodando los ojos. "No puedes obligar a Yuuri a que le gusten las mismas cosas que a ti. Madura ya por favor. Tienes 34 años..."

"Es cierto. Ya estás viejo para llorar de esa manera." Dijo Yuri de manera burlona.

"¡Pero apenas cumpliré los 20!" Replicó ofendido.

"Tu cabello es gris. Tu argumento es inválido."

"¡Es plateado!" Gritó sintiéndose muchos más agredido por su familia, y Yuuri sólo pudo seguir dándole palmaditas como consuelo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres acompañarme, Yuuri?" Inquirió por tercera vez Viktor, quien su rostro en serio parecía suplicar por su compañía, pero el moreno sacudió la cabeza.

"Ve con tus amigos, Viktor. Seguro que quieres pasar tiempo con ellos y ellos contigo." Contestó Yuuri con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Viktor había quedado en reunirse con sus antiguos amigos de escuela un par de días después de su llegada a San Petersburgo, reunión a la cual Yuuri lo habría acompañado si no fuera porque ésta acabaría en una discoteca, con alcohol y quién sabe que otras sustancias peligrosas, y que Georgi tampoco había querido asistir a pesar de que se suponía que también eran sus amigos.

Aunque Yuuri ya hubiese probado el sake (con supervisión de sus padres), y que sabía que con 16 años ya podía beber legalmente vodka en Rusia, el moreno simplemente no quería ser una carga para el peliplateado. Además, aún no estaba acostumbrado al frío de la ciudad y verdaderamente no quería salir de la comodidad de la calefacción de la mansión.

Después de la cena, Viktor se marchó con sus amigos y Yuuri se quedó con Georgi, Mila y Yurio en la habitación del peliplateado. Georgi y Yurio estaban ocupados jugando Resident Evil en modo cooperativo, sentados en el piso y pegados a la televisión, mientras que Yuuri los miraba desde la cama esperando su turno para jugar. Mila entonces se acostó a su lado y sonrió.

"Así qué… Dime, Yuuri, ¿cómo funciona el sistema legal en Japón?"

"Eh… ¿en qué sentido?" Inquirió Yuuri, confundido por la repentina pregunta y el tono de abogada de la pelirroja.

"Por ejemplo…" Se llevó un dedo a los labios y levantó la mirada al techo, un gesto que reconocía que Viktor también hacía seguido cuando pensaba. "¿Cuál es la edad mínima de consentimiento en Japón? Si es que lo sabes."

"Oh. Es a los 13 años."

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó sorprendida y escandalizada. "¡¿13 años?! ¡Pero si la edad de consentimiento en Rusia es de 16 años!" Yuuri se encogió de hombros.

"No tengo idea. En Japón es normal que la gente se case desde antes de los 18 años si es que cuentan con el permiso de sus padres."

"Oh… Es decir, hipotéticamente hablando, si tú y Viktor quisieran ser novios en Japón…"

"¡Mila!" Georgi pausó el juego y la amonestó con la mirada, como si la estuviese regañando por algo que no se suponía que debía decir, mientras que al japonés se le pintaron las mejillas de rojo.

"Dije hipotéticamente." Repitió con el cejo fruncido, pero no molesta. "A menos que quieran que use a Yura y a Viktor en el ejemplo, lo cual agregaría incesto y pedofilia a la ecuación."

"Sí, a mí no me metan." Dijo el rubio mirando a todos con ojos asesinos.

"Como decía entonces…" Continuó la muchacha al no recibir más negativas. "Si Viktor y tú quisieran ser pareja, tú con 16 años y él ya con sus 20 años, ¿eso sería legal?"

"Umm… Técnicamente sí lo sería si nuestros padres lo permiten." Contestó escondiendo su rostro tras una almohada, ya no pudiendo ruborizarse más. Esperaba que la curiosidad de Mila fuera sólo eso, simple curiosidad sobre cómo funcionaban las leyes de otro país; y que la muchacha no estuviese implicando que 'pudiera' haber algo entre Viktor y él. "Aunque…" Agregó pronto. "…sería legal, pero siendo que ambos somos hombres, sería eh… mal visto ante la sociedad."

"Uhm, ya veo. En Rusia es lo mismo." Mila dio un suspiro que parecía ser de decepción, y entonces cambió de tema. "¡Hey, Yura! ¡Te vi morir, pásame el control del juego!"

Más tarde, en la noche.

Mientras Yuri y Yuuri dormían, el moreno despertó abruptamente al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, entonces pudo ver una figura negra que se quedó apoyada contra la puerta.

"¿Viktor?" Inquirió con algo de miedo a que se tratara de un ladrón, y enseguida buscó sus lentes para ponérselos cuando el peliplateado afirmó con un gruñido. Yuuri bajó de la cama y enseguida se acercó, pudiendo oler el alcohol que emanaba del aliento de Viktor. "¿Qué tan borracho estás?" Preguntó en japonés.

"No mucho…creo." Contestó en el mismo idioma. "Tal vez… más de lo que creía. Pensé que esta era mi habitación…" Dijo riendo, pero calló cuando se llevó una mano a la boca, como si fuera a vomitar.

"Baja la voz. Despertarás a Yura." Le amonestó Yuuri con el cejo fruncido, un poco molesto porque había escuchado rumores sobre lo 'demasiado cariñoso' que se ponía Viktor en fiestas cuando bebía de más (y el hecho de haberlo visto besar a otro chico, cuando aún era novio de Yuki, estando sobrio, hacía que Yuuri no supiese realmente en qué creer). "Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación." El menor le permitió al peliplateado apoyarse sobre sus hombros.

"Lo siento… ¿Estás molesto conmigo por qué te desperté?"

"N-no, no estoy molesto contigo…" Yuuri no podía decirle que en realidad se sentía molesto consigo mismo por sentirse tan celoso de cualquiera que tuviese la fortuna de obtener aunque sea un poco del afecto de Viktor. Eso sonaría ridículo. "Parece que te divertiste con tus amigos." Comentó para cambiar de tema.

"No realmente." Contestó el peliplateado con rostro serio luego varios segundos de silencio, en los que Yuuri pensó que quizás Viktor no lo había escuchado. "Ya no quiero saber nada de esas personas."

"¿Eh?" Yuuri lo miró con incredulidad. "¿Sucedió algo malo?" Preguntó, pensando en que quizás sus amigos se habrían emborrachado demasiado e iniciado una pelea, aunque Viktor parecía ileso. Quizás fueron gritos.

"No quiero hablar de eso." Contestó Viktor con brusquedad, tanta que hizo un gesto de molestia y se llevó una mano a la sien. Yuuri se tensó, pensando que el peliplateado se había molestado con él por preguntar. "No, no, perdona." Rápidamente rectificó. "Me refería a que ahora mismo me duele la cabeza. Podemos hablar de eso mañana." Intentó sonreír como si nada hubiera sucedido, y Yuuri se sintió aliviado, aunque podía ver lo cansado que Viktor se encontraba debido a que luchaba por no dormirse de pie.

"De acuerdo. Ya llegamos." Dijo Yuuri mientras ayudaba al mayor a sentarse sobre su cama, tarea que hubiese sido más sencilla si Makkachin y Vicchan no hubiesen intentado tumbarlos a ambos para jugar. "¿Cómo te sientes, Viktor? ¿Quieres agua? ¿Necesitas ir al baño?" Yuuri ya tenía experiencia tratando con las famosas 'borracheras felices' de su padre (atracción principal del onsen en días festivos). Honestamente, esperaba no heredar su efusividad al beber.

Viktor negó con la cabeza, y lentamente comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y su abrigo junto con su bufanda azul, las cuales el moreno tomó y las dejó en una silla cercana, y entonces el peliplateado se acostó en la cama. Los poodles se apresuraron a echarse a su lado.

"Estoy bien, Yuuri, gracias. No estoy tan ebrio. Sólo un poco mareado."

"De acuerdo, pero si te sientes mal durante la noche, puedes llamarme al celular, y si ya es muy grave, entonces tendré que decirle a tus papás." Dijo intentando a que no sonara a amenaza, pero el peliplateado dio un suspiro de resignación.

"Es cierto. Mamá odia verme ebrio. Por favor, déjame morir primero antes de verla enojada." Suplicó tomando la mano de Yuuri, utilizando sus ojos de perrito regañado a punto de llorar, pero Yuuri rió.

"Lo siento. Prefiero ver a tu madre enojada antes que verte morir."

Viktor no contestó, pero su sonrisa se volvió más brillante antes de que sus párpados por fin se rindieran y se cayera dormido. Yuuri acomodó la mano de Viktor de vuelta en la cama, y postró sus labios sobre su frente. Viktor ya lo había besando varias veces en la frente antes, cada vez que se encontraba enfermo, ¿entonces no sería raro que Yuuri también lo besara en la frente en ese momento que se sentía mal, no? O al menos fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo para no sentir que se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

A la mañana siguiente, la familia se reunió a desayunar, todos menos Viktor, lo cual Nina notó antes de sentarse y dio un chasquido de desaprobación, pero aún así la comida continuó con relativa calma, sin contar que Yuri era demasiado escandalo al masticar y Mila se burlaba de él por eso.

Después de comer, Sergei preguntó a los chicos si saldrían a algún lado o esperarían a que despertara Viktor, a lo que Georgi y Mila hablaron por todos y dijeron que aprovecharían su ausencia para buscarle un regalo de cumpleaños.

"¿Qué podemos regalarle a Viktor? Es difícil saber que darle, él tiene todo." Comentó Georgi mientras miraba referencias en su celular sobre '¿Qué regalarle a los niños ricos?'.

"Pongámosle un moño al Katsudon y listo." Dijo Yuri y Mila rió, mientras que Yuuri enrojeció.

"Bueno, en cada cumpleaños le he regalado accesorios y le han gustado." Dijo Yuuri, recordando que Viktor en ocasiones aún utilizaba la primera pulsera que le regalo, la que tenía poodles ilustrados.

"Wow, que extraño." Dijo Mila de pronto, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono. "Sasha dice que su hermano Alexei le dijo que ayer Viktor se fue muy enojado de la fiesta, pero que no sabe por qué, y Sasha pregunta si nosotros sabemos."

"¿Quién diablos son Sasha y Alexei?" Preguntó Yuri, aunque Yuuri también quería saber.

"Ah. Alexei es uno de los amigos de Viktor, o ex-amigo según lo que leo, y Sasha es su hermana menor. Ella es mi compañera de clases." Entonces la pelirroja se volvió hacia el japonés. "Yuuri. Tú viste a Viktor llegar anoche, ¿te dijo algo al respecto?"

"Umm…sí, eso creo. Viktor dijo que 'ya no quería saber nada' de sus amigos, pero que me contaría después lo que le sucedió. Estaba mareado y con sueño."

"Ya veo. Entonces debieron hacer o decir algo muy malo para que Viktor se haya enfadado con ellos. Él rara vez se enoja." Mila dijo quitándole importancia al asunto. "Mejor para nosotros. Alexei es una persona muy desagradable. Ya sabes, el típico macho que cree que la mujer debe ser sumisa y estar en la cocina; y su hermana, Sasha, es la típica feminista que cree que los hombres sólo son un banco de esperma. Incluso una vez se le insinuó a Viktor cuando éramos más jóvenes, hasta que le pedí de buena manera…" Mila mostró un puño, y Yuri asintió con aprobación. "…que por favor dejara a mi primo en paz. Viktor solamente se hizo amigos de ellos porque son tan desagradable que, incluso las chicas que lo acosaban, nunca se acercaban a él cuando Alexei y su grupo de amigos estaban cerca."

"Y pensar que una vez casi le pido una cita a Sasha." Dijo Georgi ladeando la cabeza, fingiendo estar decepcionado de sí mismo. Yuuri entonces comprendió que Viktor realmente hablaba en serio cuando dijo que no quería volver a saber nada de sus amigos. "Bien. Ya que Viktor nos lo dirá después... Por ahora, deberíamos continuar buscándole un regalo."

Mientras los rusos y el japonés continuaban por las calles nevadas en una búsqueda que parecía que no daría frutos pronto, la mirada de Yuuri se detuvo en una tienda de ropa, específicamente en el cuello de uno de los maniquís.

"Oh, creo que sé de algo que Viktor no tiene." Comentó Yuuri con una sonrisa triunfante, y los primos rusos confiaron en su elección.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de abuela, llamadas a la ONU, insultos, cartas de amor, pedida de matrimonio; ¡dejen reviews!**


	9. Viktor: 20

**¡Hola! Para empezar este año 2018, quise traer un capítulo largo y lleno de viktuuri. Estoy segura que les encantará. ¡Que lo disfruten! ;D**

* * *

Viktor tenía 20 años cuando por fin supo cómo se suponía que debía sentirse un beso.

Tras llegar a Rusia, el peliplateado no tuvo mucho que hacer para que sus primos aceptaran a Yuuri de inmediato, puesto que éste era naturalmente adorable, y además un gran patinador. Cuando fueron a la pista de hielo, Georgi, Mila, e incluso Yura, quedaron satisfechos con su manera de patinar, e incluso lo felicitaron por 'no ser tan inútil como instructor'.

El único problema era que, al parecer, Yuuri también atraía la atención de las personas equivocadas.

Al dejar Viktor la mansión para reunirse con sus amigos en la casa de uno de ellos…Bueno, 'amigos', excompañeros de la escuela; gente a la cual llamaba erróneamente 'amigos' por costumbre, puesto que, antes irse a vivir a Japón y conocer a Yuuri, el peliplateado no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué eran los verdaderos amigos (la gente en general solía acercaba a él solamente por su belleza física).

"¿De verdad trajiste al chico japonés contigo a Rusia, Viktor?" Inquirió Alexei, uno de sus 'amigos', con una ceja alzada y en un tono de tal incredulidad que hizo que Viktor no entendiera del por qué aquello debía sonar tan extraño para otros.

"Sí. Quiero que Yuuri conozca mi ciudad natal, ¡así que traerlo conmigo era la mejor opción!" Contestó con su habitual sonrisa contenida, una que disfrazaba lo poco que se estaba divirtiendo en esa reunión, pues cada vez más se sentía abandonado al recordar que ni Yuuri ni Georgi lo quisieron acompañar.

La única razón por la que Viktor decidió asistir a aquella fiesta era porque varios de los chicos asistentes eran hijos de empresarios socios de su padre. Las Relaciones públicas eran necesarias en el negocio de su familia. No obstante, ya se estaba arrepintiendo mucho de esa decisión, pues Viktor había olvidado lo odioso que podían llegar a ser Alexei, su hermana, y su grupo de amigos.

Sin mencionar las típicas chicas (y algunos chicos) que solían coquetear con él en cualquier fiesta. El peliplateado de vez en cuando contestaba los coqueteos, pero siempre en afán de humor, simplemente para divertirse, no porque realmente estuviese interesado en llevarse a alguien a la cama.

"¿Es por eso que no tienes novia?" Preguntó otros de sus 'amigos', alguien que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre y tuvo reparo de preguntárselo. "¿Para poder divertirte con el chico japonés? ¿Lo trajiste a Rusia para que sea legal lo que le haces?"

"¿Disculpa?" Viktor hubiese fruncido el ceño si no se hubiese quedado pasmado con tal afirmación. En verdad esperaba a que ese tipo no estuviese sugiriendo que su relación con Yuuri era meramente sexual. Además, él no tenía necesidad de hacer algo como eso, pues en Japón la edad para consentir era todavía menor a 16 años…. ¡No era como si lo hubiese buscado! Se lo dijeron en la escuela. "No creo entender lo que estás diciendo." Resolvió en decir fingiendo ignorancia.

"¡Oh, vamos!" Alexei rodó los ojos y le dio un codazo. "Hemos visto las fotografías que subes del chico japonés en tus redes sociales. Y vi el último recital que subiste de él haciendo esas piruetas y usando ese leotardo negro tan pegado al cuerpo. En serio, amigo, entendemos por qué te gusta ese chico. Uno no necesita ser gay para darse cuenta de lo bueno que podría ser en la cama. ¿O es que ya lo comprobaste?" Sugirió burlón y los otros se rieron.

Viktor se cruzó de brazos para contenerse a sí mismo de reaccionar de manera agresiva, y mentalmente contó hasta diez para intentar tranquilizarse. Aunque no pudo evitar recordar con amargura cuando Yuki también lo acusó de lo mismo, aunque su exnovia tuvo la decencia de no decirlo de esa manera tan desagradable. Y eso no hizo sino que avivar más su furia. En ese momento, los ojos azules de Viktor, los cuales normalmente estaba llenos de alegría, parecía que fuesen a fulminar a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlos directamente.

"Su nombre es Yuuri, no 'chico japonés'." Fue lo que el peliplateado tuvo la necesidad de decir primero, con su mandíbula tensa debido al cúmulo de palabras que no podía decir sino quería iniciar una pelea. "Y sí, Yuuri me agrada. Él es mi mejor amigo, y puedo asegurarles que mi relación con él no es como ustedes piensan que es. Por lo tanto, les agradecería mucho a que se abstuvieran de hablar sobre cosas que no les importan."

"Pierde cuidado con nosotros, compañero" Dijo otro tipo dándole una palmada en la espalda y mostrando una sonrisa cómplice, un muchacho al que Viktor quien ni siquiera conocía porque debía ser nuevo en el grupo. "Entendemos perfectamente a que utilices a ese chico para 'tus necesidades de hombre' para así no tener que lidiar con una novia rabiosa por la regla y los embarazos no deseados. Así que no te preocupes por nosotros, no diremos nada para no causarte problemas. No es como si alguno de nosotros no lo hubiéramos hecho antes."

"Pero…" Viktor quiso insistir en que todos lo estaban malinterpretando, pero Alexei lo cortó.

"Por cierto. ¿Por qué el chico japonés no vino a la fiesta?" Insistió en llamarlo así, como si se tratara de un objeto y no una persona. "Ah, no importa. ¿Es tu relación con él exclusiva? Deberías festejar tu cumpleaños con nosotros, y esta vez traerlo contigo para que todos podamos divertirnos con él."

De acuerdo. Eso fue suficiente. Viktor sabía que ese grupo de gente no solía ser una buena compañía, y que tampoco era gente precisamente agradable, pero jamás se imaginó que pudieran llegar a ser así de repulsivos.

"Debo retirarme." Anunció el de cabellos plateados con un tono de voz más alto de lo que esperaba, pues apenas si podía contener la rabia que le recorría por las venas. Y antes de que alguien pudiera preguntarle por qué se iba, Viktor tomó su abrigo de encima de una silla y esquivó el mar de gente que bailaba al ritmo de la música hasta poder atravesar la puerta y sus pies pisar la nieve del exterior.

Mientras terminaba de ponerse los guantes, un par de chicas, que al parecer también fueron sus compañeras de la escuela, corrieron tras él para hablarle, pero Viktor las ignoró mientras esperaba a que pasara un taxi. Incluso tuvo que empujar a una de ellas porque ésta se había tomado la confianza de acariciar su brazo con coquetería para 'convencerlo de quedarse'.

Para cuando un taxi pasó, Alexei había salido para intentar 'razonar' con él, pero el peliplateado ni siquiera lo miró antes de cerrar la puerta del auto.

Viktor se sentía enfermo, realmente enfermo. No había tomado tanto vodka y apenas una cerveza, pero aquella conversación hizo que se le revolviera el estómago y se sintiera como si estuviera a punto de regurgitar su cena en cualquier momento.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, Viktor consideraba a Yuuri como su mejor, e incluso como parte de su familia. No obstante, con el tiempo, esa amistad fue evolucionando a un sentimiento más fuerte, derivando así a la atracción y a un terrible sentimiento de culpa debido a sus edades, sobre todo después de la temible conversación con Mari.

Viktor no tenía problemas en admitir que estaba enamorado de Yuuri, y sabía que Yuuri también lo estaba de él. ¿Pero valdría la pena el riesgo? Es decir, ¿qué pasaría si Yuuri y él tuviesen una relación pura, sin sexo, hasta tener ambos la mayoría de edad? ¿Hiroko y Toshiya lo aceptarían? ¿Confiarían en él para mantener a Yuuri casto? ¿Mari intentaría asesinarlo por hacer justo lo contrario de lo que ésta le pidió que hiciera?

Y si su relación era secreta, ¿no sería peor así cuando los padres de ambos se enteraran de ello y se sintiesen traicionados por sus hijos, al punto de intentar separarlos? Ah… ¿pero qué estaba pensando? Incluso si Yuuri se sintiese atraído por él, eso no significaba que quisiera ser su novio o algo así…

El peliplateado estaba tan ocupado perdido en su propio mundo de preocupaciones que apenas si se dio cuenta cuando le pagó al taxista y entró dando tumbos a su casa, yendo directo hacia donde él creía que era su habitación, pero fue la voz de la persona en quien pensaba lo que lo hizo reaccionar.

"¿Viktor?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente, más bien, al mediodía del día siguiente, Viktor fue despertado por su madre.

"Viktor Sergeevich Nikiforov." Dijo Nina con voz autoritaria, con los brazos cruzados, lo que provocó que Viktor temblara al instante al escuchar su nombre completo, pues eso significaba problemas para él. Incluso Makkachin gimió asustado. "Ayer prometiste que no te emborracharías en la fiesta con tus amigos. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo crees que le estás dando a Yuuri y a Yura, jovencito?"

"Mamá…" Se quejó Viktor después de sentarse en la cama, llevándose una mano a la sien porque aún le dolía la cabeza. "No me emborraché, lo juro."

La mujer rubia lo miró con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta que su hijo no mentía.

"Está bien. Te creo" Se sentó a su lado, y ayudó al pequeño Vicchan a subirse a la cama antes de poner una mano en la frente de Viktor en busca de fiebre. "¿Cómo te sientes? Pareces enfermo."

"Me siento mal del estómago. Creo que ayer comí algo que me cayó pesado." Contestó sin muchos ánimos, sin importarle que ambos poodles le estuvieran llenando la cara de saliva intentando hacerlo sentir mejor.

"Oh, ¿por eso volviste tan temprano a casa? Yuuri mencionó que ni siquiera pasaba de la media noche cuando lo despertaste." Viktor no contestó, pero volvió a asentir con la cabeza. "Bien. Ve a bañarte y a cambiarte de ropa que apestas a vodka, y baja a 'desayunar' para poder darte medicina. Tus primos y Yuuri se cansaron de esperarte, así que salieron desde temprano, pero dijeron que volverían antes de la hora de la comida."

Nina se levantó de la cama, y estaba por salir de la habitación cuando se giró hacia Viktor al notarlo tan callado.

"Vitya, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?" Nina conocía muy bien a su hijo, el cual había heredado casi su misma actitud, por lo que fue sencillo para ella darse cuenta que algo lo molestaba, además de su estómago.

Viktor miró a su madre unos segundos y después desvió la mirada hacia Makkachin y Vicchan antes de abrazarlos.

"No…"

"De acuerdo." Suspiró, sabiendo que era mentira. "Entonces hablaremos cuando te sientas mejor. Por ahora, quita esa cara si no quieres que Yuuri se preocupe por ti."

Antes de que el grupo regresara de su paseo, Viktor había tenido el tiempo suficiente para ducharse y para que su estómago se mejorara considerablemente. Y después de comer, el grupo se reunió en la sala para mirar películas de terror con temática navideñas.

"¿Y bien? ¿Por qué te molestaste con tus ex-amigos?" Preguntó Georgi, sin apartar su vista del televisor, pero por otro lado, Yuuri sí se giró hacia el peliplateado con curiosidad, lo que hizo que Viktor se diera cuenta que realmente no podía contestar a eso con él presente.

"Umm… Ellos estaban haciendo comentarios inapropiados y muy fuera de lugar, por lo que no quise escucharlos más. Son unos cretinos. Eso es todo." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia, y ahora tanto la pelirroja como sus otros primos se volvieron a verlo.

"Entiendo. Ya te habías tardado en notarlo." Dijo Mila riendo, aunque pudo percatarse que faltaba información, aunque decidió no presionar al darse cuenta de cómo su primo esquivaba la mirada del japonés.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Muy bien, Viktor. Habla." Dijo Mila cerrando la puerta de la habitación del mencionado, después de que éste y Georgi entraran.

Yuuri y Yuri se habían quedado con la cocina con Nina para ayudarle a hornear un pastel para el cumpleaños del peliplateado, que sería al día siguiente.

Viktor dio un suspiro de cansancio y se acostó boca abajo en su cama, tomando una de sus almohadas para abrazarla, y Makkachin enseguida se acostó sobre su espalda de manera protectiva, mientras que Georgi se sentó a su lado y tomó a Vicchan para acariciarlo; Mila entonces tomó la silla del escritorio para quedar frente a Viktor, y Potya escaló las piernas de la muchacha para dormir en su regazo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, el mayor se decidió a repetir las palabras exactas que recordaba, lo que provocó que el moreno y la pelirroja también se sintieran molestos.

"Ese hijo de pe…" Mila se detuvo así misma de maldecir al llevarse las manos a la cara. "No puedo creer que Alexei piense así de ti, ¡se supone que te conoce desde la secundaria! ¿Qué diablos le pasa por la cabeza?"

"Bueno, supongo que no podemos culparlos de pensar eso." Comenzó a decir Georgi, con algo de temor, pues no quería que sus primos pensaran que no estaba de su lado. "Es decir…, Viktor, realmente tienes tus redes sociales llenas con fotografías de Yuuri. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo el rostro de la chica con la que salías hace meses."

El peliplateado no supo qué decir y se quedó callado. Pues, mirándolo desde ese punto de vista…, su relación con Yuuri sí que parecía sospechosa.

"Sí, ¡pero eso no significa que Viktor se aproveché de él!" La pelirroja falló en no sonar protectiva, aun sabiendo que Georgi no lo estaba acusando de nada.

"Mila, está bien." Viktor sonrió débilmente, ya cansado del tema. "Si ellos quieren pensar eso…"

"No, Viktor, eso no está bien." La muchacha frunció el ceño. "Es obvio que te molesta lo que dijeron sobre Yuuri. A mí también me molesta, y si yo hubiera estado allí seguro que no me habría detenido de cachetearlos. Hiciste bien en alejarte de ellos. Por cierto, ¿cuándo te le vas a declarar a Yuuri?" Sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

"Oh, no, tú también…" El peliplateado gruñó y escondió su rostro en la almohada, sintiendo ganas de gritar de pura frustración.

"Viktor. Puedes hablar con nosotros. Sabemos que estás enamorado de Yuuri." Dijo Georgi poniendo una mano en su hombro, pudiendo sentir lo tensando que su primo se encontraba. "Lo sabemos desde hace tiempo, y me parece bien que no hayas intentando nada con él. Pero creo que ya es tiempo de que tú y él hablen sobre esto. Es obvio que Yuuri también siente algo por ti."

"No lo sé… Es decir, no quiero arruinar mi amistad con él." Dijo tras levantar el rostro, pero sin mirar a nadie en particular. "¿Qué tal si Yuuri sólo cree que está enamorado de mí pero después se da cuenta que no lo está y me deja? No estoy seguro si yo podría soportar verlo después de eso…"

"Bueno, sí. Es una posibilidad." Dijo el moreno, sintiéndose un poco mal por Viktor, pues él también sabía lo que era tener un corazón roto. "¿Pero qué tal si tu relación florece y ambos terminan casándose?" Comentó juguetón, ya sabiendo cuánto le gustaban las cursilerías al peliplateado.

"Pero…" Viktor calló un momento, pero decidió continuar al recordar que Mila y Georgi eran en quienes más confiaba (además de Yuuri). "¿Qué pasa si sólo me gusta Yuuri porque es menor?" Ahora sí miró a sus primos, quienes lo miraron de vuelta con sorpresa.

"Oh, vamos, Viktor. ¡No puedes creer eso! Si fuera así, habrías intentando aprovecharte de él desde que lo conociste. Tú no eres ningún pervertido." Dijo Mila, tratando de que no sonara como un regaño, pues el peliplateado parecía en verdad preocupado por ello.

"Ella tiene razón." Secundó Georgi. "Y el hecho de que eso te preocupe significa que tus sentimientos hacia Yuuri son reales."

"Además, ¿acaso olvidas que tía Nina tenía 15 años cuando se hizo novia del tío Sergei, quien tenía 18 años, es decir, tus mismos padres?"

"Sí, pero esa era otra época…" Replicó rodando los ojos. Por supuesto que ya había pensado en eso antes, pero aun así eso no había sido suficiente para convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba haciendo 'algo malo' con enamorarse de Yuuri. "Además, nuestros abuelos solamente les permitieron casarse gracias al dinero de los Nikiforov." Agregó con un suspiro.

"Oh, sí." Murmuró Mila con un dedo en la barbilla antes de reír. "Mi mamá una vez me dijo que tía Nina era la hija favorita por ser la única que logró casarse con un hombre rico." Después encogió de hombros. "Tema aparte, lo que intento decir es que… Bueno, Yuuri ya está en edad para experimentar, y si no es contigo, lo hará con alguien más."

Aquel comentario hizo que una alarma sonara en la cabeza de Viktor, haciéndolo recordar que había una chica, una tal Sara, que siempre flirteaba bastante con Yuuri. Aunque Yuuri solía ignorar sus avances porque realmente no se daba cuenta de ello (o eso le había asegurado Phichit). Pero, ¿y si Yuuri se cansaba de esperar a Viktor y a cambio decidiera 'experimentar' con Sara?

Yuuri era un chico tímido, por lo que era más que evidente que Viktor tenía que ser el que diera el primer paso y darle a entender que existía una gran posibilidad de que hubiese una relación seria entre ellos… Y sí, tal vez no durarían mucho o jamás se casarían, pero el peliplateado se dio cuenta que realmente quería intentarlo, sobre todo porque Yuuri siempre se veían tan adorable cuando se ruborizaba o sonreía exclusivamente para él. Viktor necesitaba saber si podía hacer ruborizar a Yuuri el resto de sus vidas.

"De acuerdo." El peliplateado dio un suspiro largo y se sentó en la cama para abrazarse a Makkachin, quien gimoteaba al sentir su estrés. "Hablaré con Yuuri cuando regresemos a Hasetsu."

"¡Muy bien!" Aplaudió Mila, y Georgi le dio palmadas en la espalda en señal de aprobación.

Más tarde, cuando ambos 'Yuri' regresaron de la cocina, los rusos y el japonés continuaron jugando videojuegos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La fiesta de cumpleaños para Viktor fue bastante alegre y amena, y el pastel había sido de verdad delicioso. Sus padres, tíos, primos, y Yuuri, se habían reunido en el comedor para la cena, y el peliplateado recibió muchas prendas de vestir como regalo. Pero lo que realmente le alegraba la velada era el hecho de saber que su familia trataba a Yuuri como uno más de ellos, e incluso se esforzaban en hablar en inglés para que éste no se sintiera desplazado.

"Toma tu regalo, anciano." Dijo Yuri acercándole a Viktor el último regalo que le faltaba por abrir, el cual estaba dentro de una bolsa de regalo mediana con motivos magentas y correa dorada. "Más te vale que te guste, el Katsudon lo eligió." Amenazó con su mirada felina y el peliplateado rió.

"Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que me gustará." Viktor guiñó un ojo hacia Yuuri, quien adorablemente se ruborizó y desvió la mirada por vergüenza. Al sacar el contenido de la bolsa, Viktor rió al ver de lo que se trataba. "¡Yuuri! ¡¿Cómo sabías que me faltaba una bufanda verde?! ¡Gracias!" Se quitó la bufanda azul que ya traía puesta y la cambió por la nueva, dedicándole al japonés una sonrisa de agradecimiento, quien le sonrió de vuelta, aparente complacido por haber hecho la elección correcta.

Viktor entonces se tomó una foto con Yuuri para presumir su regalo en su redes, publicación la cual se llenó de notificaciones en cosa de segundos con cometarios que le deseaban una feliz Navidad, feliz cumpleaños; y mensajes de Phichit.

 _Phichitpikachu: me alegro que se la esten pasando tan bien ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

Al avanzar más la noche, Yuri tuvo sueño y se fue a la cama junto con su gato, mientras que la mayoría de los presentes hicieron un brindis con vino antes de que fuera la medianoche, para festejar la Navidad, y al poco tiempo comenzaron a irse para regresar a su hogares, aunque los primos de Viktor decidieron quedarse allí hasta que su primo y Yuuri se marcharan de regreso a Japón, después de Año Nuevo.

"Wow, Yuuri, ¿cuánto tomaste?" Preguntó Georgi al verlo con la cabeza pegada a la mesa y balbuceando cosas en japonés.

"Sólo… una copa… durante el brindis…" Contestó con una extraña mezcla entre el ruso y el inglés, arrastrando las palabras como si estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido. "Tengo…poca resistencia al alcohol…pero… normalmente no me…embriago tan rápido."

"Viktor. Tu invitado necesita ayuda." Avisó el ruso.

"¿Yuuri se siente mal?" Preguntó Nina enseguida, preocupada.

"Está ebrio y tiene sueño." Resumió Mila intentando no reírse.

"Oh, lo siento mucho, pequeño solnyshko. Hiroko me advirtió de esto, pero no creí que esta marca de vino fuese tan fuerte para ti." Comentó apenada en japonés para evitarle a su cerebro cansarse al traducir. Pero Yuuri hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupara.

"Déjame ayudarte, Yuuri." Viktor lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo apoyarse en él. A comparación suya, Yuuri era más pequeño, así que le fue sencillo levantarlo de la silla y comenzar a arrastrarlo fuera del comedor.

Subir las escaleras fue lo más difícil del recorrido, pues el moreno se reía sin razón y se tambaleaba con cada paso, y cuando por fin llegaron ante la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, Yuuri habló.

"Viktor… Lo siento…"

"¿Oh? No hay problema, Yuuri. No era tu intención embriagarte. Además, gracias a eso, siguió mi turno de cuidarte." Replicó con una sonrisa genuina, y Yuuri sonrió aliviado. Realmente le agradaba poder cuidar de él.

Cuando el peliplateado estaba por girar la perilla y abrir la puerta, sintió la mano derecha de Yuuri sobre su mejilla izquierda, y se volvió hacia él para mirarlo curiosidad, topándose de lleno con sus ojos chocolates y una expresión demasiado seria en su cara, mas no molesta, y eso, por alguna razón, hizo que el corazón de Viktor se agitara.

"Uh… ¿Sucede algo, Yuuri?" Inquirió un poco nervioso, no estando seguro de lo que pasaba por la mente del menor.

Por un momento pareció que Yuuri iba a decir algo pero que enseguida cambió de parecer, puesto que lo siguiente que hizo fue ponerse de puntitas e impactar sus labios contra los de Viktor.

Debido a la sorpresa y el dolor, Viktor casi cae de espaldas, pero logró mantener el equilibrio para impedir que ambos cayeran al piso.

"Vi-Viktor ¡lo-lo siento! ¡No debí hacerlo…!" Exclamó Yuuri, quien súbitamente parecía más sobrio, al mismo tiempo que intentaba soltarse del peliplateado debido a la vergüenza de su impulsivo acto. Pero el peliplateado, quien todavía se encontraba un poco atónito, no le permitió soltarse.

"¡N-no hay problema!" Contestó casi en automático para que el japonés no se preocupara. "Es sólo que yo no esperaba a que… "

Un minuto… Acaso… ¡¿Yuuri acababa de besarlo?!

Había sido un muy mal y doloroso beso con sabor a vino, e Viktor incluso podía sentir su labio inferior reventado, pero… ¿eso significaba que Yuuri correspondía sus sentimientos, cierto?

Viktor sintió sus mejillas arder al máximo, y un calor agradable envolvió su cuerpo. Entonces tomó los hombros de un tembloroso Yuuri con su vista al suelo y temiendo levantar la mirada. Y, para reafirmar que no estaba molesto con él, se inclinó e hizo juntar sus labios en un segundo beso más suave, tomándose el tiempo ambos de disfrutar del contacto entre sus labios y pudiendo sentir un placentero hormigueo que recorría desde sus bocas hasta el estómago.

Al separase varios segundos después, Yuuri abrió los ojos de par en par, como si no creyera lo que acababa de suceder, pero pronto en sus labios se formó una sonrisa tímida pero radiante que hacía juego con la que adornaba el rostro del peliplateado.

"¿Pu-puedo dormir contigo esta noche?" Se atrevió a preguntar con sus mejillas también pintadas de rojo, y Viktor asintió con la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, Viktor despertó debido a las lamidas juguetonas de Makkachin y Vicchan, quienes rogaban por el desayuno. Y por un momento pensó que el japonés seguiría dormido, hasta que se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta que Yuuri, también sentado a unos pocos centímetros de él, lo miraba con confusión, como si intentara enfocarlo.

"Buenas días, Yuuri." Dijo con una sonrisa animada, con su corazón todavía acelerado por lo sucedido unas horas atrás, sobre todo porque la luz del sol hacía resaltar el rostro adormilado de Yuuri, lo cual era una visión muy adorable. Pero el moreno se sobresaltó.

"¿Viktor…?" Yuuri miró hacia todos lados con el cejo fruncido, hasta que creyó distinguir sus lentes junto a la almohada sobre la que durmió, y se los puso. "Uh… ¿Qué hago en tu habitación?"

Aquella pregunta hizo que Viktor sintiese como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua helada con todo y la cubeta. ¿Es que Yuuri lo había olvidado…?

"Yu-Yuuri, ¿no recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche?" Preguntó, gesticulando lentamente cada palabra para ganar algo de tiempo, tiempo que él mismo usaba para intentar no entrar en pánico.

Viktor tuvo que admitir que se sentía triste y decepcionado de que así comenzara su día, pero si Yuuri había estado demasiado ebrio como para no recordar lo sucedido, entonces él tendría que ser el adulto responsable y disculparse por no haberse dado cuenta de ello y lidiar con las consecuencias de, no uno, sino dos besos no consensuados.

Yuuri, sin decir nada aún, miró a Vicchan y lo tomó entre sus brazos para acariciarlo mientras pensaba. Y tras varios incómodos segundos en los que el peliplateado creía que comenzaría a llorar de pura frustración, los ojos chocolates de Yuuri se abrieron y se giró hacia él como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

"Yo…yo…te besé." Viktor sonrió y asintió vehementemente con el cabeza, aliviado de que Yuuri se mantuviera tranquilo a pesar de todo. "Y tú…me besaste también." Dijo, escondiendo su cara en el pelaje de Vicchan. "¿Por qué?" Viktor lo escuchó preguntar.

"¿Por qué?" Repitió confundido. "¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Por qué… me besaste?" Dijo dejando ver un poco su rostro, pero sin mirar al mayor. El peliplateado no pudo evitar reír un poco, y se arrastró sobre la cama para quedar sentado junto al moreno y rodearlo con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello negro en un intento de conforte.

"Yuuri, ¿no es obvio? Te besé porque me gustas."

"¡¿En serio?!" Levantó su mirada con incredulidad, aunque algo en los ojos azules de Viktor debió asegurarle que no se trataba de una broma porque después agregó. "También me gustas..." Yuuri entonces pasó un dedo pulgar por el labio lastimado de Viktor, el cual tenía algo de sangre seca, acción que hizo que el peliplateado se ruborizara. "¿Te duele? Lo siento... Es la primera vez que intento besar y supongo que calculé mal..." Musitó con mucha vergüenza.

"Espera… ¿Soy tu primer beso?" Preguntó sorprendido y Yuuri asintió con la cabeza. Es decir, él sabía que Yuuri no tenía novia y que probablemente aún era virgen, pero jamás se imaginó que ni siquiera hubiese besado antes. Y, por alguna razón que no lograba comprender en ese momento, se sintió complacido de saberlo. "Wow. Soy tu primer beso… Siempre creí que Yuuko y tú…"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yuuko es mi amiga, y a ella le gusta Takeshi desde que éramos niños." Se apresuró en contestar, quitando la mano de los labios de Viktor para comenzar a agitar ambas en negación. "Yo… nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad con ella."

"Bueno, pero la tienes conmigo." Replicó con una sonrisa risueña, tomando el mentón de Yuuri para que regresara su vista a él, y fue premiado con mejillas ruborizadas y ojos chocolates brillando con ilusión. "Yuuri…" No obstante, Viktor tenía que hacer la pregunta formal, sin importar que tan nervioso se sintiese en ese momento. "No tienes que contestarme ahora mismo, pero realmente me gustaría mucho que…Uhm, ¿quisieras ser mi novio?"

"¡Sí!" Respondió el moreno por puro acto reflejo, aunque enseguida se avergonzó de ello y rectificó con más calma. "Es decir… Sí, sí quiero. Pero… ¿qué dirán los demás?" Oh, no. Viktor pudo darse cuenta que los engranajes en el cerebro de Yuuri comenzaban a moverse para buscar todos los pros y contras que suponían su relación, por lo que se apresuró a hacer algo al respecto.

"Yuuri." Asió sus mejillas y acercó sus labios para un tercer beso, y el japonés se detuvo de pensar. "Prometo que todo estará bien. Hablaremos con nuestros padres, y si tenemos suerte Mari no me asesinará." Aquello último hizo reír al menor.

"¿Por qué Mari te asesinaría?" Inquirió todavía riendo. Entonces Viktor le explicó lo que Mari le había dicho aquel día, cuando le pidió permiso a sus padres para llevarlo a Rusia (las advertencias sobre su crush hacia él), y Yuuri terminó metiéndose debajo de las sábanas con la esperanza de que se lo tragara la tierra. "¡No puedo creer que mi propia hermana me traicionara! ¡No, no! Espera… ¡No puedo creer que tú supieras sobre mi crush y no dijeras nada!" Viktor se sintió un poco culpable de eso, pero igual rió ante la escena.

"No quería incomodarte." Se acostó al lado de su ahora novio, y Vicchan aprovechó para comenzar a morder su cabello. "Y… lo que me dijo Mari me dejó pesando mucho."

"Sí, te entiendo…" Yuuri sacó la cabeza de la sábana y se recostó contra Viktor. "A mí también me han preguntado si alguna vez tú has intentando 'cosas' conmigo…"

"¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?" Inquirió sin poder ocultar la molestia en su voz. Sabía que Phichit y Takeshi solían hacer comentarios subidos de tonos, y que era obvio que el tailandés era el que más interesado estaba en juntarlos, pero no tenía ni idea de que otras personas molestaran a Yuuri por eso.

"Chicas de mi escuela que te conocen." Se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. "Siempre me preguntan por qué salgo tanto en tus fotografías, o si tú… bueno, si me das dinero a cambio de favores." Yuuri no tuvo qué decir a qué clase de favores se referían para que el peliplateado lo entendiera.

"Lo siento, Yuuri. No lo sabía. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"No quería incomodarte." Dio la misma respuesta que él segundos atrás, lo que lo hizo reír. "Además, siempre lo niego, aunque parece que no me creen. Pero está bien. A mí sólo me interesa que mis amigos sepan la verdad. Ellos saben que tú jamás harías algo como eso." Escuchar a Yuuri decir eso con tanta confianza hizo que el corazón de Viktor se hinchara de felicidad, y besó su mejilla.

"De acuerdo. Desde ahora, si alguien te hace preguntas incómodas sobre nosotros, diles que eres mi novio y que lo que hagamos juntos es asunto nuestro. No quiero que la gente tenga una idea equivocada sobre nosotros." Contestó mientras intentaba que Vicchan dejara de morderlo, pero el poodle gimoteaba triste y Viktor simplemente no podía negarle su cabello.

"¿Eh?" Parpadeó confundido. "¿Qui-quieres que otros sepan sobre nosotros?"

"¡Por supuesto, Yuuri! ¡Así todos sabrán que soy solo tuyo! Y también nadie se atreverá a intentar enamorarte y alejarte de mí. Incluso cambiaré mi Estado en mis redes sociales." Dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero el menor entornó la mirada.

"El que debería decir eso soy yo…" Suspiró y apoyó los codos sobre la cama para descansar el mentón sobre sus manos. "De acuerdo, si eso quieres… Pero espera un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Primero debemos hablar con nuestros padres. Y esperemos a que ellos estén de acuerdo, porque de lo contrario…"

"Tus padres me conocen, y mis padres te adoran. Eso será de mucha ayuda."

"¿Pero qué tal si no?" Inquirió con el cejo fruncido, y Makkachin le lamió la cara para animarlo.

"Makkachin te aprueba. Para mí eso es suficiente."

"Tienes razón. Vicchan también te aprueba." Rió mientras alejaba a su poodle de los mechones plateados, sin importarle que éste llorara.

"¿Sabes? Es una pena que anoche no me besaras una hora antes." Comentó Viktor juguetón, con sus ojos azules fijados en los labios de Yuuri.

"¿Por qué?" Inquirió un poco nervioso, notando su mirada nada disimulada.

"Si me hubieras besado una hora antes, habría sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos." Dijo en un intento de romanticismo, pero Yuuri en cambio rió. No era la reacción que esperaba, pero aun así recibió un cuarto beso por parte del moreno, y eso lo dejó satisfecho.

Viktor estaba por besar a Yuuri por quinta vez cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta.

"¡Anciano! ¡¿Está el Katsudon contigo?! ¡No lo encuentro por ningún lado!" Gritaba Yuri, y el peliplateado se apresuró a salir de la cama para abrir la puerta, encontrándose con el rubio y sus otros primos. "Oh, sí. Aquí está." Dijo con cierto alivio, aunque le duró poco porque volvió a gritar. "¡¿Por qué tienen la misma ropa de ayer?! ¡Cámbiense ya! ¡Prometiste que iríamos de nuevo a la pista de patinaje!"

"¡Tuvimos una pijamada!" Contestó Viktor sin problemas.

"Vitya, ¿qué te pasó en el labio?" Preguntó Mila, al principio un poco preocupada, hasta que vio el rostro de Yuuri ruborizándose.

"Golpeé a Viktor por accidente mientras estaba ebrio." Se apresuró en decir, pues no era del todo mentira.

"Oh, entiendo." Rió, pues su imaginación se encargó de hacerle saber lo que sucedió. "¡Espera! Tengo ungüento para los labios en mi bolso. Te ayudará a que sane más rápido. Y puedes compartirlo con Yuuri." Guiñó un ojo antes de regresar a su habitación a buscar su bolso.

Viktor sonrió mientras que Yuuri no podía ruborizarse más.

.

.

.

Viktor acababa de cumplir los 20 años cuando consiguió a su primer y único novio, con el que unos años después formaría su propia familia.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de abuela, llamadas a la ONU, insultos, cartas de amor, pedida de matrimonio; ¡dejen reviews! ;D**


	10. Yuuri: 16, Viktor: 20

**facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**

 **Este cap fue algo tardado y difícil de escribir. Pero espero que les guste ;D!**

* * *

Yuuri aún tenía 16 años cuando consiguió su primer y único novio.

Días después de Año Nuevo, cuando los primos de su novio ya habían regresado a sus respectivos hogares, y un día antes de volver a Hasetsu; Viktor decidió que ese era el momento oportuno de charlar con sus padres respecto a su nueva relación con Yuuri.

El peliplateado le había pedido que se quedara en su habitación y le hiciera compañía a los poodles mientras que él conversaba con sus padres y trataba de amenizar cualquier discusión que pudiese ocurrir.

Yuuri estaba más que nervioso, y se abrazaba a los poodles mientras temblaba nervioso. Él sabía que Sergei y Nina le tenían aprecio, sino no lo habrían invitado a Rusia con ellos. Pero… ¿le tendrían el mismo aprecio como su yerno? ¿Estarían los padres de Viktor de acuerdo con su noviazgo?

Pasando los minutos, Yuuri intentaba distraerse jugando Pokémon en su DS. Al mismo tiempo, Vicchan y Makkachin trataban de tranquilizarlo con lamidas y rogando por carias. Pero los nervios se lo comían entero y Yuuri no lograba distraerse con nada.

Entonces sintió la necesidad de hablar con alguien. Pero en Japón era de madrugada y todos debían estar durmiendo. Las únicas dos personas que ya sabían sobre su relación con Viktor eran Yuuko, por ser su mejor amiga, y Mari, porque quería evitar el ataque de ira inicial de su hermana se lo decía en persona. También pensó en decírselo a Phichit, pero sabía que él era pésimo guardando secretos y lo terminaría diciendo por accidente.

Yuuko había contestado de manera positiva y entusiasta, diciendo que estaba extasiada por la noticia.

MadonnaIce: LO SABIA! USTEDES SON TAN HERMOSOS JUNTOS! MANDEME UNA FOTO DE USTEDES BESANDOSE!

Yuurikatsudon: … no.

Mientras que Mari tardó más tiempo en contestar, seguramente maldiciendo por lo bajo. Pero cuando lo hizo, fue de buena manera (o eso esperaba su hermano).

TakaoMari: Felicidad. Pero, por favor, dime que aún eres virgen o tendré que matar a tu novio.

Yuurikatsudon: por supuesto que lo soy! D:

Una hora después, Viktor regresó a la habitación. El peliplateado tenía dibujada una expresión bastante seria y difícil de descifrar en el rostro. Y el japonés sintió que su corazón se detendría si recibía una respuesta negativa. No obstante, Viktor caminó hasta él y lo envolvió con sus brazos, dándole un beso en la frente, y un suspiro de alivio mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del menor.

"¿Es-estás bien?" Preguntó Yuuri, devolviendo el abrazo. Al mismo tiempo, esperaba impaciente a que Viktor revelara la resolución de sus padres.

"Todo está bien, Yuuri." Levantó la vista y sonrió, y besó su nariz de manera juguetona. Se separó de Yuuri un momento para sentarse a su lado y pasar un brazo por su cintura mientras apoyaba su mejilla izquierda sobre su cabello negro. "Mis padres al principio estaban en shock, y por un momento temí a que se fueran a enojar con nosotros. Pero mi madre fue la primera en reaccionar y me dijo que por ella no había problema, y que sólo esperaba a que yo no tratara de presionarte para…eh… 'cosas de adultos'." Dijo un poco nervioso, con lo que Yuuri se dio cuenta que Viktor y él nunca había hablado de sexo como tal. La mayoría de chistes sexuales dentro de una conversación siempre eran hechos por Takeshi (o comentarios aleatorios hechos por Yuuko cuando éste les hablada sobre Yaoi). "Mi padre dijo más o menos lo mismo, y sólo me aconsejó que tuviéramos cuidado por cómo pudieran reaccionar otras personas. Ya sabes, como los dos somos hombres…"

"Ya veo. Es un alivio saber que tus padres están bien con nosotros." Yuuri suspiró con alivio y se abrazó al peliplateado en busca de conforte. Vicchan y Makkachin intentaron llamar la atención de sus dueños rasgando sus ropas. "Sólo esperemos a que mis padres también nos apoyen. Y al menos en Japón no tendremos problemas con nuestra relación… Aunque probablemente tus fans me odiaran..." Dijo con una risita.

"No me importan esas chicas, Yuuri. En realidad, estoy bastante harto de ellas. Tú eres el único el que me importa." Tomó al moreno del mentón y juntó sus labios en un beso juguetón, el cual hizo un chirrido gracioso, pero Yuuri se ruborizó. "Me aseguraré de dejarle claro a todas esas chicas que nuestra relación es seria, y que no es mi intención intentar nada contigo hasta que seas mayor de edad… a menos que tú me le pidas antes." Agregó enseguida con un carraspeó, evidentemente nervioso por el tema. Yuuri no pudo evitar reír un poco. "No estoy seguro de cómo funciona el sexo entre hombres, pero seguro que en Internet habrá guías." Agregó en tono de broma.

"Entiendo. Gracias, Viktor. Sé que has tenido novias antes, y probablemente tuviste sexo con ellas. Pero al menos yo sigo siendo virgen." Dijo Yuuri, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo sencillo que fue sacar el tema. ¿Sería por qué ambos eran hombres, o por qué se conocían desde hacía años? Aunque aun así así sintió un poco de pudor al decirlo en voz alta

Viktor lo miró con sorpresa un par de segundos, pero después se relajó.

"Sí…He tenido tres novias. Pero realmente nunca tuve sexo con ninguna de ellas. Yo…eh… perdí mi virginidad cuando cumplí 18 años con una desconocida, y ni siquiera lo recuerdo muy bien porque estaba bastante ebrio. ¡Pe-pero usé condón y me aseguré de ir al médico después!" Dijo enseguida, como si esperara a que Yuuri se molestara por eso. "No he vuelto a tener sexo desde entonces…"

"¡¿En serio?!" El japonés mentiría si dijera que no se sentía sorprendido por ello. Muchas veces había escuchado rumores sobre Viktor y sus supuestos amoríos. Pero conocía muy bien al peliplateado y sabía que él no era ese tipo de persona, por lo que jamás los creyó. Pero aun así existía la duda…

"Por supuesto, Yuuri." Dijo con una sonrisa algo desanimada. "Sé que la gente tiende a verme como una especie de playboy, pero la verdad es que sólo trato de ser amable con ellos para no tener problemas. Sin embargo, muchas de esas personas confunden mi cordialidad con interés y tratan de llevarme a la cama, y estoy seguro que la mayoría lo hace debido al dinero de mi familia. Incluso he escuchado rumores de chicas que aseguran que tuvieron sexo conmigo y decir que están embarazadas... Y para colmo, Yuki se creía muchos de esos rumores y terminábamos peleando..." Viktor parecía tan apesadumbrado al terminar aquella oración que Yuuri sintió un dejo de remordimiento de tan siquiera dudar un poco de él. "Ella incluso creía que yo me aprovechaba de ti…"

"Oh…" Yuuri entonces entendió por qué la chica solía verlo con tanto rencor. "Lo siento, Viktor. No mereces que te hagan eso. Yo te creo." Llevó la mano derecha al cabello de plata de su novio y besó su mejilla. Viktor sonrió más alegre. "Umm…Viktor, ¿es decir que Yuki y tú rompieron por esos rumores?" Inquirió con algo de pena, pero realmente sentía curiosidad por eso.

El peliplateado dio un suspiró largo, y con su mano libre acarició a los poodles mientras pensaba. Primero acarició las orejas de Makkachin y después las de Vicchan.

"No, no exactamente por eso. Es un tema complicado, y sé que parcialmente cargo con parte de la culpa." Se levantó de la cama, pero tomó las manos de Yuuri. "Hagamos esto: después de la cena, tendremos otra pijamada y te lo contaré todo. Además, podrás preguntarme todo lo que quieras y trataré de ser lo más honesto posible, pero yo también te haré preguntas. Y si hay algo que no quieras contestar, podemos ignorarlo por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?" Yuuri, muy de acuerdo con la idea, asintió y sonrió con timidez. "Bien. Mis padres ya nos deben estar esperando en el comedor." Ante aquello, Yuuri no pudo evitar tensarse de nuevo, y debió notársele en el rostro porque el peliplateado enseguida agregó. "¡Todo está bien, Yuuri! Relájate. No tienes porqué impresionar a mis padres. Ellos ya te conocen." Dijo con su sonrisa en forma de corazón, y Yuuri le creyó.

La cena con Nina y Sergei, sus ahora suegros, al principio fue algo incómoda. Pues, aunque los Nikiforov continuaron actuando de manera normal, como si nada fuese diferente, aquello hizo que los nervios del japonés no hicieran más que aumentar. Pero al final, la tensión duró hasta que la mujer rubia hizo un comentario en tono de broma:

"Bueno. Debo decir que no me sorprende que Vitya y tú sean novios, Solnyshko. Ustedes dos siempre han sido inseparable." Dijo y rió, y Yuuri bajó la mirada hacia su comida para esconder su rubor. "Desde que Vitya te conoció no ha hecho más que hablar de lo adorable que eres."

"¡Mamá!" Se quejó el peliplateado menor, con sus mejillas también sonrojadas. Y el moreno por fin rió al ver a Viktor tan avergonzado.

"Yuuri." Le habló Sergei con su habitual tono neutral. Yuuri normalmente se sentía algo intimado por la personalidad tan estricta del ruso mayor, pero sabía éste era un hombre sensible y centrado, por lo que supo que no tenía nada que temer (si él estuviera en contra de su relación con Viktor, ya lo habría dicho). "A pesar de que legalmente aún no eres un adulto, te conozco desde hace años y sé que eres de fiar. Y sería hipócrita de mi parte no aceptar tu relación con Vitya, pues Nina y yo teníamos casi su misma edad cuando comenzamos a salir."

"¡Y hemos pasado maravillosos 25 años juntos!" Dijo Nina mirando a su esposo con adoración. Luego se volvió hacia el moreno con una sonrisa. "Lo que intentamos decir es que te consideramos parte de nuestra familia, Yuuri. Pero si por alguna razón tu relación con Vitya no llega a funcionar, esperamos que al menos sigan siendo amigos."

"Oh, gracias…" El japonés sonrió, sintiéndose menos nervioso. "Les agradezco su confianza." Viktor lo tomó de una mano y sonrió.

"Sí. Pero también debo agregar que nos preocupa un poco cómo otras personas pueden reaccionar." Dijo Sergei después de beber té. "En Japón podrían ser discriminados, pero podemos confiar en que nadie los atacará físicamente. No pedimos que escondan su relación, pero creo que sería prudente si esperan unos meses antes de hacerla pública. Que solamente nosotros, la familia de Yuuri, y los amigos cercanos de ustedes lo sepan."

Tanto Viktor como Yuuri asintieron, y aquella conversación derivó después a otros temas, incluyendo que los Nikiforov hablarían con los Katsuki cuando volvieran a Hasetsu.

"Y bien, ¿qué quieres que te cuente primero?" Inquirió Viktor cuando ya había vuelto a la habitación. Ya se había puesto sus pijamas y lavado los dientes. Y mientras el peliplateado estaba acostado boca abajo, con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, Yuuri estaba sentado a su lado cruzado de piernas. Los poodles también estaban con ellos sobre la cama mientras mascaban juguetes.

Iniciaron su juego de 'preguntas y respuestas honestas' con cosas sencillas, desde Viktor asegurándose de que el color favorito de Yuuri fuera el azul y su comida favorita el Katsudon, y Yuuri preguntando si realmente el peliplateado no había tenido nada que ver con la compra de su celular un año atrás (aunque era obvio que sí), hasta que la conversación tocó de nuevo el tema sobre la relación de Viktor y su ex-novia.

"La verdad es que… mi relación con Yuki era de conveniencia." Comenzó a decir Viktor con cautela, observando con algo de vergüenza el rostro incrédulo de su novio. "¡Lo sé! Suena mal decirlo así. Pero ella lo sabía."

"De acuerdo… ¿Pero a qué te refieres con que tu relación con ella era de conveniencia?" Preguntó Yuuri tratando de no juzgar a Viktor. Pues si su novio se lo estaba contado era porque confiaba en él, y no quería traicionar su confianza.

"Yuuri. Tú has visto cómo de agresivas son las chicas cuando intentan coquetear conmigo en las calles, ¿cierto?" El moreno asintió, y de pronto entendió a qué se refería. "En la universidad es peor. Las chicas siempre están detrás mí e incluso me ruegan para prestarles atención. Así que cuando Yuki confesó sus sentimientos hacia mí, yo le dije que se lo agradecía pero que no estaba interesado en ese momento. Pero me convención de salir con ella asegurándome que sus sentimientos eran puros, y que a ella no le molestaría si yo la usaba como 'escudo' contra otras chicas. Y eso funcionó mayoría del tiempo. Si una chica me preguntaba si tenía novia, yo simplemente decía que sí y ella me dejaba en paz."

"Oh, entonces fue idea de ella…" Murmuró el japonés más para sí mismo, pero Viktor asintió.

"Sí. Yo estaba muy agradecido con Yuki por nuestro acuerdo, por lo que creí que ella en verdad me quería y lo hacía por mi bien. Así que intenté salir con ella en serio. Tuvimos citas, nos besábamos. Pero nunca me sentí muy cómodo a su lado. Incluso Makkachin la ignoraba." Dijo como si fuese una prueba definitiva de su falta de compatibilidad, aunque aquello realmente convenció a Yuuri. ¡Pues Makkachin era el perro más amistoso del mundo! Incluso más que Vicchan (pues al poodle pequeño le gustaba morder y ladrar a desconocidos). "Con el tiempo comencé a sentirme mal de no estar interesado en ella, pero seguí intentando enamorarme de Yuki porque siempre fue muy linda conmigo. Entonces comenzaron los rumores… No pude culparla de dudar de mí, pues sentía que le estaba fallando. Pero de todos modos me dolía cuando ella insistía en creerlos. No importaba cuántas veces le dijera que nunca le fui infiel; ella simplemente me decía: 'está bien si quieres tener sexo con otras personas, pero recuerda que yo soy tu novia'."

"Eso es… retorcido." No pudo evitar comentar el menor. "Pero, Viktor, ¿estás seguro que nunca le fuiste infiel a Yuki?" Al darse cuenta de lo que había preguntado, Yuuri se llevó las manos a la boca. Y por un momento temió a que el peliplateado se molestara con él por dudar de él. Viktor lo miró un momento con incertidumbre, y tras varios segundos de silencio se decidió a hablar.

"… Ahora que lo recuerdo…Una vez besé a chico mientras aún salía ella. Fue la primera vez que un hombre se me confesaba, y encontré eso muy valiente de su parte. Por lo que cuando me pidió un beso a cambio de olvidarse de mí, no creí que fuese algo malo y lo hice. Aunque después me sentí bastante mal a causa de eso, por lo que no lo volví a hacer... ¿Eso cuenta como infidelidad si mi relación con Yuki no era exactamente estable?" Inquirió, y su rostro parecía tan genuinamente confundido que Yuuri no supo qué contestar al principio. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta que Viktor realmente estaba siendo honesto con él… y eso lo hizo querer consolarlo.

"Técnicamente sí le fuiste infiel…" Dijo, y el peliplateado dio un suspiro. "Y gracias por decírmelo, Viktor." Yuuri bajó la mirada, y decidió ser honesto también. "Yo… te vi cuando besaste a ese chico."

"Oh… Fue el día que enfermaste, ¿cierto?" Yuuri, sorprendido porque recordara el día exacto, asintió con la cabeza. "Uhm. ¿Es por eso que no me dejabas entrar a tu habitación? ¿Porque me viste serle infiel a Yuki?" Los ojos azules de Viktor de pronto parecían tan triste que el japonés tuvo que desviar la mirada.

"En parte… E-es decir. Me sentía bastante mal esos días, y no quería que nadie me viera enfermo. Pero también me sentía raro de haberte visto besar a otro chico…pues en ese tiempo ya estaba enamorado de ti."

"Yuuri… Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso. Fue algo que hice sin pensar. Además, Yuki ya dudaba de mí, así que no creí que fuese hacer la diferencia si lo besaba o no." Viktor se sentó en la cama, y dudó un momento antes de tomar una de las manos del menor. Pero cuando lo hizo, Yuuri lo estrechó con fuerza.

"No, está bien. No es tu culpa que yo lo viera. Simplemente tuve la mala suerte de pasar por allí en ese momento." Yuuri al fin se atrevió a alzar la mirada, y se miraron en silencio por unos momentos. El silencio no era precisamente incómodo, pero ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir para romper la tensión.

Viktor cerró los ojos un momento y dio un suspiro largo antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

"Te prometo que jamás te seré infiel, Yuuri. Eso puedes darlo por hecho. Y si alguna vez dudas de mí, házmelo saber y haré todo lo posible porque confíes en mí de nuevo."

"Viktor…" Yuuri frunció el cejo, sintiéndose frustrado ante sus palabras. "No creo que sea así cómo funcione esto." Sacudió la cabeza, y el peliplateado lo miró con confusión. "Puede que Yuki se haya creído cualquier rumor que haya escuchado sobre ti, pero yo jamás los creí. Siempre he confiado en ti. Y las pocas veces que he cometido el error de dudar de ti, tú me has demostrado que puedo confiar en tu palabra." Viktor abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y Yuuri continuó a pesar de que no estaba seguro si estaba diciendo las palabras correctas. "Justo como ahora. Te pregunté si le habías sido infiel a Yuki y pudiste haberme dicho que no, pero me dijiste que sí. Y eso habría hecho que cualquier otra persona se molestara y rompiera de inmediato contigo. Pero yo me alegro de que me hayas dicho la verdad. Por lo tanto sé que jamás me serás infiel, y espero que sepas que yo tampoco tengo la intención de serlo."

Yuuri estaba consciente de lo ingenuo que sonaban. No podía adivinar el futuro como para saber si eso sería o no cierto. Pero realmente confiaba en Viktor. Y le dolía saber ver que Yuki lo había hecho sentir mal por algo que ni siquiera hizo, pero que terminó haciendo una vez (seguramente como una especie de venganza inconsciente).

"Yuuri…Gracias." Llevó la mano de su novio hacia su boca y la besó. Yuuri pudo ver que los ojos aquamarinos de Viktor estaban un poco humedecidos, pero su sonrisa era grande y genuina. "Tú realmente me conoces y me aceptas como soy. Por eso me gustas."

"Yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti." Dijo con una sonrisa tímida, e imitó el gesto de besar su mano, haciendo ruborizar al mayor. "Gracias por aceptarme como soy, Viktor. También me gustas." Juntaron sus labios y se abrazaron con fuerza.

"Ah. Pero aún no te he terminado de contar por qué romí con Yuki." Dijo Viktor luego de un minuto.

"¿Uh? ¿Aún hay más?" Dejaron de abrazarse, pero se sentaron lado a lado, recargándose uno al otro.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te lastimaste la nariz y sangrabas? Yuki se molestó conmigo por ayudarte ese día, lo cual me pareció sumamente ridículo. Después de discutir por un rato, ella me advirtió que tenía que dejar de verte o rompería nuestro acuerdo. En ese momento me di cuenta que ella no estaba conmigo porque me quisiera. No sé si era por el dinero de mi familia, o por orgullo de tener al chico popular de novio. Pero cuando intentó alejarme de ti, supe que ella no valía mi tiempo."

"Viktor…" Yuuri ahora realmente entendía por qué le daba tan mala espina la chica, o porqué el peliplateado jamás actuó de manera especialmente cariñosa con ella en público (cuando Viktor siempre lo abrazaba a él). "Si alguna vez hago algo que te haga sentir mal, dímelo. Y si alguna vez actuó como un novio celoso sin una razón, te doy permiso para amonestarme y enojarte conmigo." Al escuchar aquello, Viktor rió.

"Yuuri. No te imagino como un novio celoso. Pero sé que yo sí puedo llegar a ser un poco celoso. Por lo que te digo que puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo si alguna vez actuó como ella… Ah, hablando de celos. ¿Sabes? No me gusta que seas tan amistoso con esa tal Sara..." Dijo juguetón, pero el moreno pudo percibir algo de cierto en su tono de voz.

"¿Sara? ¿La hermana de Michele?" Inquirió confundido. ¿Qué hay con ella?"

"¡Oh! Lo siento, Yuuri. Pero prometí a Yuuko no decirte nada al respecto. Tendrás que preguntárselo a ella. Pero puedo decirte que mis celos no es desconfianza hacia ti, sino porque no confío en que otros no intentarán alejarte de mi lado." Yuuri rodó los ojos, pensando en que Viktor estaba siendo demasiado dramático como de costumbre, pero lo besó en la mejilla para asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

Luego de conversar por unos minutos más, Yuuri bostezó y decidieron que ya era hora de dormir, pues al día siguiente debían ir al aeropuerto desde temprano. Y aunque tenían varios días durmiendo en la misma cama, cado uno dormía abrazado a un poodle, a veces siendo Makkachin el que dormía lado de Yuuri y Vicchan acorrucándose sobre la cabeza de Viktor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor aún tenía 20 años la primera vez que 'conoció' a los padres de su pareja.

A pesar de haber tenido tres novias antes, Viktor nunca había conocido a sus familias, ni siquiera a sus padres o hermanos por separado; jamás llegó a ese nivel de confianza con ellas. Sin embargo, con Yuuri era distinto. Conocía a los Katsuki desde hacía años, aunque eso era gracias a que su padre solía rentar la sala de banquetes de Yu-topia como su sitio favorito para las reuniones de trabajo. Así que los padres de Yuuri y los suyos tenían una sana relación amistad y negocios.

Así que… si Toshiya y Hiroko decidían que no querían que Viktor saliera con su hijo, ambas familias se verían afectadas de manera negativa en muchas formas. ¡Y eso era mucha presión!

El peliplateado sabía que los Katsuki le tenían aprecio, y más de una vez le habían dicho que lo consideraban como un hijo más dentro de su familia, así que esperaba que ellos entendieran que no trataba de utilizar a Yuuri, sino que estaba enamorado de él y que esperaba que pudieran formar un futuro juntos (por más cursi que sonase en su cabeza).

Así que, el día después de que llegaran a Hasetsu (pues el jetlag los había dejado bastante adormilados), el peliplateado y sus padres se reunieron con los Katsuki. Viktor hubiese preferido que Yuuri no estuviera presente durante la conversación, por si las cosas se ponían feas, pero su novio le aseguró que si eso sucedía se pondría de su lado. Yuuri también le aseguró que no creía que sus padres se fuesen a oponer.

Viktor se arrodilló junto a Yuuri en la mesa. Ambos estaban demasiado nervios como para hablar, por lo que dejaron que los padres de Viktor iniciaran la conversación.

"Viktor-kun, ¿son serias tus intenciones con Yuuri?" Preguntó Toshiya con el cejo fruncido. No parecía molesto sino dubitativo, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo entender lo que estaba pasando.

Viktor se tensó, pero no dudó en contestar con toda la sinceridad y confianza que pudo.

"Por supuesto. Yuuri es muy importante para mí." Dijo, temblando un poco, pero alargó un brazo hacia su novio y lo tomó de la mano para reafirmar su posición. "No le pediría que fuera mi novio si no estuviera seguro de mis sentimientos hacia él." Viktor pudo sentir que Yuuri también estaba nervioso, sobre todo cuando ambos Katsukis los miraron a ambos de manera crítica.

"¿Y qué hay de ti, Yuuri?" El japonés mayor preguntó.

"Yo…" Yuuri tragó saliva, tener la mano de Viktor entrelazada con la suya le dio fuerza. "Quiero estar con Viktor. Confió en él. Y sé que sentimos lo mismo."

Tras unos segundos de silencio por parte de ambas familias, Hiroko rió.

"Creo que está bien que sean novios. Es decir, Toshiya y yo también éramos bastante jóvenes cuando comenzamos a salir. En realidad, creo que yo era un año menor que Yuuri-chan. Mi padre estaba furioso por eso." Dijo y siguió riendo. Los chicos entonces se sintieron más relajados. Incluso Toshiya también rió un poco. "Pero, honestamente, creí que tardarían al menos un año más en declarase." Dicho aquello, los menores terminaron ruborizándose.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Sabemos la clase de hombre que eres, Viktor-kun, así que confiamos en que cuidarás de Yuuri, y que Yuuri también cuidará de ti."

Sin mucha sorpresa, los padres de Yuuri reprodujeron casi las mismas palabras que los padres de Viktor. Les aconsejaron ser prudentes en público, y que si alguna vez tenían alguna pelea (lo cual sería perfectamente normal, insistieron), podían pedirles consejos a ellos. Gradualmente la atmosfera se fue aligerando, sobre todo porque Hiroko había preparado katsudon. Y a la hora de la cena, el acceso al comedor le fue permitido a Mari y a los poodles para que ambas familias estuvieran completas.

La hija mayor de los Katsuki miró a su cuñado con la mirada entornada y una ceja alzada, pero le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda para hacerle saber que no estaba tan molesta con él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, Viktor y Yuuri habían quedado con sus amigos en casa del moreno para avisarles 'en secreto' sobre su relación. Sin embargo, Yuuko y Phichit, demasiado entusiasmados como para quedarse quietos, llegaron una hora antes.

"¡Oh, dios míos!" Repetía Yuuko una y otra vez mientras abrazaba a Yuuri. "¡Por fin tienes novio!" Y cuando el japonés creyó que ya no podía dolerle más la espalda, Phichit se lanzó sobre ellos.

"¡Tienes de novio a Viktor Nikiforov! ¡El chico más sexy de todo Hasetsu y probablemente también de todo Rusia y Japón!" Decía el tailandés mientras que Yuuri intentaba soltarse de ambos para poder respirar. "¿Qué se siente, Yuuri? ¿Estás listo para ser odiado por el mundo?"

"¡Phichit!" Exclamó con horror. "Ya hay demasiada homofobia en el mundo como para también preocuparme por lo que puedan pensar de mí las chicas que acosan a Viktor."

"Oh, en eso tiene razón." Phichit rió y por fin lo soltó. "Sí. No te preocupes por eso. Si alguna vez llego a saber de alguien que habla mal de ustedes, yo mismo me encargaré de deshacerme de ellas y que parezca un accidente." Dijo con un puño alzado al techo, y Yuuri dio un suspiro.

"Gracias. Eso me hace sentir mejor." Contestó sarcástico. "Por cierto, Yuuko. Viktor me dijo que sabes algo de acerca de Sara." Comentó en tono de interrogación, no estando seguro de qué se suponía que debía preguntar. No obstante, por el rostro atónico pero no sorprendido de su amiga, ella sí lo sabía.

"Um… Supongo que puedo decírtelo, siendo que Sara no me dijo que fuese un secreto..." Murmuró con una mano en la barbilla y mirando a la nada, pensativa. "De hecho, estoy casi segura que ella espera a que yo te lo diga para llamar tu atención."

"Yuuko. Ya dímelo." Pidió, cruzado de brazos, cansándose del secretismo que la chica quería darle.

"Yuuri. No es nuestra culpa que no te hayas dado cuenta que le gustas a Sara." Dijo Phichit también cruzándose de brazos, lanzándole una mirada acusatoria a su amigo, quien retrocedió con estupefacción.

"¿¡Qué?!"

"Lo que oyes." Yuuko suspiró, fingiendo exasperación. "La pobre de Sara siempre trata de llamar tu atención, pero tú sólo el haces caso a Viktor. No me malentiendes, creo que eso es adorable y más ahora que ya son novios." Añadió con una risita. "Pero sí siento algo de pena por ella. Pues antes de que iniciaran las vacaciones, Sara me preguntó si ella te gustaba y si valdría la pena de declararse a ti… y pues… Tuve que decirle la verdad. Bueno, no toda la verdad. Sólo le dije que te gustaba otra persona y que esa persona también le gustas pero que ambos estaban en negación." Yuuri se golpeó la frente con una mano. Curiosamente, no estaba sorprendido con la respuesta de la castaña. "Entonces se lo comenté a Viktor como una manera de incentivarlo…"

"¡Y funcionó!" Exclamó Phichit con una gran sonrisa.

Yuuri dio un suspiro de cansancio y decidió no discutir con sus amigos. Al menos ahora entendía por qué Sara siempre le pedía estudiar juntos. Y se sintió un poco mal consigo mismo por sentirse tan agradecido de que Yuuko la convenciera de no declarase a él.

"Y dinos, ¿cómo sucedió? ¿Cómo Viktor se te declaró? ¿Cómo fue su primer beso?" Inquirió la castaña con sus ojos hechos estrellas, y el moreno se ruborizó.

"Oh…eso…" No sabía cómo decirles a sus amigos que su primer beso había sido gracias a su estado de ebriedad, y que había lastimado los labios de Viktor en el intento. No obstante, a los pocos minutos, su novio entró a su habitación, y él no tuvo reparos en contarles con orgullo la historia completa.


	11. Yuuri: 16, Viktor: 20 (II)

Yuuri aún tenía 16 años la primera vez que pasó San Valentín con Viktor, pero ahora como novios.

Años anteriores, Yuuri se había limitado a recibir chocolates por parte de Yuuko y algunas compañeras de clases, pues en Japón ese día era especial para que las chicas regalaran chocolates a sus amigos o crush/novios, mientras que los chicos se tenían que esperar al Día Blanco, un mes después, para regresar los regalos también en forma de chocolates, mismos los cuales Yuuri compraba.

Pero tras conocer a Viktor, Yuuri tuvo que acostumbrarse a recibir chocolates también de él, puesto que al parecer, en Rusia, San Valentín era un festejo relativamente nuevo y el peliplateado realmente no lo festejaba. Aunque los rusos tenían otra fecha parecida, pero que más bien para las familia y amigos en general.

Yuuri aún recordaba con pudor la primera vez que recibió chocolates de parte de Viktor, cuando tenía 14 años. El peliplateado le había insistido en que quería compartir con él los chocolates que había recibido de chicas descocidas, ya que Viktor no sería capaz de comérselos todos. ¡Eran demasiados! Yuuri obviamente no se negó, porque… ¡eso significa chocolates gratis!… ¡y además comerlos junto con su crush! Los siguientes años fueron prácticamente iguales (y por suerte, Viktor aún no salía con Yuki durante el último San Valentín).

"¿Y qué harás el Día Blanco?" Recordaba Yuuri haberle preguntando a Viktor unos años atrás. "¿Comprarás chocolates para todas esas chicas, o harás uno para alguien…?"

"Yuuri. Soy ruso." Dijo Viktor después de reír. "Nosotros no festejamos el Día Blanco. No tengo por qué regresar esos regalos. Ni siquiera conozco a la mayoría de esas chicas e incluso estoy seguro que varias de ellas ni siquiera eran de mi escuela. No sabría dónde encontrarlas." Se llevó otro chocolate a la boca y zanjó el tema. Yuuri se encogió de hombros y también le restó importancia, puesto que el peliplateado tenía razón en eso.

No obstante, ese año fue distinto. Viktor y él acordaron regalarse chocolates mutuamente, pero nada extravagante o caro, puesto que ninguno de ellos era una chica. Además, ambos contaban con que el peliplateado recibiría muchos chocolates por parte de mujeres que aún creían que él era soltero. Mientras que el Día Blanco sí lo festejarían con una cita.

"Yuuri, prométeme que compartirás conmigo todos los chocolates que recibas." Le había dicho Viktor con una sonrisa juguetona, y el menor rodó los ojos.

"Viktor, dudo mucho recibir chocolates que no sean de Yuuko."

El peliplateado alzó una ceja y lo miró con incredulidad, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Y qué hay de Sara y tus compañeras de clases?"

Yuuri no pudo evitar reír un poco. A pesar de que, sorpresivamente, ya tenían dos meses de relación, Viktor insistía en desconfiar de Sara Crispino. El moreno estaba seguro que Sara ya no estaba interesada en él, puesto que ya le había dicho a la chica que tenía novio. Y aunque Viktor y él aún no hacían pública su relación, era obvio que muchos sospechaban de ellos por cómo interactuaban en la pista de patinaje, o que se siguieran tomando de la mano al caminar juntos. Pero claro, si alguien preguntaba, decían que eran amigos y que simplemente se les quedó la costumbre de tomarse de las manos. Ambos sabían que era una excusa mala y poco creíble, pero siempre era divertido ver los rostros de confusión de quiénes preguntaban.

"No creo que Sara me regale chocolates, y si me da unos, lo más seguro es que sean 'chocolates obligatorios'." Dijo el moreno y se sentó en la cama, haciendo a un lado a Makkachin y a Vicchan, quienes se habían estirando cómodamente y apoderado del colchón.

"¿Qué apuestas a que alguien te dará un chocolate hecho a mano? No tiene que ser específicamente Sara." Desafió Viktor tras tomar la silla del escritorio y sentarse frente a su novio. En Japón, los chocolates hechos a mano eran literalmente una declaración de amor. "Si alguien lo hace, espero que la rechaces con tacto."

"Viktor…" Dio un suspiro fingido de enfado. Viktor era el que siempre recibía chocolates caros o hechos a mano, pero Yuuri nunca había recibido ni uno, ¿por qué ese año sería diferente? "De acuerdo, si recibo un chocolate hecho a mano de quien sea…Umm…" Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo, y Vicchan se acostó sobre sus muslos en busca de caricias. "… Te dejaré comerte todos los chocolates con cerezas. Pero si yo gano, me darás los chocolates que tengan almendras."

"¡Es un trato!" Viktor sonrió, y le dio un beso a Yuuri en los labios. El peliplateado amaba los chocolates con cerezas y el moreno los chocolates con almendras, pero solían compartir 'el botín' por igual.

Viktor hubiese deseado besar más tiempo a su novio, pero se separaron al escuchar a Hiroko tocar la puerta para avisarles que ya estaba la comida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mañana de San Valentín, Viktor, sin falta, acompañó a Yuuri a su escuela, como todas las mañanas desde que se hicieron novios (antes sólo lo acompañaba de la escuela a su casa), y le dio su regalo, el cual se trataba de una bolsa con chocolates pequeños hechos a mano, con forma de corazón y cubiertos de trozos de almendras.

"Mi madre me ayudó a hacerlos." Confesó Viktor después de recibir un beso y un regalo por parte de Yuuri, el cual se trababa de cerezas cubiertas de chocolates.

"Tu regalo no fue tan difícil de hacer, así que yo mismo lo hice." Dijo Yuuri con algo de pena, pero al peliplateado no le importó y amó su regalo. "Disfrútalos. Son las únicas cerezas que comerás hoy." Dijo Yuuri en broma, recordándole la apuesta, y su novio rodó los ojos y dio un bufido antes de abrazarlo.

"Yuuri. Eres un chico lindo. Recuerda mis palabras: hoy recibirás al menos una confesión, incluso tres si las chicas de tu escuela no son tan ciegas como para no ver lo maravilloso que eres." Al terminar de decir aquello, lo besó en la mejilla de manera ruidosa. El moreno se ruborizó, halagado por sus palabras, aunque realmente no creyera la parte de las confesiones.

"Yo también espero que seas gentil con las chicas que rechaces hoy." Replicó Yuuri, y el peliplateado rió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Siempre que llegaban a la preparatoria de Yuuri, la pareja no podía despedirse con un beso, puesto que había muchos alumnos alrededor, así que se despedían agitando una mano al aire y una mirada de disculpas. Viktor entonces se dirigía a su universidad, a pesar de que su primera clase era una hora más tarde que la de Yuuri, así que aprovechaba ese tiempo extra para estudiar o jugar con su celular.

Al paso de las horas, Yuuri solamente recibió 'regalos obligatorios' de sus compañeras de clases, y dos chocolates de 'amistad' de Yuuko y Sara, por lo que pronto se olvidó de la apuesta. Además, Phichit hizo que su atención se centrara en otro tema…

"Así que, Yuuri…" Comenzó a decir el tailandés durante el receso, con voz lo suficientemente baja para que sólo entre ellos se escucharan; con las mejillas sobre sus manos y los codos sobre el escritorio, y una mirada sugerente asomándose en sus ojos grises. "¿Viktor y tú tienen planes para San Valentín?"

"¿Uh? Sí." Sonrió ruborizado. "Mamá hará katsudon para nosotros, y después veremos School Days. Logré convencer a Viktor de que lo mirara conmigo."

"Yuuri. ¿Estás seguro que a Viktor le gustará ver School Days, con lo románico que es él?" Inquirió Phichit, con la mirada entornada.

"Oh… Tienes razón." Murmuró mortificado. "Olvidé que a él le ponen triste los finales malos, y seguro que ver una cabeza cercenada no es exactamente romántico para este día. Tendré que pensar en otro anime…"

"Sí, te recomiendo eso. Pero… ¿Eso es todo lo que harán hoy?" Inquirió el menor con cierta decepción, y Yuuri lo miró con confusión. "Yuuri… Tienes un novio el cual te quiere mucho y que es prácticamente un adulto, y hoy es San Valentín. ¿Eso no te dice algo?"

"…¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó estupefacto tras entender lo que Phichit sugería. "N-no… Vi-Viktor y yo aún no… nosotros no…" Se llevó las manos a la cara, muerto de vergüenza, y continuó hablando casi en murmullo. "He-hemos conversado sobre eso, pero…"

"¿Pero…?" Phichit trató de incitarlo a hablar, pero al ver que el japonés tartamudeaba, le tuvo piedad. "Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo. Sé que es algo privado."

"Sí, lo siento, Phichit…Hay cosas que simplemente no puedo compartir contigo." Dijo Yuuri, aún apenado, pero Phichit sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro para hacerle saber que lo entendía. "Además, eres mucho menor que yo. No deberías pensar en esas cosas." Le amonestó con el ceño fruncido, pero el tailandés rió.

"Culpa a Yuuko y a sus mangas yaoi. ¡Éstos abrieron mi mente a un mundo nuevo de posibilidades!" Comentó en broma.

"Sólo esperemos que no te hagan abrir tu trasero también." Replicó Yuuri sarcástico, y Phichit casi escupió de la risa el jugo que había comenzado a beber.

"Um, Yuuri-kun." El mencionado, sobresaltado, se volvió hacia la voz que lo había llamado, y vio que se trataba de Maiko, una de sus compañeras de clases desde primer año, pero quien recientemente se había cambiado al club Fotografía y desde entonces conversaban más a menudo. Maiko era una chica tímida de cabello castaño claro, casi rubia, y tenía un rostro bonito con poco maquillaje. "¿Podemos… hablar en privado?"

Yuuri miró a Phichit, quien lo miró de vuelta con la misma confusión, pero le hizo una seña para que fuera con la chica. Yuuri entonces asintió y se levantó de su escritorio. Le preocupó un poco que Maiko quisiera hablar a solas con él. ¿Acaso se trataba de algo malo? ¿Había hecho algo que la molestara? No eran precisamente amigos, así que no podía pensar en una razón para que quisiera conversar con él a solas.

Siguió a la castaña por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que llegaron a un punto alejado del jardín, y el moreno estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que la chica todo el tiempo estuvo tratando de esconder algo de él, pero que se lo terminó presentado cuando al fin estuvieron solos.

Oh… De acuerdo. Al parecer Yuuri había perdido la apuesta.

Maiko, con sus manos estiradas hacia él, y su cabeza agachada por timidez, le mostraba una bolsa rosa con chocolates dentro, los cuales definitivamente estaban hechos a mano.

"Oh… Gracias." Fue todo lo que al moreno se le ocurrió decir mientras tomaba la bolsa.

En ese momento Yuuri en verdad deseaba no tener que aceptar el regalo, pero sabía que eso sería de muy mala educación de su parte y que además podría lastimar los sentimientos de la chica. Maiko seguía sin decir nada, pero el moreno vio que la bolsita tenía una tarjeta pegada, la cual abrió y leyó.

Maiko preguntaba si quería ser su novio.

"¡Lo-lo siento mucho!" Yuuri se inclinó hacia delante mientras se disculpaba. "Yo ya es-estoy en una relación con alguien más."

La castaña levantó la mirada enseguida y lo miró en estado de shock, como si no creyera lo que escuchaba.

"¿Tienes novia?" Inquirió con evidente incredulidad, y Yuuri no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

"Novio, en realidad…" Yuuri sabía que se estaba exponiendo a que su compañera les dijera a todos que era homosexual (aunque Yuuri realmente no se sentía atraído a otros hombres, sólo a Viktor), pero no tuvo el corazón para negar a su novio.

"¿Y quién es?" Exigió la chica subiendo la voz. No fue lo suficiente atlo para ser considerado un grito, pero Yuuri retrocedió porque nunca la había oído molesta. "¿Es Phichit?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡N-no, no es Phichit!" El moreno estaba tan confundido por la reacción de la chica como para pensar en lo ridículo que había sonado aquella pregunta. "¡No es alguien de esta escuela!"

"Yuuri-kun, si vas a rechazarme, por lo menos dime la verdad. No mientas. Tú no pareces ni actúas como un chico gay. ¿Por qué no quieres ser mi novio?" Preguntó la chica mientras sus ojos se humedecían y parecía que iba a comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento.

Años atrás el moreno se hubiese sentido mal por ella, pero… después de todas las experiencias que Viktor le contó sobre lo que sufría con Yuki; Yuuri estaba seguro que, quizás de manera inconsciente, Maiko trataba de disuadirlo con lágrimas (muchos años después se enteraría que a eso se le llamaba 'manipulación emocional').

"No estoy mintiendo." Yuuri dijo, sorpresivamente más tranquilo e irguiendo la espalda; con sus ojos marrones mirando a la chica con dureza. "Tengo un novio al cual amo y por eso no lo dejaría por alguien más. Así que lamento mucho no poder corresponderte como desearías." Yuuri se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

Sí, Yuuri amaba a Viktor tanto como amaba a Yuuko, Takeshi, Phichit y a su hermana. Viktor era uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero ahora, como su novio, entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, entre más miradas de afecto se dirigían, y con cada caricia y besos que compartían; eso hacía que sus sentimientos hacia él crecieran cada día más y sintiera otro tipo de amor hacia él. Y esperaba que para Viktor aquello fuera lo mismo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor aún tenía 20 años el día que de verdad festejó San Valentín por primera vez.

Tras la caída del Muro de Berlín en los años 90's, Rusia comenzó a adoptar costumbres tanto Americanas como de otros países, desde dejar paso libre a empresas de ropa y comida rápida, como festejar algunos días festivos, tales como Navidad y San Valentín. Viktor jamás se había tomado muy en serio ninguno de esos dos días (aunque le gustaba Navidad por ser durante su cumpleaños y a sus primos por los regalos). Y en su familia más bien festejaban 'El día de la familia, amor y fidelidad' en julio.

No fue hasta que Viktor llegó a Japón que se dio cuenta que quizás los japoneses se tomaban San Valentín… demasiado en serio. Al punto que cada tipo de regalo tenía un significado diferente. Un chocolate corriente significaba un 'regalo obligatorio', pero un chocolate más caro significaba Amistad, mientras que un chocolate hecho a mano (o muy, muy caro) era una declaración de Amor directa.

Cada año Viktor tenía que lidiar con muchos de esos regalos, aunque por 'suerte' sólo había tenido que rechazar a 12 chicas en 3 años, y Viktor honestamente esperaba a que ese cuarto año no se sumaran más a la lista, mucho menos porque no quería que su adorable novio se sintiera incómodo al ver cómo otros intentaban alejarlos. Al menos comerían juntos todos los regalos que recibieran. Y en verdad amó las cerezas con chocolate que Yuuri le había dado.

Aunque sería una lástima que Yuuri no pudiese comer sus chocolates favoritos con almendras, pues el peliplateado estaba seguro que al menos una persona se le declararía. Es decir, ¡¿por qué alguien no querría tener a Yuuri como su novio?!

En cuanto Viktor llegó a su universidad, algunas chicas ya lo estaban esperando… lo cual lo aterró un poco, porque eso significaba que esas chicas ya se habían percatado de que solía llegar media hora antes a la escuela. Pero respiró un poco más tranquilo al ver que los chocolates eran más bien comunes, algunos adornados con listones o piedras preciosas, pero ninguna chica trató de confesarse.

Al pasar las horas no tuvo tanta suerte, pues dos chicas, una rubia y una morena, que Viktor estaba seguro que no conocía de nada pero que al mismo tiempo le parecían familiares (posiblemente tendría algunas clases con ellas), intentaron declararse a él. Una lo hizo durante el primer descanso, y la segunda al término de las clases. El peliplateado quiso sentir pena por ellas… pero no podía. Él estaba felizmente en una relación, y no cambiaría a Yuuri por nadie, así que no tuvo reparo en contestarles que él ya tenía un novio, haciendo hincapié en el sexo.

Las chicas lo miraron con una expresión sorprendida e incrédula, como si creyeran que el ruso trataba de engañarlas. Incluso una exigió saber quién era su novio, pero Viktor la miró con frialdad.

"No tengo por qué contestarte eso." Replicó con una mirada tan mordaz que la morena retrocedió, pero Viktor enseguida volvió a sonreír. "No lamento no poder corresponderte, ¡pero gracias por los chocolates!"

El peliplateado entonces regresó a su salón para buscar sus cosas, riéndose un poco por lo bajo porque Yuuri le había mandado un mensaje de texto para avisarle que había ganado la apuesta. ¡Más cerezas para él!

 **Yuurikatsudon:** ahora temo a que Maiko le diga a todos que tengo novio, mejor debí haberle dicho que ella no me gustaba y punto D:

 **Vicchan02:** oops, creo que yo también dije 'sin querer' que tengo novio ('w≦)

 **Yuurikatsudon:** …nuestros padres nos matarán cuando se enteren

 **Vicchan02:** yo no diré nada si tú no dices nada, solnyshko ( o 3o)

 **Yuurikatsudon** : trato!

Cuando Viktor entró a su salón ya casi vacío, se topó con el chico suizo que era el nuevo 'amigo' (traducción: novio en secreto) de uno de sus compañeros de clases. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Chris?

Chris debía tener 18 años por lo menos, puesto que estaba en primer año. Viktor había conversado con él en algunas ocasiones y era un tipo divertido, pero sólo lo consideraba como 'un conocido'. Y no tenía más intenciones que saludarlo de manera cordial y pasarle de lado para ir por su mochila y entonces ir con Yuuri, pero el rubio le sonrió y alzó una ceja de manera sugerente.

"¿Qué le dijiste a esa chica para hacerla llorar?"

"¿Eh? ¿A quién?" Viktor se sobresaltó antes de tomar su mochila y colgársela en el hombro.

"¿Cómo que 'a quién'?" Sus ojos miel lo miraron con confusión. "A la chica que te dio esos chocolates hace un momento. ¿Acaso no la rechazaste con tacto?"

"Ah. ¿Viste eso?" Ahora Viktor sí se sintió un poco mal. No era su intención hacerla llorar, pero tampoco iba a disculparse con ella, pues ésta ni siquiera tenía el derecho de reclamarle nada. "Sólo le dije la verdad, que tengo un novio al cual amo mucho y no pienso dejarlo por ella." Contestó sin pudor, pues sabía que el suizo se encontraba en una situación similar.

Viktor sabía que amaba a Yuuri desde el momento en que decidió regalarle un poodle, aunque para ese entonces era un amor más bien fraternal, el cual de a poco evolucionó a algo más. Pero ahora, como novios, le costaba trabajo no poder demostrarle sus sentimientos con acciones más allá que abrazos y besos inocentes. No obstante, temía presionarlo y hacerlo sentir incómodo, por lo que si sus sesiones de besos amenazaban con salirse de control, el peliplateado debía ser el adulto responsable y detenerse… Viktor se sentía especialmente mal consigo mismo porque en un par de ocasiones se había masturbado en la intimidad de la noche pensando en Yuuri (muchos años después Yuuri le confesaría que él hacía lo mismo pensando en él).

"Uhm, ya veo." Chris rió. "¿Tu novio no será de casualidad Katsuki Yuuri?" Viktor estaba seguro que el suizo debió notar su rostro de pánico, porque éste enseguida agregó. "Descuida, no diré nada. Conozco a Yuuri por mi clase de ballet, y he visto cómo ustedes dos se miran. Es adorable. Sé que Yuuri es un chico tímido y es menor que yo, así que entiendo por qué lo guardan en secreto." Guiñó un ojo, y el peliplateado dio un suspiro de alivio.

"Ah. Espera, ¿entonces tú eres 'ese Chris'? Minako-sensei dice que eres su alumno favorito, después de Yuuri, claro." Dijo en broma, y el rubio rió.

"Sí, supongo que soy 'ese Chris'." El suizo estiró una mano hacia Viktor, y éste la estrechó con gusto. "Christophe Giacometti a tus servicios. Si alguna vez tú y tu novio necesitan consejos de amor, de cualquier tipo," Hizo hincapié en las últimas dos palabras. "pueden preguntarme a mí sin problemas."

.

.

.

Viktor tenía 20 años cuando conoció a Christophe Giacometti, ya imaginando que éste sería su mejor amigo de por vida (después de Yuuri, claro).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Para suerte de Yuuri, Maiko no divulgó su secreto, e incluso la chica continuó hablando con él como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Para desgracia de Viktor, las chicas mayores no tuvieron miramientos para decirles a sus amigas lo ocurrido, y por casi una semana el peliplateado se vio acosado por preguntas sobre su novio, tanto en la escuela como en sus redes sociales. Algunas personas incluso lograron descubrir que se trataba de Yuuri, mas Viktor nunca lo confirmó.

Yuuri se sentía mal por eso y quería poder ser de ayuda, pero su novio le aseguraba que todo estaba en orden, y que lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que la gente se aburriera del chisme, lo cual sucedió dos semanas después. Aunque eso no evitó que alguien intentara confrontarlos…

"No, Yuuri, no quiero seguir viendo Hellsing, ¡esa cosa esa aterradora!" Se quejaba Viktor haciendo pucheros, y siguió lamiendo su helado de chocolate. Ambos se encontraban en una de las mesas exteriores de la fuente de sodas, donde solían tener sus citas para que nadie sospechara de ellos y los confundieran con 'simples amigos' tomando un helado.

"Pero si apenas sale sangre…" Refutó el menor antes de sorber de su batido de helado de fresa y rodar los ojos. "Vamos, sólo nos faltan tres capítulos para terminar de verlo."

"Si quieres que termine de ver ese anime contigo, entonces tendrás que ver Ouran Highschool Host Club conmigo." Condicionó fingiendo molestia, y Yuuri se le quedó mirando un rato antes de contestar.

"De acuerdo. Terminaré de ver Hellsing yo solo." Dijo y Viktor rió. Yuuri no soportaba ver animes de comedia o romance, le parecían tontos, tal como Viktor no podía mirar animes de ciencia ficción porque le daban sueño, o animes gore porque le daban escalofríos. Y casualmente eran los géneros favoritos de cada uno.

Los chicos estaban por cambiar de tema cuando escucharon una tos fingida, y al girarse hacia la procedencia del sonido, vieron que se trataba de Yuki y un grupo de chicas.

"Ah, Yuki. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Inquirió Viktor con esa sonrisa que su novio entendía que era forzada. El peliplateado y la castaña solían ignorarse durante clases, y ella no había intentado volver a cruzar palabras con él desde aquella sugerencia…

"Vitya. Veo que los rumores sobre tu nuevo novio son ciertos." Dijo Yuki con un tono de voz aparentemente alegre, pero su sonrisa era aún más falsa que la de Viktor. "Dime, ¿cómo es tener sexo con un niño?"

Yuuri se sintió algo incómodo ante aquella acusación, sobre todo porque las chicas que la acompañaba se tapaban la boca para que no se escucharan sus risas. Y una de ellas sostenía su celular de manera sospecha hasta la altura de su pecho, pero fingía escribir algo. Yuuri intentó advertirle de eso a Viktor con la mirada, pero el peliplateado seguía mirando la muchacha con frialdad.

"Ah. Olvidé que eres el tipo de chica que se cree todos los rumores que escucha." Comentó antes de reír sin humor, aunque era una risa que podía engañar a cualquier que no lo conociera. "Si crees esos rumores, eso significa que los rumores que escuché sobre ti deben de ser ciertos."

Oh. Yuuri sabía a qué rumores se refería Viktor. Uno que Chris les había contado hace poco, el cual salió a la luz debido a que podía ser una 'posible explicación de por qué Viktor y Yuki rompieron y por qué Viktor odiaba a las mujeres y se había vuelto gay'.

Pero para el ruso, lejos de hacerlo sentir mal o enojado, más bien le quitó un gran peso de encima. Pues él no había sido el único 'infiel' en esa relación.

"No sé a qué rumores te refieres…" Dijo la chica intentando mantenerse en calma. Y buscó a sus amigas con la mirada para pedir apoyo, pero éstas estaban tan confundidas como ella.

"Umm… Quizás necesites una pista." Comentó Viktor con un dedo la barbilla y rostro pensativo, entonces volvió a sonreír. "Dime, ¿qué se siente tener sexo con un hombre casado de 40 años? ¿Fue buena la paga?"

Como si fuera una película, Yuuri vio en secuencia como las amigas de la chica abrían su boca en sorpresa, y la que sostenía el celular enseguida tapó el lente y dejó de grabar. El rostro de Yuki se había vuelto una mueca entre vergüenza y rabia. Entonces la chica tomó el batido de fresa de Yuuri y se lo tiró a Viktor a la cara, y si no fuera porque el vaso era de plástico seguro que se hubiese roto por la fuerza ejercida al momento de devolverlo a la mesa. Después Yuki se dio la vuelta y se marchó, con sus amigas corriendo tras de ella.

"Vi-Viktor, ¿estás bien?" El moreno se levantó de su asiento y se acercó para asegurarse de que su novio estuviera bien, y una de las chicas que atendían el local les facilitó un par de toallas antes de ir a buscar más.

"Estoy bien. Pero el batido está algo frío." Viktor contestó con una sonrisa genuina pero apenada luego de agradecerle a la mesera. Yuuri tomó una de las toallas y trató de quitarle la fresa de su largo cabello plateado mientras que Viktor se secaba la cara y la ropa con la otra. "¡Yuuri! Necesito un abrazó." Estiró un brazo hacia su novio, pero éste retrocedió.

"Cámbiate de ropa primero y lo consideraré."

"¡Yuuri!" Rogó como cachorrito rechazado, pero Yuuri rió. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tú estás bien?"

"Sí. Yo estoy bien. Estoy más preocupado por lo que esas chicas puedan hacerte después."

"No te preocupes por eso, solnyshko. Estoy seguro que Yuki no se arriesgará a que yo diga que rompimos porque ella me fue infiel… Ugh. Sólo espero que nadie crea que me vomité encima." Dijo y ambos rieron.

Aunque al principio Yuuri no estaba muy convencido de las palabras de Viktor, pasaron los días, semanas, tuvieron su cita el Día blanco; pasaron los meses y no volvieron a ser molestados por Yuki.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri y Viktor aún tenían 16 y 20 años cuando asistieron por primera vez a una boda..., que no era la de ellos.

Yuuko había logrado esconder de sus padres que tenía dos meses de embarazo. Solamente lo sabían sus amigos cercanos y el padre, es decir, Takeshi. Lo que la castaña no sabía, y que se enteró después de que sus padres notaran su subida de peso y la hicieran ir al médico, es que tendría trillizas.

Cuando Takeshi y sus padres se enterado de ello, no tardaron mucho para concretar la fecha de la boda. Querían que los bebés nacieran dentro del matrimonio para guardar las apariencias. Algo que a Yuuko le pareció algo tonto. Pero amaba a Takeshi y él la amaba a ella, por lo que obviamente no iban a negarse a casarse. Se decidieron por seguir la moda de tener una boda estilo americana, pero sencilla, sin un vestido estrafalario, y con pocos invitados.

Para sorpresa de nadie, Yuuri y Viktor fueron elegidos para ser los padrinos de boda, mientras que Phichit el que entregaba los anillos y el que se dedicó a tomar fotografías, mientras que Chris fue el que sugirió las bebidas.

"Yuuri, ¡te ves muy apuesto con traje!" Le decía Viktor al oído durante el baile del banquete después dela boda. El moreno se ruborizó pero sonrió.

"Tú también. En realidad, pareces un modelo de revistas."

"Bueno, mi madre es modelo. Así que era obvio que iba a heredar su belleza."

"Ugh, recuérdame no seguir tomando vino." Dijo Yuuri de pronto cuando comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, y se abrazó al peliplateado para recostar su cabeza contra su hombro hasta dejar de sentirse mareado. Sus padres le habían permitido beber alcohol por ser una ocasión especial.

"Yuuri, apresúrate y crece rápido para poder enseñarte a beber." Dijo su novio en broma y el moreno gruñó mientras éste lo llevaba fuera de la pista y no estorbar a los que siguieran bailando. "No quisiera que haya otro accidente como la vez pasada."

"¿Oh? ¿Dices que nuestro primer beso fue un accidente?" Inquirió burlón y tratando de no reírse.

"Sabes perfectamente que lo fue. Pero fue un accidente con una consecuencia feliz y que me alegra que haya pasado." Llevó una mano a la mejilla de Yuuri, y apoyó su frente contra la suya mientras se miraban a los ojos.

En ese momento la pareja tenía sus labios tan cerca que desearon poderse besar. Sin embargo, el único problema era que aún les daba vergüenza hacerlo delante de sus familiares y amigos. Al peliplateado normalmente no le habría importado eso años atrás, pero tanto tiempo viviendo en Japón le enseñaron a tener un poco más de pudor y prudencia.

Pero Yuuri, gracias al vino, se sentía un poco más audaz e inició el beso, mismo al cual Viktor no le molestó corresponder de la misma manera. Phichit les tomó muchas fotografías esa noche, por supuesto.

* * *

 **facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
** **tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
** **instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
** **p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**

 ** _Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas de muerte, e-mail bombas; dejen reviews :D_**


	12. Yuuri: 17

**facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
** **tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
** **instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
** **wattpad: rhapeseuhans**

 **IMPORTANTE: El fic tiene nueva portada, dibujada por mí, claro ;D**

* * *

Yuuri aún no tenía 17 años cuando iniciaron las vacaciones de verano, y aún no tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer con su futuro…

Viktor había decidido no ir a Rusia con sus padres para en cambio pasar las vacaciones en Yu-topia con Yuuri (tras haberle jurado al señor Toshiya que no 'haría nada raro con su hijo'), por lo que tanto él como el moreno tuvieron más tiempo de estar juntos sin tener que preocuparse de la escuela, las tareas, las clases de patinaje/ballet, y tener a Phichit y a Yuuko siempre al pendiente de cualquier 'cosa linda' que hacían cuando estaban juntos.

También pudieron dejar atrás esa fachada de ser solamente amigos por unas semanas, porque todos en Yu-topia sabían sobre su relación, incluyendo los clientes habituales, pues la mayoría eran hombres y mujeres mayores quienes ya estaban curados de espanto y no veían nada extraño con su comportamiento tan amoroso.

Y el hecho de poder estar verdaderamente a solas hizo que la pareja pudiera conversar de manera más honesta sobre cualquier cosa que podrían afectar su futuro juntos. En el caso de Yuuri, estaba indeciso sobré qué hacer para cuando terminara la preparatoria.

"Podrías ir a la Universidad y después conseguir un empleo de burócrata." Comentó Viktor un poco en tono de broma mientras terminaban ambos de sacarse tras salir del onsen.

Yuuri estaba ya tan acostumbrado a ver personas desnudas dentro de las aguas termales que ver a su novio desnudo no le provocaba tanto bochorno. Aún así, trataba de mirarlo siempre a los ojos y nunca bajar la vista (por temor a tener pensamientos impuros y crear una situación incómoda). Además, tenía la ventaja que si sin anteojos apenas si veía…

"No lo sé…"Respondió Yuuri mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Ambos se encontraban solos en los vestidores, y estaban de espaldas uno al otro para más privacidad. "Mari dice que dejará la Universidad porque no tiene sentido seguir estudiando solamente para conseguir un empleo que no quiere. Dice que prefiere hacerse cargo del onsen dentro de unos años, y para eso no necesita la universidad…"

"Umm…Si Mari piensa que es lo correcto para ella, apoyo su decisión." Viktor se colocó un yukata verde cuando terminó de secarse el cuerpo, mientras que Yuuri se puso uno azul. "¿Pero qué quieres hacer tú?"

"Podría hacer lo mismo que ella y quedarme a ayudar en el Onsen..." Se sentó en una banca, aún sin alzar la mirada por si Viktor seguía sin ropa.

Años atrás, Yuuri seguramente hubiese elegido ir al extranjero a estudiar y conseguir un empleo que le ayudara a mantener a su familia, pues era sabido por todos que Hasetsu se estaba cayendo a pedazos. No obstante… llegaron los Nikiforov con sus tiendas departamentales, con su ropa de marca y sus promociones hechas por estrellas de televisión japonesa, lo que hizo que el turismo en Hasetsu renaciera y el Onsen pudiera mantenerse en pie por sí mismo de nuevo. Lo que significaba Mari y Yuuri tenían la opción de continuar con el negocio familiar sin tener que preocuparse de nada más.

A Yuuri le gustaba la idea de viajar y conocer otros países, pero tampoco era algo que realmente le interesase hacer, pues ir a Rusia con Viktor resultó ser un viaje cansado, pero le agradó bastante poder conocer a la familia de su pareja. Por lo que la idea de viajar quedaba bastante bajo en su lista de 'cosas por hacer antes de morir'.

"¿Has pensando en dar clases como yo?" La pregunta de Viktor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Y el moreno se volvió hacia su novio cuando sus pies descalzos aparecieron en su campo de visión girados hacia su dirección. Viktor ya debía estar vestido. Yuuri entonces alzó sus ojos marrones a tiempo para ver a Viktor peinándose con una mano su largo y aún húmedo cabello plateado hacia atrás de manera bastante sensual.

El japonés logró divisar aquello aun sin sus anteojos, y sintió que se le paraban más cosas aparte del corazón mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo. ¡Diablos! Él y sus hormonas de adolescente… Yuuri necesitó sacudir la cabeza para centrarse de nuevo en el tema.

"¿Te refieres a dar clases de patinaje?" Inquirió tratando de regresar su vista al suelo, pero se giró de nuevo hacia Viktor porque éste se sentó a su lado en la banca… Yuuri tuvo otra visión sugerente cuando parte del yukata verde se deslizó y dejó su hombro derecho descubierto mientras que el peliplateado se aceraba a su rostro con una media sonrisa.

"Sí. Este será mi último curso como instructor de patinaje." Le recordó con su voz sonando cada vez más melosa entre más se acercaba. "Y me gustaría dejar mi puesto en manos de alguien en quien yo confié. Estoy seguro que a los Nishigori les gustará tenerte como el nuevo instructor."

"Um. Sí. Yuuko mencionó que los padres de Takeshi buscaban un nuevo instructor para cuando lo dejaras. Pero no sé si yo sería bueno para eso…" Comentó tratando de desviar su mirada, pero los ojos azules de su novio le gritaban por atención mientras agitaba sus largas pestañas. Viktor entonces posó una mano sobre la pierna derecha de Yuuri, y continuó hablando con voz baja.

"Yuuri. ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?" Inquirió casi pegando su boca al oído del moreno, haciéndolo tiritar debido a su respiración caliente y su aroma a aguas termales y sales naturales. "Eras tan pequeño y tenías mejillas tan redonditas y adorables." Dijo, y besó gentilmente su mejilla más cercana. "Si no fuera por ti y porque siempre fuiste un buen alumno, no me habría esforzado tanto por ser un buen instructor, y no estaríamos aquí ahora. Tú siempre has sido mi alumno y mi persona favorita. Por eso confío en que tú harás un buen trabajo."

"Oh…" Contestó el menor intentando mantener la calma y no temblar ante la mirada coqueta del peliplateado. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero…

No.

Al contrario. Yuuri estaba totalmente consciente de que su novio era un chico mayor que él y que tenía más experiencia en noviazgos que él, y que Viktor era una persona demasiado afectuosa para su propio bien.

No era la primera vez en que el peliplateado se olvidaba de todo y comenzaba a flirteaba con él para conseguir una 'reacción adorable' sin importarle la situación o quién estuviera mirando. A Yuuri eso normalmente no lo molestaba, sobre todo porque a él también le gustaba besar y tocar a su novio sin que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera sus edades, se interpusiera entre ellos.

Por lo que, tomando todo el valor que pudo reunir en ese momento, tomó a Viktor de las mejillas y juntó sus frentes.

"Gracias, Viktor" Dijo Yuuri mirando borroso aquellos ojos aquamarinos que tanto lo fascinaban, y pudo sentir al peliplateado sobresaltarse debido a su atrevido acto. "Recuerdo que en ese entonces todos te llamaban 'el apuesto extranjero' y que hacían comentarios bastante extraños sobre ti. Me tomó años entenderlos. Pero incluso a mis 13 años entendí que eras más que eso. Eras el chico más amable y considerado que jamás había conocido, y aún lo eres. Y… me alegro que seas mi novio" Besó sus labios con todo el afecto que sentía hacia él y el ruso respondió encantado de la misma manera.

Continuaron besándose por varios segundos, y eventualmente el ambiente subió de tono cuando Yuuri deslizó una mano por el cuello del mayor, metiéndose bajos sus ropas y paseando lentamente por su pecho desnudo hasta ir por su abdomen.

No obstante, el peliplateado interceptó aquella mano antes de que pudiera ir más lejos, tomándola con tanta fuerza que el menor se paralizó.

"Ta-también me alegro que seas mi novio, Yuuri." Viktor, nervioso, se levantó de la banca, sin olvidarse de acomodarse el yukata. Y tras ver la confusión y decepción en el rostro del menor, se apresuró a besar su nariz de manera juguetona. "¡Tengo hambre! Seguro que tu madre pronto nos llamará para cenar. Y debo ir a secarme el cabello." Se apresuró a salir de los vestidores para volver a la habitación que los Katsuki le habían preparado, dejando atrás a un muy arrepentido y abochornado Yuuri.

La cena fue silenciosa y algo incómoda. Toshiya intentaba sacarles plática a los chicos, pero tanto el moreno como el peliplateado contestaban con pocas palabras o interjecciones. Yuuri era naturalmente callado, y Viktor era un buen actor, pero era evidente para todos que había tensión entre ellos. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada por prudencia. Incluso sus poodles intentaban animarlos con lamidas.

Mari fue la primera en tocar el tema después de la cena, cuando Yuuri se preparaba para dormir.

"¿Acaso Viktor te hizo algo? ¿Debo ir a hablar con él?" Amenazó la castaña con mirada seria mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama. Vicchan le rogó juguetonamente por caricias mientras que su hermano luchaba por no entra en pánico.

"¡N-no! ¡Viktor no hizo nada malo!" Exclamó agitando las manos. "Yo… En ese caso es mi culpa…" Yuuri bajó la cabeza y continuó a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía. "Intenté…eh… ir más lejos con él… Pero creo que se molestó conmigo."

"Ah." Mari lo miró con sorpresa. No se le había ocurrido pensar que su hermano fuese el detonante. Era más fácil culpar a Viktor por ser mayor. "¿Te refieres a…'eso'?" La muchacha era cinco años mayor que Yuuri, y un año mayor que Viktor, pero eso no significase que hablar de sexo con su hermano menor fuese algo sencillo para ella.

Mari no obtuvo una respuesta verbal pero sí a Yuuri asintiendo con la cabeza. La muchacha entonces dio un suspiro y trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir.

"No creo que Viktor esté molesto contigo. Durante la cena él se veía bastante arrepentido y trató de hablarte varias veces. Por eso creí que se habían peleado y que era su culpa…" Mari acarició a Vicchan mientras continuaba. "Yo creo que él más bien tiene miedo a lastimarte."

"¿A lastimarme?" Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

¿A lastimarlo cómo? Yuuri no era tan inocente como aparentaba. Por supuesto que sabía cómo era el sexo gay, lo había buscado en Internet y visto algunos videos porno. Además, había leído algunos mangas yaoi que Yuuko le había prestado (aunque no los contaban cómo didácticos por ser bastante irreales). El moreno sabía que podía llegar a doler la primera vez, pero eso no lo asustaba.

"Yuuri." Mari lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Viktor te conoce desde que tenías 13 años. Te conoció como un niño mientras que él ya era prácticamente un adulto. Por lo que supongo que debe ser igual de difícil para él como para mí dejar de mirarte como uno. Estoy segura de que él es consciente de que ya no eres un crío, por eso te pidió formalmente que fueras su novio; y por la forma en la que él te mira, estoy segura que él estaría encantado de 'dormir' contigo. Pero tú también debes entender que, por muy adulto que Viktor sea, no puedes presionarlo a dar el siguiente paso si él no se siente listo, aunque tú sientas que tú lo estés."

Mari no quiso sonar tan dura con su hermano menor. Sabía que Yuuri no tenía experiencia en noviazgos como ella. Pero por un segundo se puso en los zapatos de Viktor, imaginándose a sí misma con un novio menor de edad…, y pudo entender la frustración del peliplateado.

"Oh…" Yuuri bajó la cabeza de nuevo, no estando seguro de qué pensar. A pesar de tener ya siete meses de novios, había veces que se sentía preocupado de que Viktor no lo deseara, ya que sus sesiones de besos siempre eran detenidas por el mismo ruso (justo como hace unos momentos).

Sin embargo, pudo entender lo que Mari decía. Mientras que Yuuri ya era consciente de que Viktor era un adulto cuando lo conoció, lo que hacía que su crush hacia él fue más fácil de llevar porque no creía que alguna vez fuesen a tener una relación romántica; el peliplateado lo conoció a un niño apenas pasando a la adolescencia, quien era cuatro años menor que él, y además menor de edad.

Ugh. Yuuri trató de imaginarse a sí mismo con un novio de 12 años y sintió escalofríos. Seguro que así se sentía Viktor por más que se desearan uno al otro.

"Tal vez deberías hablar con papá y mamá. Sabes que ellos tienen 5 años de diferencia y eran novios desde que mamá tenía 15 años… Y eso no detuvo a papá a embarazarla de mí cuando ella tenía 18…" Agregó burlona, y Yuuri abrió la boca con estupefacción.

"¡Mari!" Exclamó en voz baja, con su cara totalmente roja de vergüenza. Y le aventó una almohada a su hermana. "¡No quiero imaginar a papá y a mamá haciendo 'eso'!"

"Ni yo quiero imaginarte a ti y a Viktor haciendo 'eso', pero tuve que hacerlo para poder contestarte." Respondió con la mirada entornada, aunque después rió antes de levantarse de la cama y regresarle la almohada. "Bien. Espero que nuestra pequeña charla te haya servido de algo. Sólo habla con Viktor y hazle saber que estás interesado en 'eso'. Pero compren condones primero para evitar enfermedades. Tienen suerte que ninguno de ustedes resultara embarazado con trillizas."

"Está bien, está bien. ¡Ya entendí!" Yuuri se tapó las orejas para no oír más a su hermana mientras ésta reía.

Tras salir Mari de la habitación, el moreno se echó boca arriba sobre su cama con un suspiro cansado mientras Vicchan le lamía la cara. Yuuri ya había conversado con Viktor sobre el tema del sexo, pero había hablado más bien sobre por qué no lo harían aún, pero jamás tocaron el tema sobre cuándo lo harían. Quizás sí debía disculparse con su novio por tratar de presionarlo… Pero lo haría al día siguiente.

Yuuri seguía apenado por lo sucedido en los vestidores, y no estaba seguro de querer contárselo a Phichit o a Yuuko, por lo que las conversaciones de chat que tuvo con ellos antes de dormir se limitaron a hablar sobre anime (o la castaña quejándose de los malestares por su embarazado).

Cuando Yuuri quiso dormir no pudo si quiera cerrar los ojos de lo preocupado que se sentía. Así que, otra vez tomando todo el valor que pudo, envió un mensaje de texto a Viktor para desearle buenas noches a pesar de que sus habitaciones se encontraban cerca. El japonés no esperaba una respuesta realmente, pues no estaba seguro de si estaban peleados o no, o si el peliplateado ya se había dormido (Viktor tenía una capacidad inhumada de dormir con facilidad). No obstante, menos de un minuto después, su novio le contestó con el emoji de un corazón.

Bien… Eso significaba que Viktor no estaba molesto con él. Aquello hizo que Yuuri se sintiese un poco mejor y logró conciliar el sueño abrazado a su poodle.

Cuando Yuuri volvió a abrir los ojos esperaba que fuera de día, no de madrugada y con alguien tocando a su puerta. Con mucha flojera y sin levantarse preguntó quién era, pero se alejó de inmediato de su almohada cuando escuchó la voz de Viktor.

"Yuuri, ¿podemos hablar?" Preguntó Viktor en voz baja después de que su novio abriera. Makkachin entró a la habitación sin esperar invitación.

"Um. Sí, está bien. Pasa." Nervioso, el japonés se hizo un lado y dejó que el ruso entrara. Estaba por prender la luz cuando Viktor se apresuró a deshabilitar sus manos con un abrazo de oso. "¿Vi-Viktor? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó porque, por alguna razón, el peliplateado temblaba.

"No estés enojado conmigo, por favor…" Murmuró tras esconder su rostro en el cuello del menor. Una posición un poco incómoda siendo que Yuuri le llegaba a los hombros y el peliplateado debía inclinarse mucho.

"Pero no estoy molesto contigo…" Dijo Yuuri en tono de interrogación, y un poco confundido por su manera de actuar. "En realidad, creí que tú estabas enojado conmigo."

"¿En serio?" Inquirió el mayor esperanzado, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarse a los ojos a pesar de la oscuridad. "Cuando Yuki se enojaba conmigo dejaba de hablarme, y como tú me ignoraste durante la cena…"

Oh... Cierto. Viktor ya le había contado de todas las veces que Yuki actuaba como una niña de kínder y hacia rabietas, siendo el peliplateado su principal víctima. Yuuri sabía por Yuuko que las chicas tendían a hacerse las interesantes para llamar la atención, pero lo que la exnovia del peliplateado hacía era hacer sentir culpable a Viktor por cosas que éste ni siquiera había hecho. El moreno se sintió fatal por hacerlo sentir como si aquello también fuese su culpa.

"No, no estoy enojado contigo. Yo soy el que te debe disculpas." Repitió con más firmeza, alargando una mano hacia una de sus mejillas de su novio. "Yo… estaba avergonzado por lo que hice en los vestidores, porque… me rechazaste. ¡Pe-pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste!" Se apresuró en decir hablando con rapidez, ruborizado. "Sigo siendo menor y debe ser extraño para ti que tengamos sexo, pero quiero que sepas que no está en mi lista de prioridades tener sexo aún. Yo sólo quería que… no te aburrieras de mí."

"Yuuri… Yo nunca podría aburrirme de ti." Tomó la mano sobre su mejilla y besó la palma con afecto. "No voy a mentirse. Entré en pánico cuando estábamos en los vestidores. Es extraño para mí pensar en tener sexo contigo, pero no porque no te quiera, sino porque no tengo ninguna experiencia previa con chicos…, y en algún sitio de Internet leí que podríamos hacernos mucho daño si lo hacíamos mal. A-además… Aunque el onsen estuviera cerrado, tu familia pudo haber entrado en cualquier momento. Les prometí a tus padres que no haría nada que tú no quisieras. Imagina si nos hubieran visto y malentendido la situación…" Yuuri se sintió muy idiota al no haber pensado en eso, pero por otro lado, Viktor comenzaba a escucharse cada vez más avergonzado, con sus mejillas tornándose tan rojas como las de su novio mientras desviaba la mirada. "Y…no hemos hablado sobre…eh… nuestras posiciones."

"¿Posiciones?" Yuuri repitió despacio, presintiendo que aquello era algo importante a pesar de que no entendía por qué… hasta que recordó que ambos eran hombres. "¡Oh! Yo asumí que… Bu-bueno… Tú eres mayor que yo, así que pensé que a ti te gustaría…eh… " El moreno no pudo continuar debido al impacto de la revelación.

Jamás imaginó que Viktor estaría interesado en el sexo anal de esa manera, siendo él el que recibiera.

Luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, Viktor deshizo el abrazo, pero sólo para tomar a Yuuri de la mano y guiarlo hacia la cama. Sus poodles, que se habían acomodado plácidamente sobre las cobijas, se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos sentarse.

"Sí…" Viktor prosiguió tras una risita temblorosa. "Yo ya tuve mi primera vez, la cual no recuerdo mucho porque estaba ebrio, pero sé que la disfruté porque aquella mujer fue paciente conmigo… Por lo que creí que a ti te gustaría que tu primera vez fuera teniendo el mismo control que ella me dejó tener. Y justamente porque soy el mayor que tú, pensé que deberíamos intentarlo primero conmigo como el conejillo de indias en caso de que algo resultase terriblemente mal. Las fisuras anales son muy dolorosas, según Internet y Chris."

"Entiendo…" A pesar de que la conversación era algo incómoda, el moreno se sentía mejor de saber que su novio estaba igual de preocupado que él, y que el problema no era falta de ganas. Eso los hizo sentirse un poco más cercanos. Yuuri entonces decidió dar una alternativa. "Tal vez podríamos… simplemente tocarnos, por ahora."

Viktor se tensó un momento, justo como lo había hecho en los vestidores. Yuuri tragó saliva, creyendo haberlo presionado de nuevo, por lo que se preparó mentalmente para cualquier consecuencia funesta debido a su torpeza. No obstante, el peliplateado se giró hacia él con un rostro difícil de descifrar, pero parecía complacido con la idea.

"Podríamos… continuar con lo que hacíamos en los vestidores, ahora mismo, si quieres..." Sugirió un poco más confiado, posando una mano sobre el antebrazo del Yuuri para acariciarlo. El menor se ruborizó de nuevo, ahora siendo él el que desvió la mirada, pero hacia sus poodles.

"Me da vergüenza… con Makkachin y Vicchan aquí…"

"¡Los llevaré a mi habitación!" Replicó el mayor enseguida, tomando a ambos perros de la cama. Yuuri le abrió la puerta y entonces se apresuró a dejarlos en su habitación, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras caminaba. Viktor dejó a los perros sobre su futón, quienes intentaron correr tras él cuando éste les cerró la puerta.

Vicchan aulló y rasgó la puerta durante algunos segundos, mientras que Makkachin, indignado, bufó y se fue a acostar de vuelta al futón, ya entiendo que pasarían allí la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos estaban tan amorosos y relajados durante el desayuno que Hiroko y Toshiya tuvieron que utilizar su imaginación para saber cuál había sido el problema el día anterior. Mari sólo se alegraba de haber conversado con su hermano unas horas antes, sino pensaría lo peor de Viktor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri tenía 17 años cuando consiguió su primer empleo de medio tiempo, el cual era ser instructor de patinaje, justo como Viktor hacía 4 años atrás.

Viktor había tenido que dejar ese empleo para centrarse en sus estudios, además de que su padre ya le tenía prometido un puesto de trabajo en las tiendas departamentales también de medio tiempo. Un empleo el cual iniciaría al año siguiente, cuando tuviera los 21 y fuera legalmente un adulto.

Por otro lado, Yuuri seguía sin estar seguro de lo que él quería hacer para su futuro. Aún tenía un año para decidir si ir a la Universidad o no, ayudar en el Onsen de su familia, o aceptar una propuesta que Minako le había hecho para contratarlo en su Estudio de baile como instructor a tiempo completo. Sus padres le dijeron que apoyaría cualquier decisión que tomara.

Durante su cumpleaños número 17, Yuuri recibió una nueva laptop por parte de Viktor y sus suegros, y ropa por parte de sus amigos.

Aquel año los Nikiforov habían decidido pasar las festividades de Fin de año con la familia del novio de su hijo. Y aunque en Japón la Navidad era más bien una festividad exclusiva para parejas, los Katsuki hicieron una pequeña reunión, principalmente para festejar el cumpleaños de Viktor; en donde fueron invitados los Nishigori, incluyendo obviamente a Yuuko y sus padres, la familia de Phichit y a Chris. Y al día siguiente, Viktor y Yuuri festejaron su primer año de novios en privado.

Después de Año nuevo.

Yuuri se encontraba en la pista de patinaje, listo pero nervioso por su primer día de clases como instructor. Para su suerte, Yuuko y Takeshi trabajaban en el Ice Castle, siendo la castaña la recepcionista y su esposo también como instructor; por lo que el moreno sabía que los tendría de apoyo moral en caso de que necesitara su ayuda. Además, Viktor ya le había proporcionado algunos consejos sobre cómo tratar con niños problemáticos.

Mientras faltaban algunos minutos para iniciar la clase, Yuuri se dispuso a quitarse los nervios patinando de un lado a otro sin hacer nada en especial, y cuando la alarma de su celular sonó, vio que ya había algunos chicos y chicas, sus alumnos, reuniéndose cerca de la pista.

Yuuri entonces salió del hielo, presentándose ante ellos mientras rezaba por no tartamudear. Y no pudo evitar reír un poco cuando tomó la lista con los nombres y recordó su primer día como alumno de su novio.

A pesar de los nervios, la primera clase fue relativamente sencilla. Los chicos que debía instruir no pasaban de los 13 años, así que eran niños relativamente obedientes y no daban problemas. No obstante…

"¡Yo soy Minami Kenjirou, Yuuri-sensei!" Exclamó un niño rubio alzando una mano cuando Yuuri recitaba los nombres de la lista para saber quién era quién. El niño era bastante pequeño y tenía un mechón de cabello rojo, y miraba al japonés mayor con sus ojos cafés hechos estrellas. Según la lista, Kenjirou debía tener 10 años.

"Uh. Mucho gusto, Minami-kun." Contestó Yuuri haciendo una reverencia, aunque se sentía un poco abrumado con el entusiasmo del niño. Así que lo ignoró un poco mientras continuaba leyendo el listado.

No obstante, Kenjirou siempre le pedía indicaciones para todo. Absolutamente para todo, incluyendo para atarse los patines para niños, que eran fácilmente ajustables. Y cuando Yuuri ofreció una mano para ayudar a quienes no supieran patinar, el rubio de inmediato pidió su ayuda. Yuuri dio un suspiro de resignación, pero le sonrió al menor para no intimidarlo.

A decir verdad el rubio se deslizaba bastante bien sobre la pista como para estar en una clase de principiantes, por lo que Yuuri pensó que lo mejor sería soltarlo para animarlo a ir solo, pero Kenjirou insistía en que tenía miedo de caerse, así que continuó tomando su mano el resto de la clase.

"¡Espero verlo en la siguiente clase, Yuuri-sensei!" Gritó Kenjirou, aun mirando al moreno con sus ojos de estrellas. Yuuri no supo qué otra cosa hacer que darle una palmadita en la cabeza, como si se tratara de Vicchan. Aquello pareció ser suficiente para el niño porque se llevó las manos a la cara y salió corriendo mientras una risita escapaba de su boca.

"Vaya. Parece que tienes un pequeño admirador." Escuchó decir a Takeshi con voz burlona, quien tenía clase con adultos al mismo tiempo que Yuuri con niños.

"N-no lo creo. ¡Tal vez sólo le gusta mucho el patinaje!" Se defendió con un tic en la boca, mientras agitaba una mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

"Yuuri…"

El mencionado se estremeció al reconocer la voz de ultratumba tas sus espaldas. Al volverse, se topó con la sonrisa pasiva-agresiva de su novio, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la pista con los codos sobre la valla de protección. Viktor vestía un traje negro con corbata azul que lo hacía lucir mucho mayor de lo que era, sumando su nuevo y sofisticado corte de cabello, en el cual su larga cabellera había desaparecido por completo, solamente dejando algunos mechones de cabello plateado por debajo de sus orejas. Aunque Yuuri extrañaba su largo cabello, ese nuevo estilo lo hacía lucir muy atractivo.

"¿Vi-Viktor?" Inquirió con temor al notarlo tan serio, y dudó un momento en deslizarse hacia él, pero terminó por hacerlo cuando éste le indicó con un dedo que se acercara. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en tu nuevo trabajo?"

"Sí, pero le pedí a papá salir un momento para venir a apoyar a mi adorable novio en su también primer día de trabajo… Pero vengo y me encuentro con que mi adorable novio enamoró a un niño pequeño. ¿Acaso vas a remplazarme por alguien menor, Yuuri?" Preguntó cruzándose de brazos, ladeando la cabeza de manera petulante.

"¡Viktor!" Yuuri rió ante su dramatismo, y echó sus brazos sobre él para abrazarlo, aunque la valla los separaba. El peliplateado tardó unos segundos pero lo abrazó de vuelta. "¿En verdad estás celoso de un niño de 10 años?" Murmuró en su oído, y cuando el peliplateado no contestó, el japonés le mordió la oreja de manera juguetona.

"¡Yuuri!" Viktor, 'indignado', se separó de su novio con la boca abierta y mirándolo con incredulidad. "¡Estamos en público!" Dijo, a pesar de que la mayoría de adultos y niños ya estaban junto a la puerta de salida sin prestarles atención.

"Pff…Eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para ti." Replicó burlón, y el peliplateado al fin sonrió. Desde hacía varios meses atrás que ambos habían dejado de ser tan cuidados en público, pues ya era prácticamente conocida todo por todo Hasetsu su relación (aunque eso no evitaba que hubiese chicas/os que flirtearan con el ruso).

"Supongo que tienes razón, solnyshko." Viktor alargó los brazos y el moreno lo abrazó de nuevo. "Pero prométeme que no me cambiarás por alguien menor que yo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo prometo." Yuuri entonces besó la mejilla de su novio con afecto. No obstante, volvieron a separarse cuando escucharon un silbido.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Van a derretir el hielo!" Comentó Chris en burla. Él, Phichit, Emil y Sara los saludaron con manos alzadas.

"¡¿Chicos?! ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Inquirió Yuuri con la misma sorpresa que tenía Viktor en el rostro.

"Cuando supimos que nuestro querido amigo Yuuri sería el nuevo instructor de patinaje, simplemente tuvimos que tomar esta clase." Dijo Phichit guiñando un ojo.

Yuuri se volvió hacia Yuuko en la recepción, quien se reía al ver su cara de sorpresa. Era evidente que la castaña no le había contado sobre ello a propósito.

"Ya veo… Me alegro de tenerlos en mi clase, entonces." Dijo el japonés con una sonrisa genuina.

"¡Bien! Eso significa que no tendré que preocuparme tanto de mi Yuuri porque sé mis amigos lo estarán cuidando por mí." Exclamó Viktor dando un par de aplausos, mostrando su sonrisa de corazón.

"No te confíes. Yo podría robarte a Yuuri." Bromeó Sara, quien ya se había enterado de que Viktor había estado celosa de ella durante un tiempo (algo que la chica encontró divertido).

Viktor fingió escandalizarse de nuevo, llevándose una mano al pecho.

"¡No lo harías!"

"Sara, no me hagas llamar a tu hermano" Advirtió Phichit con la mirada entornada. La morena fingió asustarse abrazándose a Emil.

"No, por favor. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí evitar que Mickey me siguiera a la pista… Aunque conociéndolo, seguro que pronto se dará cuenta de dónde estoy e igual se inscribirá a esta clase." La morena entonces soltó un resoplido de cansancio, aunque Emil no parecía estar en contra de esa idea.

"Bien. Nadie se mete con mi viktuuri."

"¿Tu qué?" Inquirió Yuuri al tiempo que él y el peliplateado ladeaban la cabeza como cachorritos confundidos.

"¿No lo saben?" Chris parpadeó y los miró como si fueran extraterrestres. "Casi todo en Hasetsu los llama a ustedes dos 'Viktuuri'. Ya saben, Viktor y Yuuri."

"Oh…"Yuuri se llevó las manos a la cara, completamente rojo de vergüenza, porque a pesar de todo esperaba que su relación aún tuviese algo de invisibilidad, mientras que Viktor rió encantado por tal concepto y no perdió tiempo en tomar al moreno de los hombros y besarlo justo en los labios.

* * *

Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de abuela; dejen reviews :D


	13. Viktor: 21

**facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
** **tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
** **instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
** **wattpad: rhapeseuhans**

* * *

Viktor aún no tenía 21 años la segunda vez que asistió al Tanabata, pero esta vez con Yuuri.

A pesar de haber vivido ya varios años en Japón, Viktor no se había interesado tanto en la cultura tradicional japonesa o sus costumbres más antiguas, mucho menos al punto de seguirlas o asistir a las festividades anuales, sin mencionar que el peliplateado y su familia solían regresar a Rusia durante el verano y el invierno, por lo que se perdían varios festivales importantes.

No obstante, durante su noviazgo con Yuki, ésta le había contado sobre la leyenda de Orihime y Hikoboshi, un par de amantes que sólo se encontraban una vez al año durante el Tanabata en forma de estrellas fugaces...Viktor debió admitir que encontró aquella historia muy trágica y romántica, por lo que pensó que asistir al festival con Yuki haría que su noviazgo con ella se sintiese más real (lo cual obviamente no funcionó).

Sin embargo, él sabía que asistir al Tanabata con Yuuri sería una experiencia mucho mejor que la del año anterior, pues, en primer lugar, Yuuri y él estaban muy enamorados, y el sólo hecho de estar juntos ya era suficiente para que cualquier día fuera especial (Chris lo llamaba cursi debido a esto); y en segundo lugar, su relación sí se sentía como una.

Ese día desde temprano el peliplateado se presentó en Yu-topia para recoger a su novio, pues el festival sería llevado a cabo al otro lado de la ciudad y debían llegar por tren. Toshiya le ofreció a Viktor uno de sus viejos yukatas para que ambos chicos vistieran ropas tradicionales. El peliplateado entonces eligió un yukata color vino con motivos florales y recogió su cabello para evitar que se enredara con el viento, mientras que Yuuri un yukata azul con rayas doradas y peinó su cabello negro hacía atrás.

"No puedo creer que lleves casi cuatro años viviendo en Japón y nunca hayas usado un yukata antes." Comentó el moreno al verlo batallar para atarse la ropa. Hiroko fue la que tuvo que ayudarle a vestirse. "Los yukata del onsen no cuenta." Se apresuró a decir cuando Viktor abrió la boca para replicar.

"Y yo no puedo creer que no peines tu cabello hacia atrás más seguido. ¡Te ves muy guapo!" Dijo con el mismo tono de alarma que su novio como reclamo.

"Me da flojera peinarme." Respondió encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia, y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Vicchan como despedida.

"Pues a mí me da flojera conseguir yukata." Contestó con una media sonrisa.

"No encuentro fallas en tu lógica." Resolvió en decir para zanjar el tema, y ambos rieron.

A sus siete meses de relación, muchas personas en Hasetsu ya se habían percatado de su manera tan amorosa de actuar, por lo que casi nadie se sorprendió de verlos juntos en el festival. Aunque eso no evitó que hubiese chicas que se acercan a saludar a Viktor y tratar de coquetear con él, algo que hacía que Yuuri se tensara cada vez más conforme más chicas se acercaban. Sin embargo, Viktor solucionó aquello enseguida. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue tomar un selfie de él besando la mejilla de un ruborizado Yuuri, y rodear su cintura el resto de la velada. Eso evitó que fueran molestados de nuevo, y que Yuuri volviera a sonreír entusiasmado. Pero para frustración de Viktor, el moreno no se dio cuenta que hubo un par de chicas y un chico que también intentaron de coquetear con él, a los cuales el peliplateado tuvo que espantar con miradas desafiantes.

Y antes de terminar la velada, la pareja colgó un papel con bueno deseos escritos en un árbol de bambú sin saber que ambos habían pedido lo mismo, estar juntos para siempre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un par de semanas más tarde, Yuuri lo invitó quedarse en Yu-topia para que pudieran pasar juntos el verano. El peliplateado aceptó gustoso, aunque tuvo que jurarle a Sergei, a Toshiya, y a Minako, que no obligaría al menor hacer nada que él no quisiera. Viktor estaba consciente de que los mayores no desconfiaban del todo de él, pero era obvio que ellos sabían que él era una persona demasiada impulsiva y que podría llegar a hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir después.

"¿Sabes? Es posible que Yura venga a Japón." Comentó un día mientras comían sandías en el comedor de Yu-topia. Era un día especialmente caluroso en el que Yuuri, los poodles, y él habían estado en la playa con Phichit, Chris y los Nishigori.

"¿En serio?" Inquirió el moreno. El rubio y él no se hablaban mucho por chat debido a la diferencia de horarios, pero conversaban un par de veces por semana. "Él no me ha dicho nada."

"Es porque sólo es una idea, por ahora." Contestó Viktor encogiéndose de hombros. "Mi tíos piensan que sería bueno para Yura que aprendiera otros idiomas por si acaso, así que mamá les ofreció hospedaje en nuestra casa para que pase un año de intercambio en Japón. Pero Yura apenas tiene 11 años, por lo que mis tíos creen que aún es muy joven para estar fuera de casa. Aunque es posible que lo dejen venir de visita el próximo año."

Los día pasaron junto con el aire veraniego, y se volvió costumbre para la pareja tener citas por todo Hasetsu mientras paseaban a Vicchan y Makkachin, para después ir al Ice Castle a patinar hasta que se sintieran cansados o con hambre, entonces volvían a casa para relajarse un rato en el osen antes de cenar.

Viktor ya había estado dentro de las aguas termales muchas veces con Yuuri, pero la mayoría de esas veces ambos estaban acompañados de extraños o de clientes habituales, jamás ellos dos solos. Pero esa noche en especial hubo poca clientela a causa del calor del verano, al punto que los Katsuki decidieron cerrar el negocio temprano, y a consecuencia, la pareja pudo disfrutar del onsen en privado.

Fue algo difícil, pero Viktor consiguió mantener su vista sobre los ojos de Yuuri y nunca bajarla para ver su cuerpo desnudo, entrenado y torneado por años de ballet y patinaje y que no era tapado por el agua caliente. Es cuando entraron a los casilleros cuando comenzó el problema.

El peliplateado continuó haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no mirar a su novio mientras se vestían, siempre manteniéndose de espaldas a él. Se volvió a verlo cuando creyó que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente. Entonces comenzaron a hablar... y una cosa llevó a la otra, terminando con Yuuri sobre su regazo y exhalándole el aroma caliente de las aguas saladas sobre su boca, teniendo Viktor que huir de la habitación por temor a que los señores Katsuki, o peor aún, Mari, entraran a buscarlos.

Yuuri no era un chico inocente ni santurrón como todos parecían creer que era. Viktor lo conocía bien. Además, el peliplateado se recordaba a sí mismo con 16 años; una edad en la que él mismo comenzó a fantasear con mujeres y hombres, pero que debido a sus experiencias amorosas anteriores prefería quedarse al margen de cualquier relación sentimental. Es por eso que no le molestó perder su virginidad con una desconocida, quien desde el principio fue honesta con él y le dijo que lo quería por su cuerpo (eso era mejor a que jugaran con sus sentimientos), y mientras que Yuki, quien lograba excitarlo, no pudo lograr que Viktor sintiera una conexión lo suficientemente fuerte con ella como para querer intimar (enterándose después que la chica sólo lo quería por su dinero).

Mientras tanto, Yuuri... El niño tímido que primero fue su alumno, después su amigo, después mejor amigo, y ahora su novio... Viktor realmente quería tener sexo con Yuuri, mostrar sus sentimientos hacia él por medio de sus cuerpos encontrándose al calor de un dulce vaivén. ¿El problema? Lo mismo de siempre, sus edades.

Para el chico japonés quizás era fácil verlo como a un amante, pero para Viktor... había ocasiones en las que él seguía viendo a Yuuri como a aquel niño pequeño y asustadizo que necesitaba protección. Y aunque ya habían hablado sobre sexo antes, siempre fue para asegurarse uno al otro en que no tenían por qué intentarlo tan pronto. No obstante, en ese momento, Yuuri rompió aquel acuerdo y parecían en verdad querer 'comenzar algo' de lo que el peliplateado aún no estaba seguro de si estaba listo en traspasar.

Cuando entró a la habitación que las mujeres Katsuki le habían habilitado para dormir, el peliplateado tuvo que apresurar a bajar aquella vergonzosa erección. Viktor aún podía sentir sobre su piel el fantasma del aliento caliente de Yuuri sobre su oreja y el delicioso olor de su cabello negro mientras que su mano subía y bajaba hasta que se sintió satisfecho.

Un par de horas más tarde, Viktor soltó un suspiro de frustración, con su espalda pegada al futón y mirando al techo en plena oscuridad mientras Makkachin jugaba a morder una pelota de hule al otro lado de la habitación. Realmente se arrepentía de haber rechazado a Yuuri de esa manera, no obstante, entró en pánico y no supo cómo reaccionar en el momento. Y se sintió aún peor cuando, durante la cena, Yuuri lo ignoró por completo.

¿Acaso Yuuri estaba enojado con él? ¿Le estaba haciendo la ley de hielo para darle una lección, justo como Yuki lo hacía? ¿Acaso ya no lo quería como novio porque no pudo tener sexo con él?

Viktor no podía cerrar los ojos debido a la incertidumbre. Aunque una sonrisa de alivio se formó en sus labios unos minutos más tarde cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de Yuuri el cual le deseaba buenas noches... Eso significaba que no estaban peleados, ¿cierto? O si estaban peleados, al menos no era algo que no pudieran resolver juntos.

Viktor, más tranquilo, trató de dormir.

"Makkachin, no puedo dormir." Dijo al fin alrededor de las tres de la mañana. El poodle abrió pesadamente sus ojos negros y lo miró atentamente, quizás esperando a que su amo dijera algo más. "¿Crees que a Yuuri le moleste si voy a su habitación?..." Makkachin, al escuchar el nombre de quien consideraba 'su segundo amo' se giró sobre sí mismo y se levantó del futón para ir a la puerta. "Tomaré eso como un no." Murmuró con una media sonrisa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tras terminar las vacaciones de verano y de que sus padres volvieran de Rusia, Viktor y Yuuri tuvieron que sufrir el horrible dolor de tener que vivir en casas separadas de nuevo.

"Dejen de llorar. Cuando Yuuri tenga 18 podrán casarse y vivir juntos si quieren." Había dicho Mari con hastío cuando la pareja no quería dejar de abrazarse, pues eso significaría que el ruso tendría que dejar Yu-topia y volver a su mansión. Yuuri obviamente terminó con el rostro ruborizado mientras que Viktor rió y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla.

La parte positiva era que Yuuri había decidido tomar otro curso de patinaje para acompañarlo durante su último curso como instructor (Minako lo entendió), así que se seguirían viendo por las tardes, acompañarse a casa, y ayudarse con las tareas (exceptuando cuando tenían tareas de equipo con sus respectivos compañeros de clases).

Viktor pronto cumpliría los 21 años, pronto sería legalmente un adulto en Japón. Tenía la opción de esperar a salir de la universidad para conseguir un trabajo, pero eso ya lo tenía casi resuelto debido que su padre era el Director de una empresa departamental, por lo tanto, su padre le prometió un puesto en el cual debía cubrir al mismo tiempo que continuaba estudiando. Sin embargo, los Nikiforov no era una familia que regalara las cosas a quienes no lo merecían, así que Viktor tendría que empezar desde lo más bajo de la jerarquía dentro de la Empresa y subir por sí mismo en el escalafón para ganarse su sueldo conforme a sus funciones, que sería Ayudante del Gerente. Él no era un hijo de papi.

Lo único que le preocupaba era quién tomaría su lugar como instructor, pero estaba seguro de que su Yuuri haría un buen trabajo.

"Viktor, ¿está bien si trenzo tu cabello?" Preguntó un día una de sus tantas compañeras de clases de las que no recordaba su nombre mientras ésta agitaba sus negras pestañas en un intento de coqueteo. El peliplateado, reteniendo un suspiro de molestia que por poco salía de sus pulmones, levantó la mirada del texto que leía y mostró una sonrisa fingida.

"No. Pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento." Dijo lo más cortés que pudo. Viktor ya estaba harto de que la gente quisiera tocar su cabello. Entendía la fascinación de todos por su exótico cabello plateado (al aparecer nadie más en Hasetsu lo tenía ese color mas que su padre y él), pero las chicas siempre trataban de peinarlo, como si él se tratara de una muñeca viviente. Incluso una tipa había sugerido maquillarlo, y el ruso no supo cómo decirle que se fuera al diablo sin que sonara grosero (no lo hizo). El hecho de ser un hombre bisexual con cabello largo no lo hacía automáticamente querer usar maquillaje, pintarse las uñas, o sentirse mujer.

La chica, aun sonriendo, tuvo que retroceder un poco puesto no esperaba que Viktor la rechazara. No obstante, eso no hizo que ésta desistiera de su intento por captar su atención. Viktor entonces regresó vista al libro. A diferencia de la chica, él sí se esmeraba en sus estudios y consultaba los libros de la biblioteca en lugar de usar la Wikipedia.

"Así que... ¿cómo van las cosas contigo y tu novio?" Dijo la chica en un tono de duda, como si no creyera que Viktor tuviera un hombre de pareja. El peliplateado la habría ignorado pero... cerró el libro. Amaba presumir a su novio.

"¡Genial! Mi novio es un amor." Dijo recalcando la 'o' para reafirmar el género. "Él es el chico más maravilloso y dulce que conozco. Tenemos 10 meses de relación. Nunca había durado tanto con alguien antes, y pasaremos las navidades juntos."

"Entonces es una relación seria..." Inquirió la chica haciendo una mueca de disgusto, pero que pronto cambió a una más amigable. "¿Sabes? Tengo amigos que son como ustedes, quizás pueda presentarlos..."

Ah. Claro. Viktor debió haber sabido que la chica, si no podía conquistarlo, lo haría 'su mejor amigo gay' para saciar su perversa curiosidad de 'fujoshi'. Pero el peliplateado no iba a darle ese gusto.

"Oh. Sí. Quizás algún día. Pero mi novio y yo estaremos muy ocupados estos días." Viktor tomó su mochila y guardó el libro. Entonces se levantó de la banca del jardín y se dirigió a otro lugar para leer mientras esperaba a que comenzara su siguiente clase.

Días después de aquel incidente, Viktor comentó en voz alta:

"Creo que ya es hora de cortarme el cabello." Dijo antes de darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa. Se encontraba dentro de un local de comida rápida americana junto con Chris y Yuuko. Chris por un momento casi escupe el refresco que bebía y mientras que Yuuko lo miró con sorpresa.

"¿Y ya se lo dijiste a tu novio?" Preguntó el rubio después de limpiarse la barbilla con la manga de su ropa. Minako le había pedido ayuda a Yuuri para que le diera una mano con un grupo de novicios en su clase de Ballet, así que el moreno no se encontraba con ellos.

"Nu, auo nu." Contestó Viktor mientras continuaba masticando la comida. El suizo y japonesa lo miraron con asco fingido, y entonces el ruso tragó. "No, aún no." Repitió antes reír un poco. "Voy a decírselo hoy más tarde."

"¿Vas a regalarle tu cabello?" Preguntó la castaña de pronto. Yuuko tenía ya 7 meses de embarazo y debía guardar reposo, pues esperaba tres niñas y su embarazo era de riesgo, pero cuando escuchó que Viktor y Chris irían a comer comida chatarra, ni siquiera Takeshi pudo detenerla (él confiaba en que el ruso y el suizo cuidarían bien de ella).

"¿Regalarme mi cabello?" Repitió Viktor con perplejidad. "¿Por qué haría eso?"

"¿No lo sabes?" Ahora Chris lo miró con sorpresa. "En Japón, se considera un gesto muy romántico que le regales tu cabello a tu amante. Creí que ya lo sabrías, Señor cursilerías" Dijo burlón.

"Oh..." Los ojos azules de Viktor se abrieron con sorpresa ante tal revelación, y se formó una sonrisa en su boca tan pronto abandonó su hamburguesa. "¡Yuuri siempre dice que le gusta mi cabello! Espero que lo acepte como regalo, entonces." Dijo esperanzado.

No fue sorpresa que al principio Yuuri no estuve muy de acuerdo con la idea de ver a Viktor sin su característica cabellera plateada, pero el moreno sabía que su novio ya estaba harto de cuidar de su cabello y de que otras personas lo tocaran sin su permiso, así que Yuuri le dio todo su apoyo para deshacerse de él. Lo que Viktor no esperaba es que, una semana después, cuando se presentó en la habitación de su novio con su cabello largo cortado y atado impecablemente en una trenza, el chico japonés se llevara las manos a la cara y comenzara a temblar.

"¿Yuuri?" Inquirió preocupado, y se alarmó aún más cuando escuchó un débil gimoteo a través de sus dedos. ¡¿Acaso lo había hecho llorar?! "¡¿Hi-hice algo malo?!"

"¡N-no! ¡Me encanta!" Se quitó las manos de la cara, y, efectivamente, sus ojos estaban crispados y amenazando con llorar. Pero estaba sonriendo. Yuuri se abalanzó sobre el ruso y lo abrazó con fuerza. "No sé qué decir...Yo... ¡Gracias, Viktor! ¡Voy a atesorarlo siempre!" Dicho aquello, lo tomó al ruso de las mejillas e hizo juntar sus labios en un beso largo... el cual continuó en formas de caricias minutos después sobre el colchón, y sólo tras haberse asegurado de sacar a Makkachin y Vicchan de la habitación (quienes comenzaban a acostumbrarse a que sus dueños los dejaran vagar libremente por sus casas en un lapso de alrededor de una hora).

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor tenía 21 años la segunda vez que pasó su cumpleaños (y Navidad) con Yuuri.

A pesar de que sus padres habían propuesto su propia mansión para las festividades, los Katsuki insistieron en hacer la fiesta en Yu-topia como una muestra más de aceptación dentro de su familia. Sergei y Nina estuvieron de acuerdo, y vieron aquello como un merecido descanso, pues normalmente eran ellos los que se encargaban y se estresaban al planear fiestas familiares para tantos invitados.

A diferencia de Rusia y otras partes del mundo, en Japón la Navidad no era realmente una fiesta tan importante (al menos no dentro de las familias más tradicionales). Se consideraba una fiesta más bien para amantes, y no se solían dar regalos a los niños. Pero a Viktor eso no le importaba, le gustaba darles regalos a sus personas favoritas, lo cual incluía a sus primos y a sus amigos en Hasetsu, y por supuesto, a la familia de su novio (incluyendo al novio).

Para Mila, le había enviado ropa que iba a estar de moda en Japón el próximo año (según los Estudios de mercado de la empresa de su padre), como cada año; mientras que a Georgi un libro de romance sobre Samurais, y a Yura mercancía de Hello Kitty. Viktor no estaba seguro si eso le fuera a gustar al niño, pero Yuri amaba cualquier cosa que sobre gatos. También dio regalos a Chris, Phichit y a los Nishigori, pero lo que le entusiasmaba era que sus padres habían accedido a ayudarle en comprarle a su novio una laptop nueva, pues la que tenía ya no funcionaba tan bien. Yuuri amó su regalo.

Para su sorpresa, Yuuri también le había conseguido algo por su cumpleaños. Un videojuego. Años anteriores el chico japonés sólo había podido conseguirle accesorios para su cabello o collares. A Viktor eso no le molestaba eso en absoluto puesto que sabía lo limitado que era el dinero en la familia Katsuki. Además, en verdad amó el brazalete con ilustraciones de poodles que Yuuri le dio años atrás, aún lo usaba de vez en cuando, inclusive se le había roto un par de veces pero lo arreglaba para no desecharlo.

"¿Final Fantasy?" Inquirió con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa. "¿Es porque me parezco a Sephiroth?"

"¡Eeeek!" Yuuri dio un grito de impresión, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de vergüenza. Los padres de ambos los miraron con preocupación un momento hasta que se dieron cuenta que nada malo ocurría, entonces continuaron conversando y riendo mientras bebían sake. "¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!"

"Phichit." Dijo, y el mencionado agitó una mano desde el otro lado de la mesa, donde Chris y él conversaban sobre anime. Yuuri rodó los ojos.

Era cierto, Phichit se le había dicho no hace mucho. Lo que Viktor no podía decirle es que ya sabía que lo comparaba con un personaje de videojuegos a causa de su (ya no) largo cabello plateado debido a que lo había escuchado por accidente un año atrás, durante la misma conversación en la que se enteró sobre su crush hacia él.

"Sephiroth no aparece en todos los Final Fantasy, ¿sabes?" Dijo Yuuri como defensa, cruzado de brazos. "A-además, me gustas más tú..."

"Awww. Yuuri. ¡Eres un encanto! ¡Gracias!" Abrazó al mencionado y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Al terminar la fiesta y caer la noche, Viktor durmió en Yu-topia (en su habitación designada) para al día siguiente festejar su primer aniversario de novios con Yuuri desde el amanecer. Y por supuesto que Hiroko les preparó katsudon por segundo día consecutivo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de Año Nuevo.

Viktor no se sentía tan nervioso como esperaba sentirse en su primer día de trabajo, al menos no tan nervioso como su primer día de instructor algunos años atrás, y esperaba que Yuuri, también en su primer día de instructor, tampoco estuviese tan nervioso; pero conociendo a su adorable novio lo más seguro es que si lo estuviera. Por lo menos los Nishigori estaban con él.

El peliplateado ya conocía a algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo debido a las veces que había visitado las tiendas departamentales y por las fiestas de trabajo que Sergei le sugería asistir para hacer 'amistad' con gente de negocios, por lo que el peliplateado pudo encajar en su nuevo entorno sin necesidad de decirle a nadie que era el hijo del jefe.

Lo único malo de su nuevo empleo es que ahora tenía que idear una manera amable de rechazar los coqueteos de sus compañeras de trabajo sin que éstas se ofendieran, pues la mayoría eran extranjeras sin cohibiciones y no tímidas japonesas. Sergei le había advertido no hablar sobre su relación con Yuuri siendo que éste todavía era menor edad, pero al menos era libre de mencionar que tenía pareja en caso de que alguien le insistiera mucho.

Viktor no tuvo que esperar mucho para que eso sucediera, pues tan sólo un par de semanas después de iniciar su nuevo empleo, ya había algunos compañeros tratando de invitarlo a salir...

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de abuela; dejen reviews ;D**


	14. Yuuri: 17, Viktor: 21

**Atención: Este capítulo contiene homofobia e intento de violación. Están advertidos.**

* * *

Yuuri y Viktor tenían 17 y 21 años la primera vez que sufrieron homofobia de manera directa.

Durante su primer año de noviazgo, e incluso un tiempo antes de ser novios, habían escuchado todo tipo de insultos y rumores, pero nunca dirigidos explícitamente hacia ellos. Los rumores más comunes decían que Viktor se aprovechaba de la inocencia de Yuuri, o que Yuuri se prostituía con Viktor para ganar dinero fácil. Esos no eran nada nuevos realmente, incluso la exnovia de Viktor los creía. Dolían, sí, pero no eran precisamente alarmantes, puesto que se quedaban en simples rumores que se repetían entre la multitud pero que nadie se los tomaba muy en serio a falta de pruebas. Además, existían personas, como sus familiares, amigos, y clientes habituales del onsen, que aprobaban su relación porque sabían la verdad. Eran pocos los que estaban en contra (mayoritariamente chicas y chicos que tenían alergia a la felicidad de terceros o directamente homofóbicos).

Cuando Viktor comenzó a trabajar medio tiempo como Asistente de Gerencia en una de las tiendas departamentales de su padre, comenzó a tener contacto directo con muchas más personas aparte de sus compañeros de clases, es decir, con sus compañeros de trabajo, inversionistas y los clientes.

Las funciones de Viktor consistía principalmente en contestar los teléfonos y en acompañar a su jefe, Celestino Cialdini, a reuniones con proveedores. Y de vez en cuando tenía que intercambiar palabras con clientes difíciles si había algún problema que las cajeras o los dependientes no podían resolver por miedo a lidiar con clientes rabiosos que pudieran causar sus despidos.

Como aquella vez que una clienta extrajera (una estadounidense) se quejaba porque todos los letreros estaban en japonés. En una tienda japonesa, en una ciudad japonesa... y que eso era malo puesto que ella no entendía el idioma. (¿Y aun así viajó a Japón esperando a que todos los japoneses del mundo hablaran en inglés para ella? Fue lo que Viktor quiso preguntarle).

Por supuesto, el peliplateado intentó razonar con ella en su idioma. Incluso tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para que los prejuicios aprendidos durante sus primeros 17 años de vida en Rusia (sobre la idiotez de los estadounidenses) no hicieran que sacara a patadas a la histérica americana de la tienda.

"¡¿Pero por qué rayos no hay letreros en inglés?! ¿Acaso no piensan en sus clientes?" Insistió la muchacha, cada vez más alzando la voz, provocando que los otros clientes se alejaran de la zona para evitar la pena ajena de la escena, aunque algunas adolescentes locales apuntaros sus celulares hacia ella y a su acompañante mientras reían por lo bajo.

"En verdad sentimos mucho causarles esta inconformidad." Viktor trató de ceñirse a la respuesta del manual mientras una sonrisa falsa se asomaba por sus dientes apretados. "Trataremos de encontrar una solución lo más pronto posible. Pero por ahora, ¿qué les parece que alguien del personal actúe como su traductor durante el tiempo que estén dentro de nuestra tienda?" Dijo como una solución alternativa y tratando de zanjar el tema.

Viktor se dio cuenta que la chica no sería incapaz de comprender que, sí, Hasetsu era una ciudad turística, pero que no era una ciudad turística pensada para extranjeros. Hasetsu no era Tokyo u Osaka como para que los comercios locales necesitaran tener letreros en otros idiomas especialmente para visitantes de otros países.

"¿Qué tal si eres tú quien nos guía?" Sugirió de pronto la chica de piel morena y cabello crespo castaño que acompañaba a la americana, quien tenía una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios color vino. Viktor supo enseguida que eso no sería una buena idea.

"Lo siento. Pero eso no forma parte de mis funciones." La sonrisa amable jamás dejó su rostro, pero por dentro Viktor deseaba poder expresar la molestia que comenzaban a causarle esas chicas. "Por favor, permitan que sea una de las dependientas quien las auxilie."

"Oh, vamos." Insistió la morena rodando los ojos con impaciencia. "Mañana regresaremos a casa y no hemos tenido nada de 'acción' con chicos guapos. Y tú eres un chico guapo, si entiendes a lo que me refiero." Peinó su cabello haca atrás de manera coqueta y guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Viktor se sintiera cada vez más incómodo.

"... Lo siento. Pero esto es inapropiado." Contestó negando con la cabeza. "Si vienen a buscar chicos, este no es el lugar." Viktor dejó de sonreír, pero trató de no fruncir el ceño para no agravar la situación.

"De acuerdo, lo entendemos. No queremos causarte problemas." Dijo la morena, y Viktor por un momento creyó que lo dejarían en paz hasta que la chica se acercó a su espacio personas y le susurró rápidamente. "¿Qué tal si nos dices a qué horas sales, o nos das tú número de teléfono para vernos después?" El hombre ruso retrocedió y ya no pudo disimular más su molestia.

"Dije que no. Tengo pareja. Les pido de favor que regresen a sus compras o tendré que pedirle a Seguridad que las acompañe a la salida."

Ambas chicas lo miraron con sorpresa, como si no pudiera creer que un hombre atractivo se negara a hacer un trio con ellas, quienes realmente eran chicas atractivas y muy bien maquilladas y vestían ropa expresamente provocativa. Entonces la rubia entornó la mirada y giró su cabeza de manera altiva.

"Nos vamos de aquí." Dijo tratando de disimular su enojo. Tomó a su amiga del brazo y la jaló hacia la salida, dejando caer al pisto la ropa que iba a comprar. "Está tienda es un asco. Y el único chico sexy que hemos visto en toda la ciudad actúa como un maricón."

Las compañeras japonesas de Viktor, aunque no sabían el suficiente inglés como para tratar con las extranjeras, pudieron entender a la perfección el insulto, y miraron al peliplateado con horror al no saber qué decirle. Pero Viktor se encontraba demasiado irritado mirando por dónde se habían ido las chicas como para preocuparse de las miradas ajenas. Sin embargo, se sobresaltó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Era su jefe.

"Ah. Yo, lo siento..." El peliplateado luchó por no tragar saliva y tiritar de miedo. Celestino era un hombre simpático, pero también era estricto cuando se trataba de trabajo. Ser hijo del Director no le garantizaba a Viktor no ser despedido.

"Bien hecho, Viktor." Celestino le sonrió y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda antes de retirar su mano. "No te preocupes. Vi lo que sucedió y pienso que manejaste bien la situación. Perder dos clientes no nos afectará en nada. Y si existe algún problema, yo mismo me encargaré de arreglarlo. Vuelve a tu oficina."

El peliplateado dio un suspiro de alivio y asintió, dándole las gracias con una reverencia. Más tarde, cuando fue a Yu-topia a comer con Yuuri y le contó lo sucedido, el moreno hizo lo mejor que pudo para agradecerle su fidelidad tras guiarlo a su habitación y cerrar la puerta bajo llave.

"¿Estás seguro que estás bien?" Preguntó Yuuri mientras Viktor besaba su cuello, pues podía sentir que el peliplateado estaba tensado y se movía de forma algo mecánica, cuando normalmente era una persona bastante relajada.

"Por supuesto que sí, Yuuri." Sonrió y trató de besar sus labios, pero el menor lo detuvo.

"Está bien si sigues molesto por lo que esa chica te dijo, ¿sabes?" Viktor al fin dejó de tratar de besarlo para mirarlo. "Cuando era niño los niños solían burlase de mí porque hacía ballet." Viktor lo sabía, lo había intuido por lo tímido que era de pequeño, y porque Yuuko se lo había confirmado. "Me decían que sólo los 'maricas hacen ballet' o '¿seguro que no eres una mujer?'. Al principio sus burlas me lastimaban y me hacían sentir mal conmigo mismo por mis gustos...hasta que mi instructor de patinaje, la persona a quien más admiro, me dijo que era genial que hiciera ballet." Sonrió, y el peliplateado sonrió de vuelta.

"Sí, tienes razón. Sigo molesto por lo que me dijo. Sé que no puedo cambiar las mentes o forma de pensar de otras personas, pero desearía que al menos no estuvieran molestando a otros por tener gustos diferentes a los suyos." Dio un suspiro profundo y se relajó. "A veces pienso que el mundo está podrido. Pero..." Tomó a su novio de las mejillas y las jaló de manera juguetona. "Entonces te miro a ti y mi esperanza por la humanidad regresan." Rió cuando Yuuri frunció las cejas.

"Oh, no seas cursi y sigue besándome."

"¡Con mucho gusto!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri no era un chico que normalmente asistía a fiestas. Prefería pasar sus tardes viendo anime o jugando videojuegos con Viktor y con sus amigos. No obstante, desde que entró a la preparatoria, trataba de salir más a menudo con diferentes personas para socializar, sobre todo si lo invitaba gente que le agradaba. Así que cuando Maiko, la chica que se le había declaro un año atrás y ahora era su amiga, lo invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños, Yuuri aceptó sin problemas.

Lo único malo era que Viktor no podría acompañarlo porque tenía una reunión de trabajo. Al principio Yuuri se sintió decepcionado, sobre todo porque la reunión iba ser durante horas fuera de trabajo, y en viernes, y Viktor no tenía por qué estar allí, sin mencionar que Yuuri no quería ir solo porque no conocía a las otras amistades de su compañera. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido estar molesto, puesto que fue Sergei quien le pidió a su hijo que lo acompañara para enseñarle a cómo tratar con los inversionistas de las tiendas departamentales. Yuuri también solía ayudar a Toshiya en el onsen haciendo funciones que normalmente a él no le correspondían, y hacía esperar a Viktor cuando tenían citas a causa de ello. Así que lo entendió.

"Lamento no poder ir contigo, Yuuri." Dijo el peliplateado sintiéndose un poco culpable. Había prometido que iría con él antes de saber sobre la reunión.

"Está bien, Viktor. Es sólo una fiesta. No creo quedarme más de dos horas de todos modos." Replicó encogiendo de hombros, y le dio un beso rápido en los labios para asegurarle que no estaba molesto. "Le daré a Maiko su regalo, socializaré un rato y entonces me voy." Dio un suspiro cansado en sólo pensar en lo que tendría que 'sufrir' solo.

Phichit no fue invitado a la fiesta porque tenía 15 años, y a Yuuko le faltaban pocas semanas para dar a luz, por lo que ir a una fiesta donde habría alcohol no era algo que se pudieran permitir ninguno de los dos.

"Si la reunión dura menos de una hora iré a buscarte a la fiesta, sino, te veré hasta mañana, ¿de acuerdo?" Yuuri asintió y Viktor lo besó una vez más. Tras separarse, se despidió de Vicchan dándole una palmada en la cabeza y entonces salió de la habitación para dirigirse a su trabajo.

Mientras Yuuri esperaba que fuera de noche, trató de adelantar un poco de tarea al tiempo que chateaba con Phichit y Sara. Sara no había sido invitada a la fiesta tampoco. Al parecer ella y Maiko no se llevaban bien, se caía mal mutuamente; incluso la italiana le había dicho al japonés que debía cuidarse de ella, aunque Yuuri no estaba seguro a qué se refería. Takeshi alguna vez había comentado en broma que quizás la razón por la que ambas chicas se caían mal es porque aún les gustaba Yuuri, cosa que a Michele y el mismo Yuuri no les causó mucha gracia (mucho menos a Viktor).

Al faltar poco para las siete, Yuuri se dio una ducha, se vistió con una camiseta casual y pantalones de mezclilla que su novio le había conseguido con descuento de su tienda, y peinó su cabello negro hacia atrás antes de ponerse desodorante y colonia de brisa marina que Viktor le había regalado. Se despidió de Vicchan, tomó su abrigo azul, y se despidió de sus padres. La fiesta sería en un salón de baile no muy alejado por lo que Yuuri se iría en su bicicleta, y por suerte comenzaba a hacer frío por lo que no sudaría mucho durante el camino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri estaba aburrido, muy aburrido. Apenas tenía media hora en la fiesta y ya no tenía nada que hacer más que mirar a otra gente bailar o conversar. La única razón por la que no se quedaba dormido sobre la mesa era a causa de la música alta. Yuuri ya había entregado el regalo a Maiko (un perfume que Mari le ayudó a elegir), ya había bailando con un par de compañeras de clase, y ya había tomado una piña colada. Solo una copa, pues no quería emborracharse y hacer el ridículo actuando como su padre. Así que no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Estaba por levantarse de la silla e irse cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

"Te ves muy solito, mon cher ami."

"¡Oh! Chris." Sonrió, aliviado de que se tratara de un rostro familiar. Conocía a Chris debido a sus clases de ballet con Minako, pero realmente nunca hablaron hasta que el suizo se hizo amigo de Viktor. "No tenía idea de que estabas aquí. ¿Eres amigo de Maiko?" Preguntó casi gritando. La música en verdad era molesta.

"No. Pero soy amigo de su hermano mayor." Contestó antes de beber de la copa de vino que cargaba y se sentó en la silla vacía al lado del moreno "Viktor me dijo que sentía mal de no poder acompañarte a una fiesta. Supongo que se refería a ésta."

"Sí. Pero no importa. Entiendo que tenía que trabajar." Dijo agitando una mano para restarle importancia. "¿Qué tal te la estás pasando?"

Chris y Yuuri conversaron un rato sobre otras personas hasta que la cumpleañera se acercó a la mesa.

"Chris-san, mi hermano te está buscando." Dijo la chica con timidez. Chris le agradeció, y le guiñó un ojo a Yuuri antes de irse. El moreno parpadeó un par de veces antes de entender la implicación.

Oh... Chris y el hermano de Maiko eran más que amigos. Amigos con derecho.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo, Yuuri-kun?" Preguntó la chica, tomando el lugar previamente ocupado por el rubio.

"Ah, sí. Por supuesto." Mintió con una sonrisa forzada, y al parecer la castaña lo creyó porque sonrió de vuelta.

"Disculpa la indiscreción. ¿Pero por qué no vino tu novio?" Inquirió la chica mientras alargaba una mano y dejaba una piña colada frente a él. Yuuri no se había percatado hasta ese momento que Maiko llevaba consigo dos bebidas.

"Gracias." Yuuri aceptó la copa a pesar de que no quería beber más. Después de todo Maiko se había molestado en llevársela. Además, una segunda copa no le haría daño. "Viktor quería venir, pero tenía trabajo." Explicó por enésima vez en la noche. Al parecer era tan común verlos juntos que verlos solos era un acontecimiento extraño para todos.

De hecho, Yuuri podría jurar que una chica se vistió especialmente para Viktor, dejando ver su cuerpo curvo entallado en un vestido rojo con sus senos sumamente expuestos. O eso era lo que creía por la gran cara de decepción que puso cuando se dio cuenta que Yuuri fue solo.

"Entiendo." Dijo Maiko, aún sin beber de su copa. "Por un momento creí que estaban peleados o algo." Comentó en tono de broma, y el moreno dejó de beber para replicar.

"No. Aunque estuviéramos peleados no podemos mantenernos enojados por más de cinco minutos." Dijo riendo. Por supuesto que Viktor y él peleaban a veces como cualquier pareja, pero jamás se hacían daño y se disculpaban enseguida si era necesario.

La única vez que estuvieron peleados por mucho tiempo fue a causa de un malentendido, y fue porque Yuuri no pudo evitar sentirse celoso al ver que Viktor coqueteaba con una chica en plena calle, sin que notara su presencia. Ese día Yuuri volvió a casa solo y no contestó los mensajes de Viktor hasta al día siguiente que el hombre ruso, con mirada crispada y respiración agitada, se presentó desde temprano a Yu-topia para disculparse 'por cualquier cosa que habría hecho para molestarlo'.

"Yuuri. Me estaba burlando de esa chica." Respondió Viktor, aliviado de saber la razón de su enfado. "Ella trataba de invitarme a salir, y lo siguió haciendo a pesar de que le dije que tenía novio. Así que coqueteé un poco con ella y le di un número de teléfono falso para que me dejara en paz. Ni siquiera la conozco." Yuuri entonces se sintió muy imbécil por saltar a conclusiones apresuradas y le pidió perdón, aunque el peliplateado le aseguró que no había problema, que él también malpensaría si lo viera coqueteando con otras personas. "Está bien, solnyshko. Sólo no vuelvas a asustarme así. Recuerda que prometimos contarnos todo, incluso cosas que nos molesten uno del otro." Yuuri asintió mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y escondía su rostro avergonzado entre su cuello.

"Ya veo." Dijo Maiko, por alguna razón mirando atentamente al moreno. "Debe ser muy lindo tener un novio como Viktor." Yuuri asintió con la cabeza mientras se ruborizaba. "Yuuri-kun, ¿alguna vez has tenido un novio o novia antes de Viktor-senpai?"

La pregunta había sido tan repentina que fue todo un logro para Yuuri no escupir su bebida por la impresión. Pero teniendo en cuenta que había rechazado a la chica un año atrás, no parecía tan descabellada su curiosidad. Además, ahora eran amigos.

"N-no. Viktor es mi primera relación."

"¿Es decir que no te gustan las chicas?"

"¿Qué?" Se giró a verla, extrañado ante la pregunta, pero la castaña sonreía de manera amable, por lo que pensó que estaba bien contestar. "Sí, por supuesto que me gustan las mujeres. Antes de enamorarme de Viktor me gustaba una chica." Yuuri no estaba seguro de por qué agregó lo último, pero al menos no dio el nombre de Yuuko para no causar problemas. "Pero ahora mismo tengo novio, así que no le veo sentido fijarme en otras personas, independientemente de su género." Justo terminó de decir aquello, sintió vibrar su celular dentro de su pantalón. Pero antes de poder sacarlo y leer el mensaje, se sintió mareado, tanto que casi estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Yuuri-kun?" Inquirió enseguida la castaña, y si no fuera porque el moreno se encontraba desorientado habría notado que la chica no sonaba para nada preocupada e incluso sobreactuada.

"Yo... no lo sé. Me duele la cabeza..." Se llevó una mano a la frente, y apenas si se dio cuenta que la chica lo levantaba de la silla y la hacía apoyarse en ella.

Lo último que Yuuri recordaba es que la música sonaba distorsionada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Viktor miró el reloj digital de su móvil y se dio cuenta que tuvo la suerte de que la reunión de trabajo durara menos de una hora, y leyó dos mensajes de texto que le había llegado por separado mientras su teléfono estaba en silencio. Uno era de Yuuri, donde le decía que se había encontrado con Chris en la fiesta, y otro de Chris, que le decía haberse encontrado con Yuuri en una fiesta.

 _Sexyman: estoy con tu novio, me lo prestas? «3_

 _Vicchan02: Está bien, pero sé amable con él (_ _° )_

Viktor entonces cambió de conversación.

 _Vicchan02: Yuuri, sigues en la fiesta?_

 _Vicchan02: ya estoy desocupado, quieres que vaya por ti?_

El peliplateado dejó pasar algunos minutos mientras Yuuri respondía, y ese tiempo lo usó para conversar un poco con sus compañeros de trabajo y pedirle a Sergei que lo llevara al salón de baile en su auto para no tomar un taxi. Al pasar cinco minutos y no recibir una respuesta, decidió llamarlo por teléfono, dos veces. No hubo respuesta tampoco.

 _Vicchan02: Chris, Yuuri sigue en la fiesta? No me contesta._

 _Sexyman: creo que si, su abrigo sigue sobre su silla. Preguntare si alguien lo ha visto._

Viktor no estaba seguro de por qué, pero comenzó a preocuparse. Yuuri no era el tipo de persona que tardara tanto en contestar a menos que estuviera durmiendo o comiendo, y dudaba que estuviera haciendo una de esas dos cosas en ese momento. Uno, porque seguro que habría música alta y eso no lo dejaría dormir, y dos, si estuviera comiendo, habría contestado entre bocados.

Apenas pasaron un par de minutos (que para Viktor se sintieron una eternidad) cuando el rubio envió otro mensaje.

 _Sexyman: okay... creo deberías venir por yuuri, ya_

 _Vicchan02: paso algo?!_

En vez de contestar por texto, Chris llamó. Viktor inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sintiendo el estómago revuelto y sudor por todo su cuerpo, Yuuri abrió pesadamente los párpados y trató de distinguir en dónde se encontraba. Tardó varios segundos en percatarse que estaba de vuelta en su propia habitación. La luz estaba encendida, y Vicchan dormía a su lado. Aún vestía la ropa con la que salió.

¿Cómo había vuelto a casa?

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que despertó y mientras se tallaba los ojos, escuchó abrirse la puerta y vio a Viktor entrando. Él también seguía vistiendo su ropa formal de trabajo, pero sin el chaleco. Al verlo despierto, el peliplateado se acercó enseguida a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Vicchan despertó y ladró animado.

"Yuuri, ¿cómo te sientes?" Preguntó tomando su mano más cercana, con su voz tambaleando y sus ojos luchando por no crisparse más de lo que ya estaban, o eso creía Yuuri, pero no tenía sus anteojos puestos como para comprobarlo. Era obvio que Viktor trataba de no asustarlo, lo que hizo que Yuuri comenzara a preocuparse.

"Bien, pero mareado. Creo. Viktor, ¿qué..." Trató de sentarse, pero las náuseas no se lo permitieron y se quedó en la misma posición, usando la otra mano para acariciar a su poodle. "¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso me quedé dormido en la fiesta?"

"Yuuri... ¿no lo recuerdas?" La mano de peliplateado se tensó de pronto, y el moreno lo miró con confusión.

"No. Sólo recuerdo que Chris me contaba que en la fiesta había una chica que engañaba a su novio con otra chica. Pero después de eso nada."

"¿Tampoco recuerdas que Maiko te estaba besando?" Tras escuchar aquello a Yuuri se le heló la sangre y su cuerpo enteró se entumeció con terror.

"¡¿Qué?!" Debido a la impresión trató de sentarse de nuevo, asustado al poodle, lográndolo por puro impulso aunque su cabeza doliera más después de eso. "¡N-no! ¿Besar a Maiko? ¡No, jamás!... " A menos que... "¡¿A-acaso me emborraché y le hice algo indebido a ella?!"

"Yuuri, tranquilo." Viktor posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, pero sin hacer presión para no lastimarlo. "No hiciste nada a nadie. Y no estoy molesto contigo." Pero por su voz reticente y controlada, Yuuri definitivamente percibía su molestia. "¿Cuánto bebiste y qué bebiste en la fiesta? Chris dijo que sólo te vio beber una piña colada."

"Yo..." Yuuri intentó tranquilizarse, pero sus ojos miraban desesperadamente hacia todos lados sin poder pensar en otra cosa más que la vergüenza que suponía haber besado a otra persona que no fuera su novio. "Bebí... una piña colada... ¡No! Fue-fueron dos. Estoy seguro que sólo fueron dos. No pensaba tomar más de una, pero Ma-Maiko me consiguió otra antes de...de sentarse a conversar conmigo." Dijo mientras trataba de recordar. Y al decir el nombre de la chica tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no regurgitar. Su garganta y su estómago dolían.

"Maiko... te llevó... una bebida." Repitió Viktor con lentitud, esperando a que el moreno comenzara a pensar con más claridad.

"Viktor...Lo siento tanto." Dijo, todavía con los ojos cerrados, y tratando de respirar hondo por su nariz que comenzaba a congestionarse. "No entiendo qué pasó. No sé por qué la-la besé. Ella debe odiarme ahora mismo..."

"No." Replicó Viktor con dureza. "No debes disculparte de nada, y no me importa si ella te odia." El peliplateado lo había dicho con una voz tan autoritaria y furiosa que Yuuri se habría asustado sino fuera porque lo abrazó con fuerza, estrechándolo contra su pecho para continuar hablando con suavidad. "Yo no dije que la besaste, dije ella fue la que te estaba besando. Maiko se aprovechó que estabas ebrio para llevarte al baño de mujeres y tocarte."

"¿Tocarme?" Repitió el moreno, todavía sin lograr entender lo que su novio trataba de decirle. Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar algo. "Vi-Viktor. Maiko me preguntó si me gustaban las chicas y... y creo que me dijo que seguía enamorada de mí y quería perder su-su virginidad conmigo."

Sin avisar, empujó al peliplateado para levantarse de prisa de la cama, yendo directo a la papelera al otro lado de la habitación para comenzar a vomitar. Vicchan bajó de la cama para correr tras de él. Después giró su cabecita hacia Viktor y comenzó a ladrar. Viktor entendió el mensaje y caminó hasta el moreno para arrodillarse a su lado y ayudarlo a sostenerse su cabeza mientras continuaba vaciando su estómago.

Cuando Yuuri había dejado de vomitar, y tras lavarse los dientes para quitarse el mal sabor, Viktor llamó a Hiroko para pedirle medicina.

"No puedes tomar medicina con el estómago vacío." Dijo Hiroko con una pequeña sonrisa, mas era evidente que ella también estaba preocupada por lo que había sucedido. "Te haré algo ligero para comer y un té. Eso debería ayudar a tu estómago." Acarició el cabello de su hijo un momento antes de abrazarlo.

Yuuri la abrazó de vuelta, aferrándose a su madre y sintiéndose tan vulnerable como un niño pequeño. Pero eso estaba bien, porque sabía que su madre no le haría daño. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Hiroko besó su frente y salió de la habitación para hacerle de cenar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¿Exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió?" Preguntó Yuuri después de darse un baño y comer, sentado a la orilla de su cama, con Viktor de nuevo sentado a su lado y usando un brazo para abrazarlo. Por pura curiosidad había mirado la hora en su móvil, dándose cuenta que pasaban de las dos de la mañana. Debió haber estado inconsciente desde las nueve de la noche. El peliplateado también se había cambiado de ropa, poniéndose uno de los yukatas verdes del onsen que le proporcionó Toshiya como pijama, pues fue evidente para los Katsuki que Viktor no querría irse.

Antes de comenzar la explicación, dio un suspiro cansado.

"No lo sé con claridad. Sólo sé que no contestabas tu teléfono, por lo que le pedí a Chris que te buscara. No tardó mucho en encontrarte porque una de sus amigas le dijo que vio a Maiko cargando a un chico de lentes azules al baño de mujeres, pero que no vio nada raro en ello porque parecía borracho y que seguro que lo llevaba a vomitar. Chris entonces le pidió que entrara al baño y te sacara, pues él se haría cargo de ti. Chris entonces esperó un rato a fuera del baño, pero cuando su amiga salió le dijo riendo que te dejara en paz porque Maiko y tú se estaban 'divirtiendo'." Yuuri se sintió palidecer al tiempo que la voz de Viktor sonaba cada vez más molesta. "Chris se apresuró en entrar y vio como Maiko, totalmente sobria, te arrinconaba contra la pared... Tú tenías los pantalones abajo y ella tenía la falda subida."

"¿Es-estás seguro que...ella no trataba de defender de mí?"

"Yuuri. Tú no hiciste nada" Repitió tratando de no levantar la voz, sabiendo que Yuuri se culparía a sí mismo de todos modos. "Chris dice que Maiko estaba nerviosa y tenía el labial corrido mientras que tú tratabas de empujarla y repetías 'no' en voz baja, con la boca pintada con su labial. Sólo tus pantalones estaban abajo, así ella no llegó a hacerte nada. Y la amiga de Chris insistió en que vio como Maiko estaba sobre ti, pero que ella no pensó en intervenir porque jamás se imaginó que una chica podría violar a un chico..."

"Violar... Ella trató de violarme." Titubeó, entre afirmación y pregunta. Yuuri no estaba seguro en qué momento su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y sintió terror al pensar en qué hubiera pasado si Chris no hubiese estado allí. "Yo... sólo bebí dos copas, pe-pero ella no bebió de la suya..." Viktor besó su frente y trató de tranquilizarlo acariciando su espalda mientras Vicchan lamía sus manos. "¿Crees que ella...?" La chica metió algo en su bebida.

"Es posible. Tu padre y mi padre ahora mismo están en la sala conversando sobre lo que deberíamos hacer. Tenemos que avisarle a la policía, pero... papá dice que no servirá de nada. Denunciar a una mujer por intento de violación no sirve de mucho, incluso teniendo pruebas, y además corremos el riesgo de que Maiko diga que fuiste tú quien la atacó. Ella es mujer, a ella le creerán más que a un adolescente borracho. Papá incluso llamó a un abogado, y éste sugirió no denunciar a menos que estuviéramos preparados para recibir el escarnio social porque 'un marica no se pudo defender de una mujer'." Ambos se quedaron callados, sabiendo que eso pasaría sin ninguna duda. "Mari dice que deberíamos ir a casa de Maiko y cubrir su casa de huevos." Ambos rieron un poco, pero callaron pronto. "Yo apoyaré cualquier cosa que decidas hacer, Yuuri. Tú siempre tendrás mi apoyo." Entonces la voz del peliplateado por fin se quebró. "Si tan sólo hubiera estado contigo..."

"Viktor." Lo tomó de las mejillas y lo hizo mirarlo. "No es tu culpa. No podías saber que esto pasaría. Pero yo..." Desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño. "Yo no debí confiar en ella... Yo...debí tener más cuidado." La voz de Yuuri comenzó a tambalear. Se sentía enfermo de nuevo. "Dios. Esto es tan irreal. Estuve a punto de perder mi virginidad en un baño público." Yuuri agradecía que al menos no recordaba nada.

"Tampoco es tu culpa, solnyshko." Cubrió sus manos con las suyas y besó las palmas, entonces lo cubrió con sus brazos de nuevo, dejando que Yuuri apoyase su rostro entre su cuello mientras se llenaba de lágrimas. "Ella no debió aprovecharse de ti, menos sabiendo que tienes un novio que tanto te ama y jamás te haría lo que ella te hizo."

"También te amo." Respondió siendo un casi un acto reflejo, sintiendo como sus mejillas mojaban la piel blanca de Viktor, no dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que usaban literalmente la palabra 'amor' para definir su relación, pues sus sentimientos constantemente creían uno por el otro y era difícil saber cuál fue el momento preciso en que se dieron cuenta que la idea de compartir su vida juntos sonaba plausible. "Viktor, ¿puedo...besarte?"

"Por supuesto, Yuuri." Sonrió e inclinó su cabeza para acercar sus labios a los de Yuuri en un beso suave y pausado, simplemente disfrutando de la calidez de sus cuerpos. "Tú puedes besarme cuando quieras."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Días después de lo sucedido, en la escuela, Maiko trató de 'disculparse' mientras insistía en que estaba ebria y le pidió de favor a Yuuri que no le contara a nadie lo sucedido. El moreno accedió, pero no porque la hubiese perdonado o creído en su mentira, sino porque simplemente quería olvidarse del asunto y además evitarle a su familia y a su novio la vergüenza de ser el centro de atención por algo como eso. Y antes dejar de hablarle para siempre a la castaña, le advirtió seriamente que no volviera a acercarse a él.

Yuuri estuvo un tiempo sintiéndose asustado del exterior, sobre todo si Viktor no se encontraba cerca, teniendo que aguantarse las burlas de Phichit y Takeshi quienes le preguntaban si estaba a dieta porque evitaba comer y beber en lugares públicos. El moreno había decido no contarles sobre el incidente, pues sabía que Phichit, debido a su innata sed de justicia (y porque era menor de edad), no se quedaría callado y haría alguna imprudencia en contra de Maiko, y porque seguramente Takeshi y Yuuko trataría de ir a la casa de la chica para cachetearla (Mari ya se había encargado de eso); siendo Chris el único de sus amigos que guardó el secreto hasta que el mismo Yuuri lo contaría años después.

Poco antes de cumplir los 18 años, cuando su confianza había regresado lo suficiente, Yuuri tuvo sexo por primera vez con Viktor, siendo el mayor quien dejó que el japonés se tomara todo el tiempo que quisiera para explorar su cuerpo, entrando lentamente en él en un vaivén acompasado hasta acabar dentro en su interior. Ambos lo disfrutaron bastante, y en sus siguientes experiencias intercambiarían posiciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Yuuri cumplió los 18 años ya tenía más o menos una idea de qué hacer con su futuro para cuando se graduara de la Preparatoria. Tenía la opción de no ir a la Universidad y en cambio ayudar en el onsen de su familia, como también la opción de ser instructor de ballet o patinaje de tiempo completo. Aún no estaba seguro de cuál opción elegir. Pero sabía que Viktor estaría allí para apoyarlo, pues Yuuri siempre estaría allí para Viktor.

* * *

 **Por ahora este será el "último capítulo". Tómenlo como un fin de temporada ;D**  
 **Decidí dividir el fic en dos, puesto que los siguientes temas del fic serán cada vez más adultos (no me refiero a lo sexual), y además desde el primer cap ya les spoilie que se iban a casar, así que no se preocupen xD**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir mi fic hasta ahora, espero que les haya gustado 3**

 ***Aún no sé si la "segunda parte" la subiré aquí o en otro post. Pero les avisaré.**

 **Y si quieren seguir leyendo más fics Viktuuri míos, les recuerdo que "¿Puedo ser tu novio?" y "El dragón blanco" también están completos ;D**


End file.
